<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>False Footed by Dots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819134">False Footed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dots/pseuds/Dots'>Dots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4, Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Found Family, Goro Big Bang 2020, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Mentions of psychological abuse, P4 Crossover, Running Away, Slice of Life, all the chapters were posted at once i just thought this would be best as a multi chaptered fic lol, okay lets be real the shuake is also mostly background, pregame au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dots/pseuds/Dots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired and hurt from the life he lived with his father, Goro is running away from home. But when he lands himself in a small town named Inaba, sometimes the ones with the biggest hearts are the most troublesome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro &amp; Hanamura Yosuke, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, background souyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Goro Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello!! this is one of my pieces for the Goro Big Bang 2020!! my partner was the fantastic killjoyprince, who was truly a joy to work with :D check out the beautiful art (<a href="https://twitter.com/KilljoyPrince/status/1351922692639891456?s=20">twitter</a>) (<a href="https://killjoy-prince.tumblr.com/post/640846206915969024/so-happy-to-share-this-i-was-part-of-goro-big">tumblr</a>) they did to accompany this fic, and i hope you enjoy your read!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Today.</em>
</p>
<p>Goro was running away from home. That was the simplest way of putting it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Pack carefully. </em>
</p>
<p>His evening began with bare necessities. He had relayed dozens of times what constituted as <em>bare, </em>arguing to himself in the first weeks of his planning and debating even as he packed<em>. </em>In a country like Japan and in the climate of their winter, he narrowed it down to money, water, warmth, and health.</p>
<p>With cautious consideration, Goro’s metal briefcase was stuffed with cash, water, and a spare set of clothes. His coat pockets kept a surgical mask, an extra pair of mittens, both bar soap and hand sanitizer, and a bottle of acetaminophen. He figured he could put more in his briefcase, but that space was going to be accounted for with the less strictly-livable cargo.</p>
<p>Using that spare room only to his benefit, he slid in anything needed to further a particular illusion. If his evening came together as planned, he hoped to blur the line between <em>running away </em>and <em>kidnapping. </em></p>
<p>So with him was also his phone, disabled and turned off, and his student uniform. If he could leave clues of being snatched away while heading to school, it would lead police astray. It would give him more time<em>. </em></p>
<p><em>Time </em>was his first priority. Time to escape, time to get settled. He didn’t know when he’d be caught (though he was almost certain the day would come), but the longer he was gone, the better. It’d let him go farther, let him fade into obscurity, only raising his chances of an actual getaway.</p>
<p>His second priority was <em>money—</em>granted, for the time being, there wasn’t much to worry about. Goro had been given a certain allowance from his father for years (the <em>elite</em> that man was, he might call it pocket change. But Goro knew it was more than most could even ask for), and he’d been saving scraps for a rainy day. That storm had turned into his runaway fund.</p>
<p>In short, the amount he had on hand was more than enough to last a while.</p>
<p>Then came his third priority: with the last of his space he kept documentation. Official papers and registrations, proof of residence, even letters addressed to him. By no means did Goro plan to go by his real name; ‘<em>Shido’ </em>was too well known, and it’d be a dead giveaway to his whereabouts. But if worse came to worst, his documents being kept safely on hand was ultimately for the best.</p>
<p>
  <em>Make your chance. </em>
</p>
<p>He’d been waiting for a day like today. His preparations had been set for weeks now, but his luck wouldn’t align like this again.</p>
<p>That evening marked the night before his father launched a massive publicity campaign. He planned to run for prime minister in two years, and was creating a flawless public figure to better his backing. Something like a scandal would be devastating—meaning Goro’s disappearance would be swept under the rug, at least for a little while.</p>
<p>Not only was the campaign a plus, it was also a Saturday. There was no school on Sundays, which gave him extra time before the administration called in an alert of Goro’s absence. Goro didn’t think his father would listen to that kind of message, but it gave at the very least some peace of mind.</p>
<p>The plan would only work because Goro didn’t see his father often—which was intentional, of course. Usually Goro was held up in his room, or his father simply was out. The only person he saw semi-recently was the maid<em>, </em>and even then his appearances to her were scarce. He knew he could last a long while unseen and not be questioned.</p>
<p>
  <em>Create your alibi. </em>
</p>
<p>It was just past 8:00 PM. The maid left at 8:30. All Goro needed to do was leave his room, be seen by the maid, then return and finish his preparations. Then all that would be left would be to:</p>
<p><em>Get dressed</em>.</p>
<p>And,</p>
<p><em>Go</em>.</p>
<p>His bedroom sat farthest from the kitchen, on the entire other side of the apartment. His best bet to get a chance of seeing the maid would be to go there, maybe get a glass of water, and then return. It’d be simple, and quick, and best of all not very suspicious.</p>
<p>Their apartment had two stories. Goro’s room was on the second, the kitchen on the first. His walk down the stairs felt like a death march.</p>
<p>He knew that he was psyching himself out as he headed towards the kitchen. The idea his father knew what was going on inside of Goro's head was deeply ingrained. That wasn’t the case, and Goro was well aware, but he couldn’t shake the feeling he was falling into a trap.</p>
<p>So far, he hadn’t seen the maid. The sinking feeling that she’d already left began to settle deeper. He’d been listening for the sound of the door opening, but there was a chance he missed it. If she had left, the only alibi possible would be his father.</p>
<p>He <em>really </em>wanted to avoid him tonight, though. In the most terrifying way, Goro had gotten accustomed to his father knowing the way he lied.</p>
<p>Upon reaching the kitchen, he was first met with the relief that the maid was there. Quiet as usual and setting a cup of coffee down on the bar counter.</p>
<p>Who the coffee was for<em>, </em>of course, wasn’t comforting in the least.</p>
<p>There sat Goro’s harbinger of failure, nose stuck in a newspaper without hinting he’d realized anyone entered the kitchen. Knowing better than to believe that, Goro’s heart caught in his throat.</p>
<p>
  <em>Your father, it seems. Tough luck. </em>
</p>
<p>He couldn’t let one miscalculation get the better of him. In some ways, this was a boon. Getting a dual alibi was only beneficial.</p>
<p>
  <em>As so long as he isn’t really the mind-reader you’re so afraid of. </em>
</p>
<p>The maid gave Goro a bow as he walked into view, and he nodded (it was never a good idea to talk with his father around) in reply. As quietly as he could, Goro took a cup from a cabinet and filled it with water. Fully aware not to linger, he turned on his heel and made for the exit.</p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t panic. He’ll know. </em>
</p>
<p>Goro froze in his tracks. Turning to the sound, he faced his father from the other end of the kitchen, the latter not even looking up from his newspaper.</p>
<p>“Don’t let me see you again tonight,” he said.</p>
<p><em>Do not panic. He </em>will<em> know. </em></p>
<p>Goro gulped.</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>Goro walked straight out of the kitchen. He made no detours, not feeling his heart resume beating until he was up the stairs and out of sight.</p>
<p>He barely relaxed in his bedroom, but a sigh of relief welled up in his lungs. It was habitual, letting the nerves edge off after his fathers eyes left his back. Part of him was ecstatic to know they might be off him permanently.</p>
<p>That hadn’t been all bad. Since his father hadn’t quite spit in Goro’s face and laughed at him to shame, he assumed the jig hadn’t been up before it started.</p>
<p>It was two alibi’s rather than one. His father couldn’t deny something he saw with his own eyes. Goro didn’t care much, but it also probably left a little more job security to the maid—it’d be unfortunate if she was punished in a fit of rage from his father, but Goro had no intention of going out of his way to prevent that.</p>
<p>Though it was at least a convenient circumstance.</p>
<p>
  <em>Now, get dressed. </em>
</p>
<p>Keeping his movements quiet and soft, Goro changed from pajamas into casual clothes. He dressed warm, not wanting to be subject to the frigid cold of January, and carefully pulled on his amply prepared coat.</p>
<p>He was lucky, he thought as he pulled on a warm hat, that winter clothes would work to disguise himself without raising suspicion. He tucked his hair up and tugged on a pair of gloves, and felt decently satisfied with the cover up.</p>
<p>Finishing his preparations, Goro put his pajamas into the laundry hamper and turned out the lights. Now all he faced was his final step.</p>
<p>
  <em>Go.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Run away, like the coward you’ve been made out to be. Keep your head down and your pride lower, but at least you’ll be fucking alive won’t you? Isn’t that what’s important?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Go, then. </em>
</p>
<p>He approached his window and very gently raised the pane. Hopefully it being unlocked wouldn’t be <em>too </em>dead of a giveaway he ran. He was careful to avoid leaving smudges on the glass, lifting until he could wiggle his body and briefcase out the gap and onto the fire escape.</p>
<p>As quietly as he could manage, he shut the window behind him. The bitter cold stung his cheeks with a harsh bite—the night was clearly not granting any special favors. Which was fine, Goro didn’t need them. He could get much farther on his own.</p>
<p>Almost with curiosity, he peered over the edge. It steeped far down, meeting decisively with solid concrete. A quick drop, he supposed, but Goro was taking the stairs tonight.</p>
<p>There was a final moment he took, to think back and ensure nothing had been forgotten. This was now or never, there wouldn’t be a chance to retrace his steps later.</p>
<p>Nothing came to mind.</p>
<p>Down he went. He stepped lightly, avoiding any ice on the metal and ducking beneath the windows of neighbors. Goro could barely feel the chill as he climbed, focused on deafening silence and swift maneuvers.</p>
<p>His last challenge for leaving the building was the bottom of the fire escape. It didn’t quite reach the ground, so he had to take hold of the metal railing and swing himself down. He threw his briefcase before him—</p>
<p>
  <em>Jump. </em>
</p>
<p>—and followed it with a thud.</p>
<p>Goro had already gone too far to return. If he tried to go home, he couldn’t go back the way he came. His only option would be walking through the front door in shame, and surely the punishment would be severe. Goro imagined he could get on his hands and knees crying for forgiveness, lick his fathers shoes and polish his ego, but still he wouldn’t be given mercy. His father would laugh in his face and gut him like a fish, say that he <em>knew </em>Goro didn’t have the balls to run. It could be worse admitting to a failed attempt.</p>
<p>But conveniently for Goro, he had no intention of returning to that hellhole.</p>
<p>
  <em>The real game begins now, you know. </em>
</p>
<p>He barely spared the building a glance. There was no nostalgia there, no home for him. He wrapped himself further into his coat and set out into a back alley, traversing the streets in the darkness before introducing himself into a crowd far away from the complex.</p>
<p>He let himself be swept up by the swarm, mingling himself deeply into the chaos. They were all flocking towards the same place, and it was Goro’s destination as well. Quickly and efficiently, Goro was led to the subway.</p>
<p>So far, so good.</p>
<p>The station wasn’t unfamiliar in the least. He’d taken time to memorize the routes and the trains, then the destinations and their surroundings. Goro even briefly knew where the cameras were. He knew he couldn’t avoid them, much less the ones installed on trains, but the footage certainly wouldn’t all be kept. The longest he could imagine it’d stay was a week.</p>
<p>Once that week passed, all evidence of his disappearance would be deleted.</p>
<p>
  <em>If you’re so confident, shall we? </em>
</p>
<p>Goro paid for a ticket and boarded a train. He took note of which line, but it didn’t matter much. His goal was only to end up in a nowhere town. Somewhere out of sight and out of mind. There were thousands of communities like that around Japan, he just needed to land in one of them. He’d take this train to the end of its line, and then his transfers end of the line, and its end of the line as well. He’d cross the country if he needed to.</p>
<p>Setting his briefcase on a chair beside him, Goro sat down. This little charade might be up in a day, or he might escape for the rest of his life. For years, he’d only been dreaming of a way out. Tonight was his first reality.</p>
<p>Maybe if he was lucky, they’d come across some poor rotting corpse they’d deem as Goro Shido. Then he could run away undisturbed and live by his own definition. No one to look for him, no one to control him, no one to know him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Glasses raised to Goro Akechi. </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Goro stepped off the train and into an ideal provincial town.</p>
<p>There had been a few other passengers here and there, but none had gotten off with him. His early-morning ride had taken him far out into the country with barely a witness, and without so much as a conversation. Just as he’d hoped.</p>
<p>Checking signs and listening to overhead announcements, Goro found he’d landed himself in the community of Inaba<em>.</em> It’d been a random pick. Something far away that he’d never heard of, but not <em>too </em>obvious of a choice either. Not the most glaringly distant village he could find, but it certainly wasn’t close to the city. A rural suburb.</p>
<p>So, he’d found a good town. But he wasn’t quite out of the woods yet.</p>
<p>
  <em>Eat. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sleep.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s cold as all hell out here. </em>
</p>
<p>He needed to pick off problems one by one. Solutions would come by as he solved other issues. If he found a place to sleep, he’d surely be out of the cold—which meant if he found something to eat then he’d be settled.</p>
<p>There was a convenience store nearby, thankfully one open so early. It’d be easy to get his hunger squared away first, then. Maybe he could ask the worker if there was a motel nearby and kill all his birds with one gnarly stone.</p>
<p>He bought a granola bar and a coffee. To his dismay, the worker explained to him that there weren’t really any motels around. However, she said, there <em>was </em>an inn that the town was known for. It was high-end and maybe a little costly, but apparently worth it.</p>
<p>Goro could make it work. He was exhausted, and he wasn’t joking about how much cash he had on hand. Varying costs were absolutely something expected. Heeding the worker’s directions, Goro took a gulp of his coffee and headed off to Amagi Inn.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>How are you going to “make this work?”</em>
</p>
<p>It’d been two days, and Goro realized that high-end was almost an understatement. It was exceptional. Private rooms with comfortable bedding, remarkable food provided, on-call room service. Most relevantly were the baths—lush and large hot springs that were free for customer use.</p>
<p>But the cost kept its word.</p>
<p>Goro was sure he’d be able to spend some time there if it was his only option. He might just not last as long as he hoped. Goro initially thought he’d make due with accommodations for at least half a year, provided he got a job and kept his spending low. Maybe even longer if he’d been lucky enough to find an exceedingly cheap motel.</p>
<p>But with this inn, he wasn’t sure how long he’d last. If he wanted to stay on his feet he needed to find a job within the week. Goro would be able to stay past that with just his money on hand, yes, but he wanted to make an <em>income</em>.</p>
<p>He didn’t have time to wait. His job hunt would have to start today.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lists make it easier, don’t they? Nowhere someone might ask questions. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nowhere you’ll be broadcasted or pictured. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Somewhere that filters through part-time workers. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Away from the city. </em>
</p>
<p>Goro had printed out a pathetic resume before he’d left. Keeping it tucked in his now mostly unpacked briefcase, he set out to first buy a newspaper. It seemed a little old-fashioned, but he could look for job listings.</p>
<p>His next stop would be the library. Research was important, and Goro was well aware that most businesses advertised job openings online. A small town may have more family stores that used more word-of-mouth-esque tactics, but Goro was hoping to avoid those. Local business owners might be more inclined to get to know him, and he needed to steer clear from that for obvious reasons.</p>
<p>Another factor would be buying clothes for an interview. His school slacks and a button down were alright, but he wanted to get at least a tie. The one from his school was unique enough that it could be obvious where he was from. He’d use today to scope out the town a little, see what stores were where and see what he could buy.</p>
<p>
  <em>Then get to work. You already knew it wouldn’t be easy. </em>
</p>
<p>He would gingerly check a review of the news as well. Search up his name on a library computer to see what results appear. If things were going well, they wouldn’t have even noticed he was gone yet.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Late into the evening, Goro was walking back from the library with a few ideas in mind.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, such a small town wasn’t ideal for large chain stores. Searching for candidates that would look at his resume more than his face proved to be a challenge.</p>
<p>He had a few options:</p>
<p>
  <em>Go into the suburban area nearby and settle for a retail job there. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Face the facts and accept that you need to try and apply for stores that might dive into your personal life. </em>
</p>
<p>Or,</p>
<p>
  <em>That superstore that had a now-hiring sign. </em>
</p>
<p>The superstore did seem like the best option. He’d passed it on his way to the library and taken note of the name. It was just one choice of many, and while Goro was worried the pay would be low he still sent an application online.</p>
<p>He’d gotten a partially automated reply just before he’d left the library. Mechanical, but with just enough information that it was clear a human had at least <em>looked </em>at what he sent in. Goro was surprised at the quick response, but also thought it might be expected in a small town. If no one was applying, there weren’t new people coming in to take up empty spots. They could be a little desperate.</p>
<p>The store was a candidate, but he’d need to keep looking. Even if he wasn’t paid well, having a job was better than not. He could always continue his hunt after he was hired, or even take on another one. Goro was going to make this work.</p>
<p>He would keep an eye on his email to see if the store gave him an interview slot. Goro was more than prepared for rejection, so he’d keep whatever he could up until he was satisfied with his position.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Junes the superstore was massive on the inside, and Goro was sure if he landed this job he would ache all over.</p>
<p>He had gotten his allotted interview time from the Junes management, and now it’d been five days since he sent his resume. This interview was giving him goosebumps, since Goro had already faced some rejection from around the block. The biggest contender being he didn’t have much experience, and most places didn’t like he wasn’t in high school. They seemed to assume he was some sort of delinquent.</p>
<p>He’d hardly call Junes his final resort (even if it <em>was </em>a small town, there were still plenty of businesses), but he really needed to get a job. His rainy-day fund was taking the full blow of the Amagi Inn’s bill, and this was the only way to lessen the dent.</p>
<p>Goro had done some decent research before this interview. He had a general idea of what to expect, and ideas of what sort of answers he might give to difficult questions.</p>
<p>
  <em>Then relax, unless you want to butcher this. Working well under pressure doesn’t apply to the whims of minimum wage management. </em>
</p>
<p>Goro had asked a worker where to go, and they’d led him to a row of seats outside an office. They told him they’d let the manager know he was there, and let him sit by himself.</p>
<p>The waiting made him itch. He hoped they wouldn’t mind that Goro wasn’t in an ideal position, and just take him at face value.</p>
<p>The office door opened, and a middle-aged man emerged. Goro rolled his shoulders back and prepared to stand just as they made eye contact.</p>
<p>“Goro Akechi?” asked the man, out stretching his hand with a grin.</p>
<p>
  <em>Pleasant and tolerable. You’ve done this a thousand times. </em>
</p>
<p>Goro stood and shook firmly. “Yes, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He flashed a gleaming smile, one practiced and used.</p>
<p>“I’m Norio Hanamura,” he said. “I’m the branch manager here. If you’ll follow me we can get this interview started.”</p>
<p>Goro followed the manager back. He didn’t let his sweet facade fade for even a moment. It was almost natural at this point, side by side with an uncomfortable type of familiarity.</p>
<p>Sitting across from the manager, Goro kept his back straight and his hands in his lap. All of his interviews before this had <em>started out </em>fine. He knew how to make someone think highly of him. But it was the inevitable drop-out status he’d been adorning that brought the questions, and eventually his downfall. No matter how masterfully he answered them, the fact was the fact.</p>
<p>So when the manager pulled out his resume, Goro couldn’t help but feel his stomach drop. He didn’t let it show, but he kept a careful eye on any reactions to see how he could maneuver this.</p>
<p>
  <em>If you panic, he might know too. </em>
</p>
<p>“So, Akechi-kun, I don’t want to keep you too long, and I’m sure you’d like to get this done quick too,” the manager said with a laugh. “So let’s jump right in.”</p>
<p>Goro inhaled and leaned into the questions. The manager asked things every interviewer had, and Goro knew how to answer them well. It was easy to put a little Junes spin on his replies, and he flexed intelligently that he was informed about the position.</p>
<p>The manager set Goro’s resume down and smoothed it onto the table. “You mentioned that you could work any hours?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely.” This was always when school was brought up, so he tensed himself for the accusation.</p>
<p>But the manager just hummed sounding pleased, and moved on to a different topic. It almost took Goro aback, and he stayed on his toes for the potential that he may ask another time.</p>
<p>He didn’t. The interview ended with satisfied expressions and another short handshake. Goro went on his way after hearing a “<em>we’ll be in touch,” </em>and thought maybe he’d lucked out just enough to finally land a job.</p>
<p>Even if that job was a pathetic choice. Goro wondered what that said about him in his current state.</p>
<p>On the way out, he passed the store mascot who gave him a twirl and a flyer. It was just for coupons, and Goro almost threw it out, but remembering he had to pinch pennies he stuffed it into one of his pockets. Annoying, but probably necessary.</p>
<p>Experience was experience and a job was a job, Goro reminded himself. He wanted this, no matter how pathetic. He’d known that it would be humbling running away to live on his own—but he wouldn’t be going back.</p>
<p>Whether it made his body ache, or he’d have to charade around in a bear costume, Goro would make it work.</p>
<p>He was staying put.</p>
<hr/>
<p>One week later, an email from Junes pinged in Goro’s inbox, and the fear was just about overwhelming.</p>
<p>By this point, he needed the job desperately. Goro was close to accepting that if he didn’t get employed soon, he really would need to bulk up and start spending nights huddled up on the streets. He’d sooner freeze to death than go home, but freezing to death didn’t sound pleasant either.</p>
<p>There was a certain fate that rested on this email. Even if he looked for other jobs as he was, they’d still take time to get in contact. This was his only chance for not having to resort to spending at <em>least </em>a night outside.</p>
<p>
  <em>Open it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Welcome aboard!” </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bright and early the next day, Goro was standing in a beige apron and waiting for manager Hanamura to finish his conversation.</p>
<p>They’d communicated by email, and Goro had been able to start working at their next shift available. He would be in training for a little while, and then they’d set him out into the wild.</p>
<p>At least Goro would be paid through the training, and was glad they let him start so quickly. Goro was <em>fairly </em>sure he would be able to make it through the next pay cycle. If not, he might be able to use the guise of extra hours and closing up to spend nights in the breakroom, or something.</p>
<p>He’d figure it out.</p>
<p>
  <em>You have to. </em>
</p>
<p>The manager came back looking pleased with himself, followed by another employee who looked like he’d just lost an argument. Goro raised his eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Akechi-kun,” the manager began, Goro still adjusting himself to being called <em>Akechi </em>so seriously<em>. </em>“I’d like to introduce you to who’s going to be training you for the next little while.” He gestured to the employee, who was obviously bothered and amping himself up. Goro didn’t blame him, training new employees didn’t seem fun.</p>
<p>The manager smiled. “This is Yosuke Hanamura, my son. He knows his way around the store. He’ll be your senpai, so listen to what he has to say, alright?”</p>
<p>His son? Goro wondered if that was advantageous or not. He bowed his head lightly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</p>
<p>“Uh, yep, you too,” Hanamura replied. He looked five or six years older than Goro, probably in his twenties. Tired looking, though Goro could understand that.</p>
<p>The manager left the pair alone, having something else to run and do. Hanamura sighed unenthusiastically.</p>
<p>“Alright, newbie, here we go. Feel free to just follow my lead.” He turned around, and then paused. “If you’ve got any questions, ask away.”</p>
<p>Goro thought to himself that Hanamura seemed like the moderately dependable type. The kind you could leave something to and it would <em>probably </em>be done, with varying levels of accuracy. At least he knew what he was doing, though.</p>
<p>He showed Goro around the store, pointing out different aisles and occasionally stopping to help a customer. Hanamura kept it pretty well work related, but he was sociable too.</p>
<p>“We were… kinda desperate for workers, honesty,” he said quietly as they walked through frozen foods. “We had like four people quit, and we were already understaffed. My dad’s pretty stoked you can work any hours, cause we’ve had some holes.”</p>
<p>Hanamura talked like he’d been making up for said holes. Goro hoped it wouldn’t be too bad while he worked there.</p>
<p>“I see.”</p>
<p>“Though, we’re only ever <em>kinda </em>busy. Before holidays and stuff it can get bad, but. It’s a small town. Never too many people around, y’know?”</p>
<p>Goro nodded along, and Hanamura went on, almost like he was bragging.</p>
<p>“I’m from the big city though. So my idea of a big crowd might be <em>kinda </em>drastic.” He flashed Goro a smile. “If you need some help, just say the word, okay Akechi-kun?”</p>
<p>Goro didn’t reply, but Hanamura didn’t seem unnerved. He kept walking on with a certain kind of brightening confidence.</p>
<p>Goro thought as he watched him put a spring in his step, that Hanamura might also be the annoying type.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Two weeks and one paycheck later, Goro knew this was just the beginning of his exhaustion.</p>
<p>He was sore, simply put. Working full-time at Junes seemed manageable, but he'd been doing an absurd amount of heavy lifting. Carrying boxes back and forth, stocking and restocking. Being new, he was given the harder labor—but at least he’d been able to drag Hanamura into helping.</p>
<p>Finding the energy to job hunt had been difficult. Goro wasn’t accustomed to that kind of work, and it was absolutely having an effect on him. At least it paid, sure, but it didn’t pay enough. From the looks of his paycheck, if he wanted to stay afloat he would <em>need </em>to find another job, or at least ask if he could extend his hours at Junes. The thought wasn’t pleasant, but he didn’t have a choice.</p>
<p>
  <em>You wanted this. </em>
</p>
<p>His only saving grace was the bathhouse at the inn. He was sitting there then, relaxing and letting the hot water ease the tension from his muscles. It was all he looked forward to. Paying full price for the inn, he’d be damned if he didn’t use all the facilities to his benefit.</p>
<p>Goro knew he needed to get a grip. It was too late tonight, but he would try harder tomorrow in his second job hunt. Almost anything would do, as long as he got an income. He would figure something out.</p>
<p>
  <em>You have to. </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>With a stroke of luck, Goro was able to land an odd deal with another employer.</p>
<p>He talked to one of the men who helped unload the weekly supply of groceries at Junes, and discovered it was a locally owned company. The owner was the man who drove their truck, and through a little conversation Goro found a small second source of income.</p>
<p>It wasn’t something like an official job. Goro would come around on days he could, and he’d be an extra hand in helping unload at some of their other spots around town. Typically, the convenience store and a much smaller market a short ways from Junes. They’d pay him on the spot and it wasn’t an exceedingly large amount, but it was enough that he thought he’d be able to make ends meet.</p>
<p>Though now he was stuck doing more heavy lifting. It was hard on him, and he would leave work days feeling more drained than ever. He didn’t quite have the strength for it. The manager at Junes had also told Goro he’d permit extra hours for him, which only led to a more all around exhaustion. Heading back to the inn, Goro wouldn’t waste a moment before he stepped into the bath and tried not to fall asleep still sitting in the water.</p>
<p>It felt less refreshing every night.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Finally, after week four of his disappearance, Goro made it onto the news.</p>
<p>As frequently as he could manage, Goro had been checking news outlets and websites from the computers available at the library. On the missing persons list for the Tokyo metropolitan area, Goro’s name popped up near the bottom.</p>
<p>It was expected, though nerve wracking. There didn’t seem to be much information, just an outdated photo and the fact that he was missing. No news on the thoughts of the police, and not even a reward. Obviously he wasn’t a priority for his father.</p>
<p>Goro had hoped for as much.</p>
<p>He’d assumed correctly that he’d be kept on the down-low. It made sense, all things considered.</p>
<p>His father had never really cared about Goro, and the sentiment went both ways. He was fairly certain the only reason he’d been taken in was for the sake of tying up a loose end. Goro had barely been old enough to know his mother before she died, and he could hardly say he knew his father even now.</p>
<p>Goro also thought he could’ve been a publicity campaign gone wrong. Taking him in before they realized that he was a walking and talking scandal, and <em>that </em>would look worse than how good raising a child might. Only not throwing him back out because if he was discovered to have been discarded, surely public approval rates would drop.</p>
<p>It was all calculated, Goro was sure, but it didn’t matter. All he’d been concerned with was that he had a scumbag of a father, and he had to live with whatever he told him.</p>
<p>There were rules Goro had to follow. Almost every move of his life was dictated and monitored. Though not in a way where Goro was flaunted—he was to stay as far out of the limelight as possible. Do nothing exceptional, be no one worth noticing. Do nothing to get his name into the media.</p>
<p>He could guess why. If no one brought up Goro, no one would dig deeper and bring up the scandal he was. There would be no reason to. But that didn’t mean he could underperform.</p>
<p>He could have no fantastic grades but no low grades, no clubs to excel in, no friends for the paparazzi to unravel. Have an average personality and no outstanding ideas or quirks. He was basically a nobody, in hopes that his irrelevance would let the media forget about him and move on to stories worth writing.</p>
<p>And it worked. There was nothing to look into for the case of Goro Shido. As far as the media was concerned, he was a simple minded boy with no interest in politics, living an easy life with his father.</p>
<p>(Nothing was farther from the truth, of course. Goro had learned quickly that if he stepped a toe out of line, the punishments were severe.)</p>
<p>But creating an average persona didn’t mean Goro was average himself. It took skill and effort to ensure there were no accidents and no flukes. Hours of studying, and self-examining, and learning. Goro thought himself as someone who was <em>absolutely </em>exceptional. Enough to know that this wasn’t living as much as it was a dictatorship. And, to know that he hated it.</p>
<p>So he ran. Despite the fear and the cowardice. Goro wanted to bend and break his own rules by his own hand. If he failed, he’d still have been the conductor. At least he was grasping for control, whether he had it or not yet irrelevant.</p>
<p>Seeing his name on the missing persons list wasn’t as painful as he thought it might be. The fear that he’d betray himself and feel some semblance of guilt was nonexistent.</p>
<p>In fact, Goro saw it in all its pathetic glory, and he almost grinned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>here is that fantastic art one more time!! (<a href="https://twitter.com/KilljoyPrince/status/1351922692639891456?s=20">twitter</a>) (<a href="https://killjoy-prince.tumblr.com/post/640846206915969024/so-happy-to-share-this-i-was-part-of-goro-big">tumblr</a>) give it a like and a reblog!!! </p>
<p>tumblr: <a href="https://honeydots.tumblr.com/">honeydots</a><br/>twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/honey_dots">honey_dots</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The most terrifying part of Goro’s days were his walks to and from Junes.</p>
<p>The Amagi Inn sat not too far away from the store, but right along the road was the police station. It usually looked empty and relatively abandoned, but it didn’t help Goro’s nerves as he walked by each morning and evening.</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t let them know. </em>
</p>
<p>Goro would pull his hood over his head and walk tall. Don’t appear suspicious, but keep some of his most identifiable features out of sight. If he slouched around and sped by he’d look like he was up to something. In an act of disguise, he’d put himself on display.</p>
<p>His heart pounded the entire walk across, until the station was well out of view. The idea of being seen and thrown back into the clutches of his father was harrowing. Goro would put up a fight, but he knew he’d be done the moment an officer saw him.</p>
<p>Swallowing down hard, Goro again passed the station without a hitch. He shook his head to force himself to focus on the day ahead, and not what it could be.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Hey, uh, Akechi-kun? You got a minute?”</p>
<p>Hanamura was standing near the entrance of Junes. They’d just gotten off their shifts, and Goro was about to head back to the inn. The shipping company wasn’t making their rounds that day, so Goro thought he’d tuck in early to hopefully feel better tomorrow.</p>
<p>Though, whatever Hanamura wanted would probably be short, so he agreed.</p>
<p>“Let's… talk somewhere else,” Hanamura said nervously.</p>
<p>
  <em>That’s a little suspicious. </em>
</p>
<p>They started walking around Junes and towards the back of the building. Hanamura was rubbing his neck and looking at him, taking them far away from the streets.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hanamura said he was from the city. Don’t you think he’d keep his eye on things? </em>
</p>
<p>Goro tried to walk calmly, though there was a fear creeping up. If Hanamura knew, or was even suspicious, everything could end right there. Skewer him on a stick and take him back to his father seasoned and roasted.</p>
<p>It wasn’t sure, and Goro knew he could be making a mountain out of a molehill, but it was important to consider his choices. He could pry himself out of a sticky encounter, he’d done it before.</p>
<p>Fully behind the store, Hanamura leaned against the back wall, bundling himself into his jacket. Goro simply stood there in the cold, arms at his side. It was silent.</p>
<p>“Um,” Goro said. He still wanted this to be short, no matter what Hanamura planned to bring up.</p>
<p>Hanamura grunted. “Er, I get this isn’t my business but—I gotta talk to you about something.”</p>
<p>
  <em>How many times do I have to tell you not to panic?</em>
</p>
<p>“...Yes?”</p>
<p>“Just, uh.”</p>
<p>For a moment the silence came back, before Hanamura seemed to decide he did actually have to start talking. “Just. How old did you say you were? You’re a teenager right?”</p>
<p>Goro had known he couldn’t lie about his age, and he didn't. He didn’t look any older than he was. “I’m 16.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Wouldn’t they be looking for a teenager? Don’t say anything unnecessary. Don’t panic. </em>
</p>
<p>“Right, okay, thought so,” Yosuke said, looking like he was gaining confidence. “I guess what I’m asking is—you’re not in school right now?”</p>
<p>Ah. So the question <em>did </em>come up, just not where Goro expected it to. He frowned and looked away.</p>
<p>“I… dropped out.”</p>
<p>That wasn’t technically a lie. He certainly wasn’t attending his old school anymore. Officially he hadn’t dropped, but he didn’t plan on returning.</p>
<p>“Smart kid like you, dropped out?” Hanamura sounded accusatory. Goro considered that.</p>
<p>
  <em>...He might not be arguing what you think he is. </em>
</p>
<p>It’d be best not to reply. So far, it didn’t exactly <em>sound </em>like Hanamura knew who Goro was. It also didn’t sound like he was trying to get him fired. Goro wasn’t sure what to say, but he knew dragging this on wouldn’t lead anywhere satisfying. He had to cut it off soon.</p>
<p>Hanamura sighed and shook his head. He talked in an odd tone. “How’re things at home with you?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Deflect. </em>
</p>
<p>“That’s quite personal, Hanamura-senpai.”</p>
<p>It was quiet again. Just a stare-off between the two of them. Goro just about up and left, before Hanamura finally decided to say something.</p>
<p>“I’m friends with one of the owners of Amagi Inn, you know.”</p>
<p>It dawned on Goro what Hanamura probably knew. No, he wasn’t aware of who he was, <em>yes </em>he was most likely suspecting Goro was a runaway.</p>
<p>“Listen, I—I know they’re expensive there. I don’t know how you’re expecting to stay for any longer than you have, especially with your pay grade.” Hanamura got up from his lean, and kept a firm stare at Goro. “Did you get in a fight with your parents, or something? Look, I get it’s hard, but you gotta go home.”</p>
<p>Goro replied quickly, trying to find a way to stop their conversation before he suspected more. “I can’t exactly do that.”</p>
<p>“Akechi-kun, you’re a kid, and I don’t want to have to turn you into the police, but—”</p>
<p>
  <em>You can’t go to the police. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Say anything. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lie. </em>
</p>
<p>“I’m an orphan,” Goro blurted. Hanamura’s eyes went big.</p>
<p>“Uh.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t panic.</em>
</p>
<p>“I…” Goro scrambled around his mind for some way to feed into the lie. “My parents died. I’ve been living alone ever since, and I came here because I—“ he paused to think, and a little for dramatic effect. “I wanted a fresh start. But I can’t go back to where I was.”</p>
<p>Hanamura looked like he didn’t believe Goro for a second. He put his hands on his hips, and tried to say something, but Goro interrupted.</p>
<p>“It’s personal business, Hanamura-senpai.” Goro turned to walk away.</p>
<p>“Hey, wait, I’m not—”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t have anything to do with you. Excuse me.”</p>
<p>Goro walked as fast as he could to get away from Hanamura, who followed. He almost took into a run, before Hanamura stopped chasing him and Goro disappeared from sight.</p>
<p>It wasn’t the best backstory, or the most thought out, but he could make it work. If he leaned into the lie, he might be able to guilt Hanamura into believing him. He seemed like the type who’d be susceptible to that.</p>
<p>For now, he wasn’t too concerned that Hanamura might turn him in. If Goro had the right handling on his personality, he’d probably wait and try to get a little more information before he made some sort of drastic move.</p>
<p>And in that case, all Goro had to do was avoid him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next day, Hanamura wasn’t at work. Goro thought that was just fine, it’d make his job easier.</p>
<p>Hanamura didn’t even come in late, he completely eluded his shift. At least that probably meant he hadn’t reported Goro to the manager, though he could’ve spent the day at the police station.</p>
<p>Goro didn’t have time to worry. His shift ended, and he needed to go to the convenience store to help unload the shipment. He couldn’t afford to miss a day because he was fretting over something already out of his control.</p>
<p>As Goro left Junes, he was surprised to see Hanamura waiting outside. He decided to pretend not to see him, but didn’t get far.</p>
<p>“Akechi-kun.”</p>
<p>Goro took a deep breath, and didn’t even look his way. “Hanamura-senpai, how unlike you to skip out on work.”</p>
<p>His comment looked like it got to him, Hanamura’s expression changing into something irked. But if that was all, Goro <em>was</em> on a time limit. He kept walking.</p>
<p>“Hey, wait—”</p>
<p>“Excuse me, I have somewhere to be,” Goro said, cutting him off. “Another time, senpai.”</p>
<p>While Goro walked off, Hanamura stuck to his side for a little bit. But as Goro refused to even look his way, eventually he sighed and went on his way, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets annoyedly.</p>
<p>Goro understood that Hanamura probably just wanted to help him. In fact, he was doing the <em>rational thing to do</em> as an adult. But the less people who knew Goro the better. Hanamura couldn’t get involved.</p>
<p>And Goro was getting along just fine. Hopefully if he kept out of Hanamura’s line of sight long enough he’d get the picture and leave Goro alone.</p>
<p>As he neared the convenience store Goro put Hanamura into the back of his mind, steeling himself for another evening of aching arms and wobbly legs.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Two full days, and Hanamura had hardly gotten a word in to Goro. He was easy to avoid on shift. Something always came up, whether it was unavoidable or a little favor Goro could do to get away. But in full, it wasn’t difficult to stomp out any potential sparks of conversation.</p>
<p>Goro even went out of his way to alternate exits. At best, Hanamura might see Goro as he turned a corner distantly, and call out for him before Goro ducked into a store nearby and kept out of sight.</p>
<p>It’d be easy to keep up.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Akechi-kun, goddamnit.”</p>
<p>Goro could hear Hanamura coming even before he said something, the sound of him stomping through the snow acting as a clear warning.</p>
<p>Bothersomely enough, Hanamua had been waiting outside the front entrance. When Goro tried to stealth past him using the side employee exit, he didn’t get out of sight quick enough.</p>
<p>When he caught up, Goro spared him a plastic grin. “Ah, Hanamura-senpai, good work today.” Hanamura did not look pleased, and Goro could return the sentiment. “I ought to be heading back now, so if you’ll just—”</p>
<p>Hanamura grabbed Goro’s wrist. “No way. I need to talk to you.”</p>
<p>Annoyed, Goro tried to wriggle his way out of the grip. He succeeded and swung his arm back, but that had pissed him off.</p>
<p>“Are you really so desperately trying to keep business from your ‘<em>friend’ </em>at the inn?” Goro asked with bite in his voice. “I am settled on my own, please leave me—”</p>
<p>“Akechi-kun, you are a homeless teenager working overtime at a superstore, do you <em>really </em>think I’m just gonna pretend that doesn’t matter?”</p>
<p>Goro flinched. It had hardly registered to him that yes, technically, he was homeless. Especially considering his cover story, but even still. He had no home he was going to return to.</p>
<p>“It’s the middle of February, what the hell do you plan to do once your whatever-fund runs out? Tap dance on the streets for food?”</p>
<p><em>What </em>do <em>you plan to do?</em></p>
<p>Goro had idly hoped that maybe he’d have been able to buy a cheap car, or something, that he could live in. Park in an abandoned lot and at least have a roof over his head, even if he never turned it on.</p>
<p>But unfortunately for Goro, he’d been losing more money than he was gaining. He was barely afloat, and that was with extra hours <em>and</em> an extra job. He gritted his teeth, not sure how to answer Hanamura.</p>
<p>“This… doesn’t have anything to do with you,” he decided on, recycling used words.</p>
<p>“That doesn’t matter, I’m not gonna let you just run yourself into the ground here,” he said. He stared at Goro, unnervingly not backing down.</p>
<p>Goro kept his chin up and his back tall. If all he could do was feign confidence, then damn would he. It was the only shot he could think of.</p>
<p>Hanamura didn’t buy it.</p>
<p>“I don’t… <em>want </em>to do this, but…”</p>
<p>Goro knew what that meant. His confidence shattered almost immediately.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fight it.</em>
</p>
<p>“Hanamura-senpai, please wait.”</p>
<p>Hanamura had some nerve to look guilty. He didn’t say anything in reply, and Goro knew where this was going.</p>
<p>
  <em>You know what will happen. </em>
</p>
<p>“I—senpai, you cannot bring the police into this.” Goro was getting desperate now. He wasn’t <em>panicking (you aren’t panicking)</em>, but fear was just beginning to boil over.</p>
<p>Hanamura looked away, like he still might’ve been mulling it over. It was horrifying to think his fate rested in the hands of some coworker he’d known for all of a month. Maybe he was a good person, or doing something he thought was right, but this could be the end of Goro’s road.</p>
<p>
  <em>You cannot go back. </em>
</p>
<p>Goro used all the desperation he could muster. Some intentional, and some he couldn’t help.</p>
<p>“Please<em>.” </em></p>
<p>Hanamura met Goro’s eyes, and he frowned something very silly. He looked uncomfortable, and like he was trying to hold back from bursting.</p>
<p>And then, he broke.</p>
<p>“Argh, <em>God!” </em>He shouted, stepping back and ruffling his hands through his hair. He made a low and unhappy humming noise, before jerking his head back up.</p>
<p>“Listen I—I won’t turn you in. But you need to… <em>listen </em>to me, okay?” He grunted, and folded his arms. “Look. I’m not threatening you, here. But I also sort of kind of… am.”</p>
<p>Goro stared at him silently. He didn’t like the sound of that.</p>
<p>Hanamura pressed his lips together, obviously still thinking. “You… you really will end up on the streets at this rate. And I’m sorry, but I can’t just turn a blind eye to that. And if you won’t go <em>home, </em>and you won’t go to the <em>cops, </em>well…” he trailed off, like he was considering something. With a groan, he pinched the bridge of his nose, and squeezed his eyes shut. He elaborated with a sort of reluctance.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ve got… an attic. I promise I’m not some crazy axe murderer. It’s not exactly cozy, but it’s better than frozen concrete.”</p>
<p>Goro couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing.</p>
<p>“You’re inviting me to <em>live with you?” </em></p>
<p>“I mean, I guess so.” Hanamura talked like he also couldn’t believe what he was saying. “Though I don’t think it’s an invitation, cause I’m not gonna give you much of a choice, here.”</p>
<p>Was he a lunatic? Goro could be anyone in the world, not to mention Hanamura was obviously aware he lied about being an orphan. No matter where Goro searched, no rhyme or reason bubbled to the surface.</p>
<p>Hanamura went on. “And, uh, I mean if you think I’m gonna do something you can just scream and someone’ll probably come running. Tight knit community.” With a frown, he mumbled, “My parents live like, three houses down…”</p>
<p>“I—” Goro tried, but cut himself off.</p>
<p>
  <em>What are your options, here?</em>
</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure he had any. Hanamura looked serious, both about the invitation and the fact otherwise he’d be given to the police. Goro could feel his face heating up, mostly in anger, but he didn’t think he had a way to stop this. It was frustrating, and barely a choice.</p>
<p>“We can grab your stuff from the inn,” Hanamura continued. “I mean, unless you have a better idea.”</p>
<p>
  <em>You don’t though, do you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck. </em>
</p>
<p>“...Fine.”</p>
<p>Hanamura might’ve been annoying, but he was better than the police. At least as far as Goro knew.</p>
<p>From Hanamura came a slow nod. He hummed shortly, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. With a gesture mostly coming from his elbows, Hanamura pointed them towards the way to the inn.</p>
<p>Reluctantly and unhappily, Goro led the way over.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Goro left with only his briefcase, a plastic bag in the crook of his elbow, and the clothes on his back. Hanamura didn’t look pleased.</p>
<p>“That all you got?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>He grunted, and they both stood in silence. With a sigh Hanamura said, “well, come on, it isn’t far,” and they set off to his home.</p>
<p>They crossed paths with the police station. If Hanamura noticed how Goro tensed he didn’t say anything, but he <em>did</em> up his pace a bit. Goro wondered if that was for his sake, or if Hanamura had any rough memories with cops.</p>
<p>Without too much walking, they reached a section of town that Goro had never looked at before: the residential area. Most of the houses were fairly small with some bigger than others, but all generally the type that would house three or four person families. Goro wondered what sorts of neighbors they would bring, as opposed to a luxurious penthouse above the greedy 2 percent.</p>
<p>Hanamura turned a corner and stopped in front of one of the smaller homes on the block. Goro wouldn’t call it poorly maintained, but it wasn’t pretty either. Just a few steps above shabby.</p>
<p>“Here it is,” Hanamura said. Goro raised his eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Don’t give it that look.” Hanamura’s stubbornness didn’t last long. He sighed. “...Yeah, I know. But it’s a house.”</p>
<p>Inside, it was cluttered. Clothes and plates here and there, though nothing exactly filthy. It held true to how small it appeared from the outside. There was a living room and a kitchen, and two other doors that Goro could only assume led to a bedroom and bathroom.</p>
<p>There was also a small rectangle of wall protruding out. Hanamura walked around and over to it.</p>
<p>“You get into the attic through here,” he explained. Goro followed, and saw there was a third door attached. Inside was a closet with jackets and coats (some, Goro noted, that looked far too nice for him to assume belonged to Hanamura) and a string attached to a panel on the ceiling.</p>
<p>“Back up, cause I gotta pull this down.”</p>
<p>Hanamura tugged on the string, and the panel released down to reveal a metal folding ladder. He took the bottom and pulled, setting it fully down on the ground.</p>
<p>He gestured to the opening. “It’s up here. As, uh, you could probably guess.”</p>
<p>Obviously feeling awkward, Hanamura started to climb up. Goro followed suit, not at all enthusiastically, and not comforted by the frigid metal on his hands. Reaching the top, it was absolutely colder than the rest of the house. No heating up there, then.</p>
<p>Hanamura flipped the light switch, and the full view of the attic was revealed. It was dusty, with boxes piled all around. It obviously hadn’t been touched in a long time.</p>
<p>“...Sorry. We can clean it up. I’ve just been using it as storage space and stuff—chucking whatever up here, you know.”</p>
<p>Goro eyed a spider web in a corner. “I see.”</p>
<p>There was a lot of awkward silence between these two.</p>
<p>“I have a spare futon lying around?” Hanamura finally suggested. “And uh… I bet I can buy you a space heater from Junes. There’s outlets up here.</p>
<p>Goro set his briefcase down and walked into the attic further. There was a single light on the ceiling, but it wasn’t just a naked lightbulb at least. It was decently spacious as well, if the boxes got pushed out of the way—though the atmosphere made it feel cramped anyways. A small circular window facing the front of the house was on a wall, probably a little too high for Goro to reach.</p>
<p>Yosuke shuffled his feet around, tapping one toe on the floor. “I think I know where that futon is so I’ll just go. Grab that.”</p>
<p>It was almost reassuring to see that Hanamura thought this was just as weird as Goro did. At least he knew this was an odd thing to do, and that he was an entire stranger who he’d just asked to live in his house.</p>
<p>Hanamura went down the ladder and left Goro alone. Beginning to feel the weight of the day on his back, Goro wiped off the top of a box and sat down.</p>
<p>This had been a turn he didn’t expect the afternoon to take. Honestly, taking up lodgings with a stranger hadn’t been something Goro anticipated at all. It was convenient, yes, but also strange. Hanamura seemed like he was trustworthy, though it could also all be a front. Goro didn’t know what to think.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, you certainly can’t trust him, can you? </em>
</p>
<p>Just because Hanamura had an air of harmlessness, didn’t mean it was true.</p>
<p>“Hey, uh, Akechi-kun? C’mere for a sec,” Hanamura called from downstairs.</p>
<p>Reminding himself to keep on his toes, Goro climbed down the ladder. He barely had a reason to linger in the freezing attic.</p>
<p>Standing near his couch, Hanamura had a blanket in his arms and a sorry look on his face.</p>
<p>“So I guess my futon isn’t where I thought, but I <em>do </em>have this,” Hanamura began, raising the blanket up a little. Goro knew his face immediately fell into a frown, and surely Hanamura could tell he wasn’t pleased. “I’m not gonna make you sleep up there on the ground with only this. You can crash on the couch, if you want, until I find something decent for you to sleep on.”</p>
<p>Goro blinked. “Oh.”</p>
<p>“It’ll probably be warmer that way too, cause I gotta wait to get paid for the heater. That’s two days from now, by the way.”</p>
<p>Goro nodded slowly at him. Biting the inside of his cheek, Hanamura looked like he still had something he wanted to say.</p>
<p>“Er… I promise I won’t just bust out of my bedroom at like 2 a.m., so. Well, unless for the bathroom but I’ll uh—I’ll open the door slowly, I guess,” he said.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to do… anything odd, Hanamura-senpai.”</p>
<p>Goro wasn’t sure he wanted to know what Hanamura had been imaging. He was well aware he wouldn’t have the privacy he had been aiming for, or that he’d had while staying at the inn. Even then, nothing he’d have the energy to do would require some kind of cover-up.</p>
<p>Hanamura, as Goro found he did quite often, made a funny noise. “No, I mean—Well, okay. But just… God, I keep making this awkward, just don’t worry I’m gonna do anything weird either, okay?”</p>
<p>Goro hummed shortly. “Ah.”</p>
<p>He was inclined to agree: Hanamura <em>did </em>keep making things awkward. Goro wasn’t much comforted by the reassurance.</p>
<p>“So, then…” Hanamura said, rubbing the back of his neck. “You want dinner?”</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>You cannot sleep. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Why would you sleep? You do not know this man. You cannot trust this man. It is tempting, and perhaps inevitable, but fighting it is your only option. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You’re restless. That’s good. That’s good, isn’t it? You’re laying on a couch and your eyes are staring at the ceiling. Is it fear? It should be. You’re sure it is. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Things have moved quickly, and you’re one to keep yourself aware. Do not let this sink in. You know how to run, you’ve done it before. But you also know to pick your battles. Stay put for now, but stay ready. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You cannot sleep. You may not admit it, but you’re afraid to move. Afraid to be heard. If you try, you could almost see a clock. But you won’t try, because you are afraid. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There is a window. It doesn’t tell you anything. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You cannot sleep. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You cannot sleep. </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the morning, Hanamura was in a rush to get out of the house.</p>
<p>“Hanamura-senpai?” Goro asked as he skittered around. “Is everything alright?”</p>
<p>“Huh? Uh, yeah, just...” He rubbed the back of his neck. “We’re probably gonna wanna leave a little early today, that’s all.”</p>
<p>Goro raised his eyebrows, and Hanamura didn’t seem to like the look on his face.</p>
<p>“Look I’ll—I’ll buy us coffee or something if you trust me here. There's just… a neighbor I don’t wanna deal with.”</p>
<p>A tempting offer. The idea of leaving early in general wasn’t one Goro was fascinated by (rest was rest, even if he wasn’t sleeping), but some decent coffee changed things. Especially if he wasn’t buying.</p>
<p>Goro <em>was </em>curious about whatever neighbor this was that Hanamura was so set on avoiding. Though he wasn’t sure he had the energy to care very much. Definitely not enough to convince Hanamura to linger a little while longer so he could see. Maybe another morning.</p>
<p>He’d been mostly prepared to leave anyway. Once given the option, he had taken a hot shower and gotten fully dressed. If anything, it was just the last bits of mental preparedness for working today that he had to get through. And caffeine would be a good substitute.</p>
<p>So, he agreed. Hanamura looked completely relieved.</p>
<p>Throwing a bag over his shoulder, Hanamura opened up his front door hesitantly. He stuck his head outside and looked back and forth quickly.</p>
<p>“Alright, alright, let’s go,” he said.</p>
<p>Amused, Goro followed behind, also looking around the neighborhood for whatever suspicious figure Hanamura was so intent on avoiding.</p>
<hr/>
<p>As Goro was leaving for his unloading job, Hanamura gave him a quizzical look.</p>
<p>“Where ya headed?”</p>
<p>There would hardly be use in lying. It wasn’t exactly a secret that he had a second job, and he didn’t have another excuse in order anyway.</p>
<p>“I help the local shipment company unload some days,” Goro explained. “So I’m going to the convenience store.”</p>
<p>Registering that, Hanamura scratched the back of his head. “Is <em>that </em>why you’re so friendly with the truck guys?” Goro nodded, and Hanamura sighed. “Listen, I know I’m asking for a little rent, but it’s <em>nothing </em>like Yukiko’s place. You don’t have to do that anymore.”</p>
<p><em>Yukiko, </em>Goro assumed, must’ve been the friend at the inn Hanamura had mentioned. It wasn’t familiar, but he didn’t try to get to know any of the staff.</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine, Hanamura-senpai.” He needed to make up for his lost money anyways. It was true that Hanamura was asking for less, but his time at the inn had set Goro back a few paces. He needed to make up for that while he had the chance.</p>
<p>He didn’t think too much about the certain amounts of irony that came with Hanamura asking for rent—since Goro wasn’t exactly there by choice. But he also understood eviction wouldn’t be pleasant for either of them, and putting up with him for now would certainly offer some wiggle room later. He hadn’t learned it willingly, but selective obedience went a long way.</p>
<p>Which still meant the more money the better, in the grand scheme of things.</p>
<p>Hanamura huffed at him. “I guess I can’t stop you, but.” He made a low humming sound, and spoke a little under his breath. “...I do get wanting to have extra cash.”</p>
<p>“I’m so glad you understand,” Goro chimed in a stale tone. Obviously dissatisfied, Hanamura grunted.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t push yourself.”</p>
<p>Goro gave a little wave and went on his way.</p>
<p>Funny, he thought, that Hanamura would ask not to push himself. Goro didn’t think he’d have gotten <em>anywhere </em>if he hadn’t pushed the metaphorical envelope. He’d already been straining to get by in his old life, and it took much more effort on top for attempting his escape.</p>
<p>He wasn’t used to relaxing, so he wouldn’t let himself. All Goro knew how to do was to be driven. It’s how he <em>needed </em>to be.</p>
<p>He smiled politely as the trucking company came into view. Never a moment where he shouldn’t be making an impression, after all.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Goro was sitting in Hanamura’s house by himself.</p>
<p>He’d gotten off his shift before him, and had no place to go but back here. Hanamua kept a spare key under a pot on the porch; Goro didn’t feel guilty at all snatching it for his own use. He’d return it when he inevitably left, obviously, but keeping it on his person was the best idea for now. If they were going to be working through different schedules, then Goro would need his own key.</p>
<p>So he was sitting on the couch, not sure what to do but at least decently warm. By now, Goro was sure Hanamura was off his shift. He’d be back any minute.</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t get caught doing something you shouldn’t be. </em>
</p>
<p>Not that he knew what that would be, exactly. Hanamura was lenient, and it wasn’t like Goro had much to do but rest on his own. He couldn’t get himself to fall asleep almost at all, so he’d take any moment he could to shut his eyes and just think. He’d read somewhere that just relaxing was something, he’d be tired but it was worth it to lay down and stay still.</p>
<p>He still couldn’t fully rest knowing Hanamura would be home <em>soon </em>but not knowing <em>when, </em>but sitting worked fine enough.</p>
<p>When he heard the door unlock, he almost jumped. He didn’t realize how much would remind him of his old home. He had to convince himself to leave the mindset, though that was easier said than done.</p>
<p>With what appeared to be a little struggle, Hanamura came inside. His hands were full, a plastic bag in one and a new futon rolled up and wrapped in plastic wedged under his arm. He shut the door with his foot and gave a loose smile to Goro.</p>
<p>“I’ve got your goods,” he said. Meaning that bag probably held Goro’s heater.</p>
<p>Goro knew what that meant—he’d finally be able to hole up in the attic. He didn’t like how vulnerable he felt in the living room. The couch was right next to the front door and just a few paces away from Hanamura’s bedroom. It was like he was put in the open.</p>
<p>Admittedly, in the attic if something were to happen it’d be harder to get away. But there was more privacy, and his lack of was becoming an anxiety inducing problem. He was losing sleep over this.</p>
<p>Truthfully, he didn’t entirely think Hanamura would try anything that’d require a quick escape. But something deep in Goro would worry anyway. It would take a lot for it to go away, he thought.</p>
<p>Hanamura set down the futon and the bag on the floor. “You wanna start moving things around up there? I don’t have what we need for a deep clean, but it’ll be a start.”</p>
<p>They set up for the attic. Goro carried up his new heater and bedding, while Yosuke grabbed a broom from the kitchen. It was just as cold and dank as it’d been a few days ago, but at least it was a space to himself.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long before they were pushing boxes around, sliding them to the far end of the attic and stacking them high. There was more room than it’d appeared. Goro wasn’t sure what to do with space exactly, but it felt nice to be able to spread out.</p>
<p>“Where do you wanna sleep?” Hanamura asked when most of the boxes had been sufficiently tucked away. “I’ll sweep there first.”</p>
<p>After a little consideration, Goro decided on just beneath the small window. It was in clear view of the hatch, and generally seemed like a nice place to be. He could see the whole attic from there, and he liked to sleep against a wall.</p>
<p>So, as Hanamura swept around the floor by the window, Goro decided it was all too cold up there. He dug the heater out of the plastic bag and plugged it into the wall. Satisfyingly it whirred to life, and a wonderful feeling of heat started to spread through the room. Right next to the heater was the warmest, but it was doing its work to up the general temperature of the room.</p>
<p>There were still a few boxes scattered around. Goro picked them up and settled them into better spots, distantly thinking it reminded him of his unloading job. Though these boxes were lighter, and he’d been dealing more largely with crates than cardboard. He was glad he hadn’t worked that job today, because he was sure he’d be too drained to do this sort of lifting afterwards.</p>
<p>Hanamura finished his sweeping and set Goro’s futon down gently. Then, he helped Goro move the last of the boxes and started to peek inside some. He visibly sulked.</p>
<p>“Man, I can probably just throw most of this stuff away. It all turned out pretty useless in the long run of things.”</p>
<p>Goro didn’t reply, though he didn’t really mind the boxes. Even more extra space would mean even more he didn’t know what to do with. He had nothing to fill it up. At least the boxes were here, adding something to look at in the room.</p>
<p>Soon, the attic was almost average. Dust was still hanging in the air, and they needed to get some proper cleaning products to make it shine—but it was alright.</p>
<p>Hanamura grinned. “I daresay this is livable.” He looked very proud of himself, looking around the room like he’d never been there before. “Definitely better than a snow fort.”</p>
<p>“It’s certainly something,” Goro replied with sarcasm. Though, in spite of that, this <em>was </em>better than the track he’d been on before. His time at the inn had been nearing its end anyway, and it was hard to say what he would’ve actually done on the streets. Making it as far as he did had been nothing short of a miracle.</p>
<p>Hanamura completely ignored Goro’s rude remark. “If you need the extra blanket downstairs, you’re still welcome to use it. I dunno how well the heater’s gonna work for ya, so if you need a little extra it’s still up for grabs.”</p>
<p>A space heater really could only do so much. Goro thought he probably could use the extra blanket, at least until spring finally rolled around.</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>“I’ll grab it for ya.”</p>
<p>Hanamura climbed back down the ladder, and Goro sat on his futon. He tried to take in the room and just breathe, ignoring all the dust that’d surely made its home in his lungs.</p>
<p>He was still wary of Hanamura. It was undeniably lessening as he spent time with him, but that in itself was scary. Putting his faith in him would take a lot of effort, and a sure showing that he was fully trustworthy by Goro’s standards.</p>
<p>Trusting him might not ever happen, in truth. Goro wasn’t going to be staying here permanently. Sure, this was a <em>start</em>, and it was better than his life with his father. But independence didn’t come from living in a stranger’s attic against his will.</p>
<p>He needed to gather enough money to get by on his own. Surely Hanamura wouldn’t complain as long as Goro had a surefire solution for not ending up on the streets of Inaba.</p>
<p>He heard Hanamura start trying to climb the ladder. Though, his steps were choppy and unstable, and Goro wondered if he was struggling to climb with the blanket.</p>
<p>There was a crash, and a yelp, and all Goro could do was sigh. It was hard not to think Hanamua bumbled around too much to be anything but harmless.</p>
<p>“I’m fine!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Yosuke! Yoo-hoo! I’m here to seeee youuu!”</p>
<p>Sitting in the attic and trying to sleep on his day off, his doze was cut short upon hearing that yelled from outside. From his spot Goro could usually hear distant chatter from neighbors, but this was louder than usual. Probably right outside the door.</p>
<p>Not to mention, he’d called for Hanamura. So obviously Goro tried to snoop.</p>
<p>There were a few very piercing knocks. Goro made out the sound of the door opening, and then some much more muffled talking. At the least he could tell it was Hanamura, and that he sounded tired. Whoever the one at the door was, Hanamura didn’t sound pleased to see him.</p>
<p>Soon the door shut pretty aggressively, and Goro couldn’t make out any more voices. He wouldn’t lie that he was curious to whatever that had been about, so he got himself a little more dressed and climbed downstairs.</p>
<p>To Goro’s displeasure, Hanamura was not alone downstairs. It seemed he’d been wrong that whoever had left, and now there was an entirely unfamiliar person sitting on the couch.</p>
<p>“Ah,” Goro said in a bit of surprise. It prompted the stranger to look at him, showing off big blue eyes and blond hair. He had a bright look and a grin on his face.</p>
<p>“Akechi-kun! It’s bear-y nice to see you today!” he said cheerfully, springing up from his seat. “I sure hope Yosuke hasn’t been a big old grump this whole time!”</p>
<p>Goro blinked, entirely confused. He didn’t know how this guy knew him, Goro didn't recognize him. For a moment, he worried the missing persons report had gotten more relevant while Goro wasn’t paying attention.</p>
<p>“Ugh, Teddie, can you not have limitless energy right after I wake up?” Hanamura shook his head, and looked over to Goro. “Sorry about him. He likes to come over, even though he isn’t really <em>welcome.” </em></p>
<p>“Aww, Yosuke, don’t be like that! You know you looove me,” the guy (Teddie? That did sound familiar, somehow) said.</p>
<p>Goro frowned, not happy with being out of the loop. “Who… is this?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, sorry,” Hanamura began. Goro thought for a moment that it was strange he hadn’t started with introductions in the first place. “This is Teddie. You uh, you probably don’t recognize him without his suit on, but this is our mascot, remember? He hands out flyers?”</p>
<p>For a moment, all Goro could do was stare.</p>
<p>“At… Junes?”</p>
<p>Teddie pouted. “Don’t tell me you don’t remem-bear me!”</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Goro absolutely <em>did </em>remember him. But he was completely baffled as to seeing who it was that fit in the small suit. He looked entirely too tall to be able to walk around and help out in the store. The dots certainly were connecting as far as his <em>name </em>and his <em>voice, </em>but the height was throwing Goro off.</p>
<p>“I… see.”</p>
<p>Hanamura obviously picked up on his confusion. “He’s a weirdo. Don’t ask me.”</p>
<p>“How rude! I think I’m quirky!” Teddie defended himself. He stuck his nose in the air, and then glanced back down to Goro. “Yosuke told me you’re <em>roommates </em>now. You don’t have to worry about him, he’s only suspicious sometimes.”</p>
<p>Hanamura sounded annoyed. “Hey, what the heck?” With a grunt, he looked at Goro. “I’m not suspicious at all—I’m telling you, he’s just bizarre.”</p>
<p>Considering how Teddie had been acting, Goro was inclined to believe Hanamura. He still felt like there was something he was misunderstanding, but he wasn’t sure he wanted an explanation either.</p>
<p>“<em>And,” </em>Hanamura continued. “He’s supposed to be getting out now. Become someone has a shift he’s skipping out on.”</p>
<p>Teddie jumped, and then made a dramatic movement with his arms. “I am <em>not </em>skipping! I’m just taking a bear-y long break.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, a break that’s definitely over. Go away.”</p>
<p>“Humph. Akechi-kun, Yosuke’s just crabby. I am positively a joy to be around.”</p>
<p>“<em>Bye, Teddie.” </em>Hanamura sounded very blank.</p>
<p>Teddie walked (though it was teetering on the edge of what Goro could only call a… prance?) to the door, but turned to say one last remark before he exited.</p>
<p>“You’d better not let Yosuke turn all the way into a crab while I’m gone, Akechi-kun!”</p>
<p>The door shut, and it was back to only Hanamura and Goro in the living room.</p>
<p>That had... not been how Goro thought the morning would go.</p>
<p>Hanamura groaned. “Sorry. I’ve known him since high school and he lives with my parents, so he’s just sort of always around.” He paused, and rubbed his eyes. “He’s really harmless. Just kind of annoying.”</p>
<p>Goro still felt lost. “Is he actually the mascot?”</p>
<p>“Somehow, yep. I can’t believe he still has a job with all the shit he pulls, though,” Yosuke said with a sigh.</p>
<p>Goro wasn’t sure if he wanted an explanation, honestly. He could imagine he just crouched down a bit, even though it would be hellish to hand out flyers all day like that. Didn’t it hurt his back? Maybe he bent his knees? How had Goro literally <em>never </em>seen him out of the suit before this?</p>
<p>On second thought, Goro didn’t think it deserved this much consideration. He was odd, and that was probably the end of that. How Hanamura became well acquainted with him was a mystery, and one that Goro hoped he wouldn’t get involved in.</p>
<p>Instead, he decided to focus on something different Teddie had said.</p>
<p>“You told him we were ‘roommates?’”</p>
<p>Hanamura puffed out his chest. “Well I mean, what else would I call it. I get that it’s not <em>completely </em>accurate, but… it’s what it is, you know?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Perhaps you should worry more about who else he’s told. </em>
</p>
<p>“Who else did you tell that I was living here?”</p>
<p>Hanamura looked surprised. Goro realized he might’ve sounded a tad intense, but this was important to know. It hadn’t occurred to him that he might blab.</p>
<p>“Uh, my parents know,” Hanamura explained. “And I told Yukiko cause she got a little worried when you checked out? And I uh… a friend of mine who was giving me some advice kinda sorta knows.” He frowned, and looked away. “Sorry, I guess. I didn’t really tell them much else about you though, especially not my parents. Just that you’re living here now.”</p>
<p>Hanamura looked like he felt guilty. Goro guessed this wasn’t exactly… bad. As long as he hadn’t been specific about his situation, then he supposed it was less suspicious that he was open about Goro’s lodgings. Especially since, and Goro found he still wasn’t used to this, he was in a small town. Word got around.</p>
<p>Goro didn’t say anything, so Hanamura shaked out his arms and ruffled his hair.</p>
<p>“Anyway, uh, that’s all. And about Teddie—he’ll probably start talking to you more on shifts now, but you can ignore him.”</p>
<p>Goro thought ignoring Teddie might be a very viable option for him. He hadn’t been talking to him much thus far anyways. And the less he knew about Goro, the safer he’d be. He wasn’t sure he could trust <em>him </em>to keep a secret.</p>
<p>“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tumblr: <a href="https://honeydots.tumblr.com/">honeydots</a><br/>twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/honey_dots">honey_dots</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goro came home one night completely exhausted.</p>
<p>His arms felt weak, and his legs really might’ve given out at any second. As he walked back to Hanamura’s house, he was barely thinking about more than the fact that he wanted to collapse.</p>
<p>He fumbled a bit with his key before unlocking the door, and unceremoniously trudged inside. Goro knew this was a result of several days in a row of heavy work without decent sleep, but he couldn’t help it.</p>
<p>Hanamura was in the main room, typing away on his phone. A glance up while Goro walked brought the entryway was all he needed to notice something was wrong.</p>
<p>“Hey, whoa, you okay over there?”</p>
<p>Hanamura stood to help, but Goro wasn’t going to take it. Too tired to even think of climbing the ladder to the attic, he flopped face first onto the couch.</p>
<p>It didn’t tickle Hanamura. “<em>Hey</em>, hey, hey, what’s going on?”</p>
<p>He sounded worried. Goro couldn’t find the energy to think about it. “I’m fine,” he mumbled.</p>
<p>He was too exhausted to deal with anything around Hanamura. Once he woke up in the morning, he’d deal with the consequences. For now, he was going to <em>sleep. </em></p>
<hr/>
<p>When Goro woke up, Hanamura was already eating his breakfast.</p>
<p>He felt sore all over. Goro was reluctant to move off the couch, his muscles ached—not to mention the pain radiating from his shoulder. The sleep he’d fallen into was deep, the latter taking the brunt of it. His arm was all pins and needles too, finally circulating the blood he’d pressured off with his body weight.</p>
<p>He knew better than anyone that he’d needed the rest, but this was a different feeling of “<em>worse</em>.”</p>
<p>Goro sat up, pushing a blanket he didn’t remember curling into off his legs. It was tougher than expected, adjusting enough that he could even stretch his weary arms.</p>
<p>Hanamura looked over, his mouth full. With big eyes and a gulp he started getting out of his chair. “Oh, hey, you’re up now?”</p>
<p>Goro nodded sleepily. He tried rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, still not quite up for a thoughtful conversation.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Hanamura asked, walking over and squatting next to the couch. “You were like a zombie last night.”</p>
<p>“Just… tired.”</p>
<p>Hanamura frowned. He looked deeply at Goro, like he was inspecting the bags that were surely still under his eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, Hanamura-senpai,” Goro assured, trying to sound more confident than tired. He didn’t have a choice but to be fine.</p>
<p>After a long thinking stare, Hanamura sighed and fully sat down on the floor. Whether Goro wanted a thoughtful conversation or not, it seemed like he might be getting one.</p>
<p>“Look,” Hanamura began, fiddling a little with his fingers. “I can’t tell you what to do, but that lifting job can’t be easy on you. Not to mention you’re a kid. That kinda stuff’s meant for big guys. Overexerting yourself isn’t gonna get you anywhere.”</p>
<p>Goro probably could’ve seen this coming, with the nature that Hanamura tended to have. But it didn’t change his stance.</p>
<p>“It isn’t as bad as you think.”</p>
<p>Though that was mostly a lie. The job was undeniably difficult; especially now, since he didn’t have a luxury bath and a top-class bed to sleep in. The inn was easy to relax in too, but he was constantly tense in this house.</p>
<p>Hanamura’s expression told Goro that he didn’t believe him. So he tried to justify himself further:</p>
<p>“Should you really be complaining about more money coming into your household?”</p>
<p>Hanamura seemed ready to refute just about anything Goro tried. “Yeah well, here’s the thing. I’ve been thinking for a while, and it’s March. And you <em>are </em>a teenage boy.” He took a moment to stare firmly, letting Goro’s mind wander to what the month had to do with anything. Spring didn’t typically come with much activity, but Hanamura clearly had a train of thought he was following.</p>
<p>“I wanna get you in school. I’m not your parent obviously, but that stuff’s important. You’d be a second year, right?”</p>
<p>For a solid moment, Goro froze, connecting dots. The new academic year was starting soon. No part of him thought Hanamura would’ve brought up putting him into a high school.</p>
<p>In fact, Goro hadn’t anticipated starting again even for a moment. He dropped with the intention of never going back. If he were to make due on his own, there were other methods of getting an education on paper. Returning was <em>dangerous</em>, even. He would be more exposed, and he’d have to take hours off work. It just wasn’t an option.</p>
<p>“Hanamura-senpai, I—”</p>
<p>“I know you dropped out, and I get that you’re in a <em>situation </em>right now. And I totally doubt you have all your papers with you, which like, it isn’t good, but. I think I can convince the principal to let you in with a special case. He’s super old.”</p>
<p>Goro frowned on being interrupted, and</p>
<p>deepened it thinking Hanamura had obviously been giving the topic some premeditated consideration.</p>
<p>“Entrance exams have already passed. I won’t be able to enter,” Goro argued.</p>
<p>“What about your transcripts from your old school?” But Hanamura second guessed himself. “Well, I guess if you dropped you’d need to retake an exam to get back in, wouldn’t you.”</p>
<p>Goro wasn’t sure that was actually the case. It might’ve been, but he had never considered doing the research. But if that was a point in Goro’s direction, then he wouldn’t say a word.</p>
<p>“I don’t think there’s a reasonable way to get me back into school, senpai.”</p>
<p>Hanamura shook his head thoughtfully. “Maybe I’ll talk to the principal. He’s not the type of guy that’s super strict about this stuff. Trust me, he’s lenient.”</p>
<p>
  <em>You may as well be direct. </em>
</p>
<p>“Have you considered maybe I’d rather not be in school? You must understand by now that I have my own way of going about things.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think I’ve met a single teenager who <em>wants </em>to be in high school,” Hanamura said with an easygoing laugh. “But you know, I’m gonna be strict about this. You’re living in <em>my</em> house and technically I should’ve given you away to the police to get you like, a social worker or something. I might be breaking the law a little bit for you, here.”</p>
<p>It was his own fault that he was breaking the law. There was no reason Hanamura <em>had </em>to try and be big hearted and house Goro. He could’ve left him alone, or turned him in. Goro didn’t feel guilty in the least.</p>
<p>Not that Goro would be giving up and leaving any time soon, but that didn’t matter. It was the way he <em>got </em>here, not the situation he was in.</p>
<p>Hanamura continued. “<em>So, </em>I don’t want to forget school until we actually try.” He made a haughty hum. “And you have to listen to me. This is my threatening thing that isn’t <em>really </em>a threat but also it is.”</p>
<p>Goro grumbled, annoyed he might actually have to concede. Despite what Hanamura could do, he didn’t really want a consequence. Goro didn’t think he’d toss him back onto the streets, but it was a real option that he would turn him in to the police.</p>
<p>This was the oddest sort of blackmail Goro had ever been involved in, but it was still a rotten circumstance.</p>
<p>“Fine,” Goro said. He still thought that Hanamura wouldn’t be able to get him in. It was more likely they’d be told no and be a big waste of time. But at least it would satisfy Hanamura, and he could get back to his routine.</p>
<p>Hanamura’s face lit up when Goro agreed. He gave a single eager nod and stood. With a spring in his step like he was internally patting himself on the back, he went back to his table to finish his food.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Hanamura commented, turning back around to Goro. “Do you want breakfast? I kinda sorta cooked it.”</p>
<p>While Goro’s aching muscles and frustrated mind said no, his stomach said yes. With a frown that he didn’t think would ease if his mouth was sewn backwards, he slowly stood and made a hobble for the table.</p>
<p>“It’ll warm ya right up,” Hanamura said.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It’d been a few days, and Goro was still working daily at Junes.</p>
<p>Annoyingly enough, as per Hanamura’s request Goro had told the unloading company he couldn’t work as often. Once a week at most, compared to his usual three or four. They’d been kind, and told him not to worry, but it was mainly himself Goro was concerned with. That was a decent amount of cash he wouldn’t be pocketing.</p>
<p>Though, he thought, once the whole getting-into-school shindig was done and over with, Goro would probably be able to take up his work again. Everything would blow over, and he’d slowly get back to his old pace. For now, all he could do was take in the extra time to rest, bothersome as it was.</p>
<p>During their shift, Hanamura had come over to Goro and told him they were going to the school after work. Apparently Hanamura had gotten a call back from them on his break (where Goro hadn’t even been aware he called in the first place), and they wanted them in as soon as possible.</p>
<p>“I kinda… I was very… <em>vague </em>about the whole everything with you. If I have to lie a bit while we’re talking, you better not call me out.”</p>
<p>Goro stifled a snort.</p>
<p>When their shifts ended, they didn’t spare a moment and started on the path towards the school. Hanamura knew the way well, leading without so much of a glance for directions.</p>
<p>“Ah man, now this takes me back,” Hanamura sighed as they neared what looked like the front gate. “Didn’t think I’d be coming around here again for a long time.”</p>
<p>By the look of things, school had probably ended an hour or so ago. There were still a few stray students and clubs wrapping up their activities, but nothing like the expected bustling of the bell barely having rung. No one paid Goro any mind as he walked into the front of the building behind Hanamura.</p>
<p>The school looked old. Goro wondered how long it’d been there. It was well maintained, but the wear was showing on the wooden floors and the flattened rugs. A musty smell drifted through the halls. In such a small town, Goro hadn’t expected better.</p>
<p>They wandered into the front office, and Yosuke started up a conversation with the women at the desk. Goro glanced around, looking out the glass windows of the office and deeper into the halls.</p>
<p>It was certainly different than what Goro was used to. In the past, it wasn't like he’d been admitted to any old public school; Goro was registered in a private academy with high tuition and impressive teachers. Attending with who was supposed to be the best of the best, at least with what money could buy.</p>
<p>He didn’t know any of his classmates there, of course. No one had been much interested in the entirely average Goro Shido who roamed the halls quietly and went straight home after school. Not that Goro was too interested in trust-fund kids himself.</p>
<p>The women gave Hanamura a clipboard of papers to fill out, and the two of them headed to a row of seats at the edge of the room. Apparently, this was their busy work until the meeting with the principal. If there was something they couldn't answer, questions could be directed to him.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Hanamura muttered under his breath. “How much of this can we actually fill out?”</p>
<p>They got his name, which was a decent start, even if Goro couldn’t help but think that already there was misinformation on the page. His current residency, his date of birth, some information about his immunizations (“Did you get your shots?” “Yes.” “Cool.”). Goro did try to be as accurate as he could without giving up his identity, in the case that they did have to look at official papers. The less disorganized, the better.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long before they got stuck. It wasn’t very completed, some important information missing (like his identity number, and his dodgy guardian status), but it was all they could put down properly. Hanamura kept flipping the paper over and back over, checking to see if there were any spots they might be able to fill in.</p>
<p>“I’m sure they weren’t expecting that we’d be able to fill so little,” Goro commented, absolutely trying to discourage Hanamura’s efforts. Part of him wondered if he could get him to leave before they had to meet with the principal.</p>
<p>Hanamura replied confidently, which was annoying. “Nah, on the phone I let them know that things were pretty up in the air. They’re prepared for the worst.”</p>
<p>He stood up and took the clipboard back to the front desk. He chatted with them quietly for a moment, before he joined Goro again.</p>
<p>“Said he’ll be ready for a meeting any minute now.”</p>
<p>They sat in silence. Goro hoped the women would call them up and explain that there wasn’t enough information for a registration. He willed for the time to come, because every second he spent sitting there, the more worried he was that genuine consideration was going into his attending school.</p>
<p>One of the women stood up. “Hanamura-san? He’s ready for you.”</p>
<p>Hanamura stood, and Goro tried to stand with him, but was met with a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Stay put for now, okay?” Hanamura said. “Lemme widdle him down first for ya.”</p>
<p>Goro frowned. “Shouldn’t I be going?”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it.”</p>
<p>Hanamura went behind the desk and was led away from the front, heading down a hallway and out of sight. Goro huffed to himself and folded his arms. He was sure he wasn’t allowed because Hanamura didn’t trust him to not try sabotaging the meeting. Which was correct, and Goro didn’t like that he was aware enough to realize.</p>
<p>Knowing Hanamura, he might also have some other plot in mind. Something idotic surely, but Goro couldn’t make a scene in trying to go with him to the office. Standing out was a terrible idea, even if it was just in front of a few unfamiliar faces.</p>
<p>Goro was already getting bored when a woman walked in. Goro shied his face away a bit, but did glance over. She looked like a straight laced woman, black hair done tightly in a bun. She was with a boy who Goro assumed was her son, a teenager in a middle school uniform.</p>
<p>“I’d like to make sure he’s registered,” she said.</p>
<p>As she talked to the women at the desk, her son teetered on his feet. He looked awkward, glancing down at his shoes and fiddling with his fingers. Eventually his mother told him to go sit down, and he did, talking a chair a decent distance from Goro.</p>
<p>It was odd to think he could be a classmate. The boy looked bored more than anything, scrolling through his phone carelessly.</p>
<p>Goro needed a new phone, didn’t he. He couldn’t use the one he’d gotten from his father anymore. Having a surefire way of communication would be useful, not to mention that if it had internet it’d save him several trips to the library. A computer would be useful too, though he could probably just borrow Hanamura’s if it was drastic.</p>
<p>He could also ask Hanamura for a phone in general. Or rather, ask if he’d be willing to add Goro to his phone line. Goro could find a way to buy his own—it was the kind of necessity he didn’t mind paying for.</p>
<p>Maybe he could request it as a reward, or something. If the school business went through, Hanamura seemed like the type who’d humor that sort of request. Or even feel obligated to. Goro would keep that in mind if worse came to worst.</p>
<p>Whatever the woman up front needed to finish for her son’s registration, it concluded. She collected her purse and started towards the door.</p>
<p>“Akira, we’re leaving.”</p>
<p>Her son glanced up from his phone, then got up to leave with her. It left Goro all alone in the office once again, not exactly enjoying the solitude.</p>
<p>Hanamura had been with the principal for a while now. Goro fought sliding down in his chair in a bored slump. He could be getting paid right now, rather than sitting in a front office with stale air and distant keyboard clicks. If they didn’t need him here, why did he go in the first place.</p>
<p>After what felt like an eternity, Hanamura peeked his head over the wall. With a momentary sense of relief Goro thought they might be done—but it was squashed when he realized Hanamura was waving him over.</p>
<p>He sighed and stood, straightening his jacket and preparing himself to play by ear whatever backstory Hanamura had tried to make for him.</p>
<p>“Just wanna get a few things said and done,” Hanamura explained as they made their way to the office. “He said he wants to see you and stuff, too.”</p>
<p>The principal's office was small and matched the rest of the school in terms of wear and tear. Looking at the principal himself, Goro thought he too complimented the environment well. He was an old man, with a long beard and a small glint in his eye. He nodded when Goro walked into the room.</p>
<p>“Ah, Akechi-kun?”</p>
<p>Goro bowed. “Yes. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He knew how to be polite.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome to sit. Though, I don’t think we’ll be too long.”</p>
<p>Hanamura took a chair anyways, so Goro naturally followed.</p>
<p>There wasn’t much to talk about. The principal explained that he’d received a briefing from Hanamura, and Goro expected that it was kept a decent distance from the truth. Nothing that was too difficult to handle, but Goro’s living situation would’ve raised unnecessary eyebrows had he just been out with it.</p>
<p>“Your situation is peculiar, but not necessarily unprepared for. I understand that each student brings circumstances, and not all have the same privileges that their classmate might.” The principal stroked his beard thoughtfully. “You’ll find that I am one who feels passionate about providing an education as far as my arms may reach.”</p>
<p>Suddenly, Goro didn’t like the direction this was going. He’d been certain that without the proper information that he’d be denied entry. No and’s if’s or but’s, what was done was done. He didn’t anticipate someone more willing to bend and break the rules, and he had no reason to.</p>
<p>“The problem lies largely in, of course, your entrance exams. We do offer a second sitting, though I wanted to ask if this is something you would be prepared for,” the principal continued. “That sitting is in four days. Unfortunately, I cannot make an exception as far as the date.”</p>
<p>Goro gulped. It was clear that all eyes were on him, with Hanamura’s stare practically burning into his shoulders. This was his decision now.</p>
<p>In all honesty, Goro wouldn’t be too worried about an entrance exam. He’d passed easily at his old academy, not to mention that he studied far more than the average student. He was more impressive than his official transcripts ever let him be. If Goro tried, there was hardly a doubt in his mind that he’d pass. Unwavering confidence.</p>
<p>But, if Goro said no here then that would be the end of this discussion. He wouldn’t have to go to school, and he would be settled working full-time at Junes indefinitely. Hanamura’s gaze at him was firm, and it was enough that Goro faltered for a moment too long.</p>
<p>“I see you’re hesitating,” the principal said. “A decision doesn’t have to be made now. You are more than welcome to take the exams, even if you’re unsure. Young minds like yours are ones that should be preserved, so I’ll only ask you please take them seriously.”</p>
<p>Goro nodded slowly.</p>
<p>“How would we get him registered for that?” Hanamura asked. Goro could feel when his stare left his back.</p>
<p>The principal smiled. “You can talk to the ladies up front.”</p>
<p>With another set of nods and thank you’s, that was all the meeting had in store. They excused themselves, Hanamura talked to the secretaries, and together they left the campus entirely.</p>
<p>It was very quiet as they walked. Heavy steps with a bitter wind followed them. Hanamura didn’t speak until they were well out of view of the school.</p>
<p>“You really don’t want to go to Yasogami, do you?”</p>
<p>Goro blinked. He let a pause sit, and let go of a guilty sigh.</p>
<p>“It’s not that I… am <em>entirely </em>against going,” Goro began, because that was true. Despite the problems that could arise, going to school wasn’t the worst that could happen. And Goro understood the importance of an education, both on and off paper. “I just didn’t anticipate that I’d start attending again. It’s hard to say if I want to go or not. I need an income so I can get by on my own. Surely you understand that.”</p>
<p>Hanamura grunted to himself. “Yeah, I do. I mean I worked all through high school, and it was at Junes too. I just…”</p>
<p>He trailed off, and didn’t elaborate. They kept walking back to Hanamura’s, taking a different route than Goro would’ve thought. If it was simply avoidance or a genuinely better path, he didn’t know.</p>
<p>They walked into view of a park with a pavilion. Goro had never been to that part of town before. It was entirely empty in the cold, a grassy field stretching wide.</p>
<p>Hanamura stopped walking. He turned his head and leaned back to Goro, jerking a thumb at the pavilion. “Ya wanna sit down over there?”</p>
<p>Goro assumed he meant to continue their conversation. He agreed, knowing they were going to talk no matter what he did. Though he was curious about what Hanamura would’ve done had Goro outright said no.</p>
<p>It was cold sitting down at the metal table underneath the pavilion. There was absolute silence between them for about the first minute. Hanamura was thinking deeply to himself, and after a deep breath, he began.</p>
<p>“As you can… probably guess, I’m not in university right now. And that’s my fault, because since my dad is the branch manager over at Junes, I thought I might be able to make it a career, or something. Thought I had all my cards laid out for me, so I never really cared about high school.”</p>
<p>He let a short pause sit. Goro waited through it, watching him collect his thoughts.</p>
<p>“There’s a guy I know who’s in a pretty nice university in Tokyo. Everyone knew he’d get there, he’s an amazing dude. Got his head on straight and all that.” Hanamura chuckled weakly. “<em>‘Guy I know</em>,’ he’s my best friend. He’s my… he’s my <em>partner, </em>you know? I met him my second year, he moved out here and stayed until the end of March. We kept in contact, yada yada yada, and I thought once we figured out our lives a little more we’d be able to kinda, do things together again. Be proper partners again. And I always knew we moved at different paces, but I thought… God. I don’t know what I thought, really, I never think things through properly. I guess I just assumed things would work themselves out.”</p>
<p>His expression fell. “But now he’s up in Tokyo becoming a whole-ass person, and I’m still stuck here and being the same guy I was five years ago. Twiddling my thumbs and with nothing to show. The biggest thing I’ve done is move out of my parents house but, big whoop, I still live in the same neighborhood. <em>And</em> it’s a shitty house.” He shook his head. “I’m getting off topic. Basically what I’m trying to say is—don’t get yourself stuck, Akechi-kun. I know you’re coming from a hard place and I totally respect that you have the authority to do what you want and what you think you need to. You could stay here for the rest of your life if you wanted to, not everyone needs a worldview change to grow as a person—but you still need to make your own opportunities. If you shut everything else down and get comfortable doing the same thing for the rest of your life, eventually you’re going to have some regrets. It’s fine to settle, but you’re sixteen, the things you want now are gonna seem like dust in the wind to the things you’ll want later. You’re not <em>dumb, </em>and I’m not trying to say you can’t make your own choices, but you’ve made enough life-altering decisions just by coming out here. You said you wanted a fresh start, give yourself a chance to actually make one.”</p>
<p>Hanamura let the moment sit. Then he broke eye contact, and stretched his arms well above his head. Standing up, he pushed his hands back into his pockets.</p>
<p>“Anyway, that’s all I wanted to say. Let’s head back.”</p>
<p>He started walking away, leaving Goro sitting at the pavilion for just a moment, before he stood and joined him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Goro scowled at himself in the bathroom mirror.</p>
<p>It was exam day. He was told to wear his uniform, the one from his old school or otherwise. But since Goro “<em>didn’t have</em>” his, he was borrowing Hanamura’s. It was black, and a little worn, but otherwise in decent condition. Goro just didn’t like he was wearing it.</p>
<p>He’d already been feeling a fair amount of conflict on returning to school, and Hanamura’s speech only made it more complicated. There was a frustrating cord it struck—it was true that there was no getting around he wouldn’t know what his future entailed, no matter how well he thought it through. And he wouldn’t know how he <em>felt </em>about that future until he stumbled upon it.</p>
<p>Hanamura didn’t know what Goro’s intelligence was really like. If Goro fucked up the exam, then it’d be taken as if it was too hard to pass. He could easily miss questions intentionally and ruin his chances without much suspicion. He knew how to get just under a passing grade, too.</p>
<p>But Goro couldn’t decide if he wanted that. He stared deeply into his reflection, not pleased with what he saw but knowing it was all he had.</p>
<p>Was this the best way to go?</p>
<p>He was taking too long. Careful fingers finished buttoning the uniform before he returned into the main room, Hanamura leaning against his dining table.</p>
<p>“Lookin’ good,” Hanamura said with a grin. He looked Goro up and down. “Seems like it fits pretty well, too.”</p>
<p>Goro straightened the collar. “I’m a little surprised it isn’t torn.”</p>
<p>“Hey, I wasn’t some rebel you know.”</p>
<p>There wasn’t much left to do before it was time to leave. They’d both eaten, Goro showered, and any bits of conversation were left unsaid for the most part. Hanamura seemed like he’d done all the convincing he thought he could, and was leaving it to Goro to make the decision.</p>
<p>It’d taken a bit to begin to trust it, but the way Hanamura let Goro have more freedom than he implied was gratifying. Obviously he’d threatened Goro’s way into the house and his schooling, but he also tended to respect his choices. It was hard to overlook one or the other, and it made Hanamura a growing mystery to Goro. A mystery he hadn’t really expected from him.</p>
<p>After a few scarce words, they went off to the school. Hanamura was only sending him off before his shift, so Goro would be ultimately alone. It was going to be a solitary choice.</p>
<p>As they approached the school gates, Goro noticed a very small number of other students—presumably first years who were taking up the chance of a second seating. He wondered if this school was good enough to warrant such a desperate attempt of admittance.</p>
<p>Hanamura stopped at the front. “Okay, this is as far as I go. All you gotta do is follow the signs.” He patted Goro on the back. “Good luck, okay dude? You’re gonna do great.”</p>
<p>At Goro’s nod, Hanamura waved and left. Without some involuntary hesitation, Goro took his first step through.</p>
<p>
  <em>You’re running out of time now. </em>
</p>
<p>He followed the general flow of students, entering through the front doors and heading to the left, then approaching a sign-in table. He was led to a desk in a classroom.</p>
<p>It wasn’t like Goro would entirely lose his job if he started attending school again. He’d need to reduce his hours severely, yes, and drop down to part time. But he’d probably make more than what Hanamura charged him rent, even if the gap lessened.</p>
<p>And it was true that he wouldn’t get far without an education. He needed something to show for, and having one in his new name would only be beneficial. This would be the easiest way, since it seemed like things were working themselves out one way or another.</p>
<p>There would be consequences. And he’d still have to look out for himself. It was hard to gauge what was more important to him.</p>
<p>“Alright, let's settle down,” said a teacher walking into the classroom. “I’ll be handing out your first subject of tests soon, but we have some rules to go over. Pay attention.”</p>
<p>It was now or never. He needed to decide.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well fuck.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Late in March, Goro was laying on his futon in the attic. He was able to discard his blanket in the afternoons, but as the evening rolled around he’d find himself huddling back into its warmth. His space heater wasn’t quite turned off, but it’d get too hot for him some days.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure if it was good or bad that he was settling into Hanamura’s house. He’d never planned to be there for the long haul, but he was getting comfortable. Goro didn’t trust easy, he wondered if he was just latching onto the first person who seemed decently responsible. At least if he was conscious of it he could protect himself from the backlash.</p>
<p>There was a knock at the panel. Goro had gotten well used to hearing the floor pound from time to time. “Come in.”</p>
<p>The ground flipped open, and Hanamura emerged holding a letter in his mouth. Goro raised his eyebrows as he climbed fully into the attic and carefully removed the envelope from his pressed lips. He waved it.</p>
<p>“It’s from the school,” Hanamura explained, gesturing for Goro to stand with him. “I think it’s your exam results.”</p>
<p>“And you put it in your mouth?” Goro got up to look at the letter, not grabbing it when Hanamura tried to hand it off.</p>
<p>“Well cause I—uh. Cause I climbed—I was careful!”</p>
<p>“I don’t care if you open it for me. Just don’t chew on my papers inside.”</p>
<p>Hanamura grumbled to himself, but tore at the top of the letter. Inside was a folded white paper that Hanamura removed gingerly.</p>
<p>“You ready for this?” he asked.</p>
<p>Goro almost scoffed. “I’m sure I already know what it says.”</p>
<p>Hanamura looked at him like he didn’t like the attitude, but it was teasing. He straightened himself up a little, and then with a dramatic flick he revealed the contents of the paper.</p>
<p>Goro’s angle was a little off to read the fine print, but it was easy to tell what it said.</p>
<p>“...You…” Hanamura paused, gulping. “You’re in? You passed!”</p>
<p>Just like that, Hanamura was beaming. Goro, despite his internal turmoil, was a little giddy himself. It was gratifying to know that he <em>was </em>as smart as he made himself out to be. The exam hadn’t been too difficult at all.</p>
<p>Which meant, that settled it. He’d be going to Yasogami high in April.</p>
<p>It’d been an odd decision, and one that he came to in the middle of the testing. As he wrote in correct answers, he found each one filled him with something warm. Something that made him feel <em>good. </em></p>
<p>He realized, as he filled out an essay question, it was undoubtedly a burning hot feeling of spite. If nothing else to motivate him, his father would hate to know that Goro was performing well enough to get attention. In all honesty, he would probably hate to hear that Goro wasn’t struggling to keep himself upheld and educated.</p>
<p>It lit something deciding, petty reasoning as it might’ve been.</p>
<p>“We, uh, we should celebrate,” Hanamura said, still with a goofy grin on his face. “What’d ya want? I’ll buy.”</p>
<p>Goro responded without thinking.</p>
<p>“A phone.”</p>
<p>“Gh—” Hanamura stuttered. With a sigh he put a hand on his hip. “I meant <em>food, </em>you know.”</p>
<p>Goro was aware. But he wanted to bring up a phone quickly, since it was one of those underlying intentions he’d been sitting on. Goro wasn’t sure if he’d get his way, but by the look of Hanamura’s thinking face, confidence seeped through any gaps.</p>
<p>“I mean… I guess you do need one, don’t you.” Hanamura folded his arms. “Maybe we can look at some while we’re out? Cause I do still wanna do a little celebration. Only <em>kinda </em>as an excuse to eat out tonight.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t hard to make a decision on where to eat. Goro didn’t know the restaurants around, and Hanamura had a favorite ramen place. It was about dinner time anyway, so they headed straight out. Goro was thinking a little more about the prospect of a phone than he was about ramen, truth be told, but it would be nice to eat anything that wasn’t Hanamura’s cooking.</p>
<p>They walked out into the evening, Hanamura still in a good mood. It was hard to figure out what to make of it, because Goro was more inclined to distrust his senses. But he really seemed proud of Goro, and even acted like he wanted the best for him. It wasn’t what Goro was used to, if he was being honest. He didn’t know how to take it.</p>
<p>At the restaurant, the food was decent. Hanamura enjoyed his meal, and Goro thought it might’ve tasted a little better now that there was someone to eat with.</p>
<p>None of this had been part of his plan. But it was getting harder to deny that he didn’t feel lighter than he was before. Or that despite how it happened, meeting (and <em>befriending</em>?) Hanamura hadn’t been all bad.</p>
<p>Hard to deny it wasn’t… nice.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Hanamura-senpai.”</p>
<p>It slipped out unintentionally, but Goro did mean it. Though he caught him in a mouthful, and snorted as Hanamura coughed down his bite. He took a moment, and then looked oddly shy.</p>
<p>“Ya… ya know…” Hanamura began, sounding sheepish. “You’ve been super formal this whole time. Just Yosuke works fine.”</p>
<p>“Ah.” Goro cleared his throat. He hadn’t expected the response. “Alright, then.”</p>
<p>“And I’ll call you Goro-kun now, how’s that?”</p>
<p>Goro sighed, and made a show of rolling his eyes before slurping up his noodles. “If you must.”</p>
<p>It was silly, since he’d felt glad to be called by a last name of his choosing—but it was nice, just in itself, to feel a little like he’d properly gotten to know someone.</p>
<p>He really wasn’t that opposed to it, he thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tumblr: <a href="https://honeydots.tumblr.com/">honeydots</a><br/>twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/honey_dots">honey_dots</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His first day of school, Goro had a bit of buzz going around him. It wasn’t unexpected, the small town Inaba was, though the bits of enhanced attention felt odd.</p>
<p>At least it wasn’t so bad. He was hardly the only “<em>new</em>” student (most being incoming first years, but it still applied), and he was accustomed to interest from strangers. The difference here was that he didn’t need to throw them off his back the moment he could. If he gathered attention, fine then. As long as they didn’t know who he really was.</p>
<p>No one had made a scene when he introduced himself, so he thought he was safe for now. It’d been over two months since he’d appeared on the missing persons list—maybe his father had decided he was low-priority. It wasn’t like <em>his </em>life was all that different with Goro gone. And good, that worked to Goro’s benefit.</p>
<p>Goro sat in his classroom by himself for lunch. Most students were out with club recruitment, and otherwise weren’t the social types anyway. With no strict intention of making friends, it didn’t bother him.</p>
<p>He remembered his phone buzzed during class. Promises were kept to give him one, though it was a cheap model. But all he needed was texting and calling, it didn’t need to be fancy. Though it certainly took getting used to the downgrade.</p>
<p>Yosuke had texted him.</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Yosuke: </strong>skl gd?</em>
</p>
<p>With a flinch, Goro realized oh. Yosuke texted <em>like that. </em></p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>It’s about what you’d expect. It’s fine.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Yosuke: </strong>lol</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Yosuke: </strong>gld u dnt hate it tho</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Yosuke: </strong>wat u thk abt clubs? u cld join 1</em>
</p>
<p>Goro had never been in one before. He couldn’t say it sounded too appealing.</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>I’m really not sure I’m all that interested.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Yosuke: </strong>u mgt as well chk and c wats arnd</em>
</p>
<p>He sighed to himself. Checking clubs would beat trying to decipher Yosuke’s texts. There were ten minutes of lunch left and nothing to fill them with, he might as well try to get a better grasp on the school.</p>
<p>As he wandered, he wondered if there were any clubs with activities low-key enough that he wouldn’t be hounded about attendance. If it was something he didn’t need to dedicate much time to, at least club activities looked decent on resumes.</p>
<p>And since he’d never been allowed in clubs, he thought maybe he should join one just to fuel that spite for his father.</p>
<p>Looking left and right at recruiters, a few clubs stood out. Mainly ones that weren’t trying too hard but at least had a couple members. The one that appealed most ended up being yearbook.</p>
<p>Not a booming club, and a way that Goro would be able to monitor any and all pictures of himself within the school. That could certainly work to his advantage, and in a way it might make him feel more like he had control.</p>
<p>
  <em>Though, you also want a record of yourself. Somewhere, anywhere. Ensure that you exist beyond thought. Because you still don’t know how long this will last. At least you’ll have more than the knowledge that you were somebody, once. You’ll have the evidence. </em>
</p>
<p>The bell rang, and Goro headed back to his class. Since he had time before his shift started today, maybe he’d have to take a look after school.</p>
<p>It could prove worthwhile.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was a pretty small club.</p>
<p>Goro walked in after the final bell, and explained that he just wanted to look around. The president introduced himself and told him they were pretty lax, and that Goro would always be welcome if he wanted to join properly.</p>
<p>There were four other members, none of them seemed new. A decently small club then. That was good, for Goro’s sake.</p>
<p>After some very brief introductions, Goro told them he’d think about it, and he excused himself for work. Even if they were lax, he’d have to adjust his hours accordingly so he could make time.</p>
<p>He thought maybe he’d bring it up to Yosuke and get his opinion, though he was sure he’d think it was a good idea. But, Yosuke had never mentioned being in a club—probably because he also worked through high school—so advice on that front wouldn’t be more useful than what Goro could think up on his own.</p>
<p>He’d be going completely blindly, then. He wondered what it would be like.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A week later, he took the leap. Yearbook club was a go.</p>
<p>He’d talked to the president, and gotten his forms signed. Yosuke had been a little ecstatic Goro actually wanted to join, positively glowing as he told Goro he had no idea at all what might happen in a yearbook club. So he was definitely on his own, but he’d done scarier things by himself.</p>
<p>Today, he found that he was part of three new members. The others were first years, one of them the boy he’d seen in the front office a month ago. He’d had a recognizable look in his eyes, Goro thought it an interesting coincidence they decided to join the same club.</p>
<p>After a second round of introductions, they were told the expectations they had for the year.</p>
<p>“Taking pictures, organizing pages, and interviewing teachers and students,” the president explained.</p>
<p>New members were in charge of pictures, while older members got seniority over what they wanted to do. If there were any positions left a new member could do that, too—but largely everyone shared responsibilities.</p>
<p>Decently typical, then. Nothing like competitions or intense practice sessions. Taking pictures couldn’t be too time consuming, Goro was sure he’d be able to generally keep up.</p>
<p>“Since it’s right at the start of the new year, lots of clubs are doing exhibition matches to try and get more students to join,” the president said. “So, that’s a fair number of easy pictures. We have permission for the cameras, so I’ll let you guys get accustomed out there. We’re all gonna be taking shots, so if you need help just ask.”</p>
<p>The group set out. They were told to try and split up around the school, so Goro and another student went outside by the track fields. Lots of clubs practiced outside in the spring, so it made sense that they’d need another person to get all the possible photos. At least, Goro thought as much.</p>
<p>The student who’d accompanied him was the boy Goro recognized earlier. They were both pretty quiet as they walked outside, and an intentional distance between them as they approached the sports field.</p>
<p>It was then Goro realized he had no idea how to use his camera. He tried pressing a few buttons, and then frowned. Somehow he’d gotten lost into the settings, and he couldn’t figure out how to go back. Goro wasn’t even sure how to take the actual picture—it was frustrating that it wasn’t a simple point and click.</p>
<p>“Do you need some help?”</p>
<p>Goro tensed, realizing was being watched. The boy had wandered up next to him (incredibly quietly, which was unnerving to say the least) and saw he’d gotten himself stuck in a random page.</p>
<p>“Ah, um.”</p>
<p>The boy gestured for him to show the back of the camera. Embarrassed that he’d been caught, he gingerly raised it to view. The boy clicked through a few settings and got the camera back to the main screen easily.</p>
<p>“You click this for taking the picture,” the boy began. He ran his thumb over to the top button on his own camera, and then moved to another. “And you hold this down while turning the little wheel up here to adjust the lens for lighting.” Finally, he put his hand on the front of the camera, where the lens extruded. “And you turn this around for focusing things. That’s the bare bone basics, but it’ll get you pretty far.”</p>
<p>When he moved away, Goro brought his camera back to his own level. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“No problem,” the boy said. He looked at his camera, and shrugged at it. “These are weirdly fancy cameras. I have no idea how they got them, but it’d make sense that it wouldn’t be easy to learn if you’d never used one before. I don’t even know all the in’s and out’s of these kinds.”</p>
<p>Goro took his word for it, though part of him felt like he was just trying to lighten the blow of Goro not knowing how a camera worked. It wasn’t like he’d ever held one, or really had a reason to learn. He knew the easiest parts, just not whatever complicated features these kinds had. Goro wasn’t <em>stupid. </em></p>
<p>In almost a huff, he put the viewfinder to his eye and pointed towards the track team. With some adjusting that was more difficult than anticipated, he was fairly sure he ended up with a decent picture. He took the camera off his eye.</p>
<p>The boy glanced his way. “Mind if I take a look?”</p>
<p>Goro almost said no. But he needed to see how to get to the album of photos anyway, <em>and</em> he needed to get out of the habit of forcing any almost-acquaintances away. If he was going to spite his father, he was going to see the whole thing through. So, for <em>now, </em>he swallowed his pride.</p>
<p>The boy clicked a few buttons while Goro paid very close attention, and easily he was led to the album. The photo showed up, and it was averagely impressive, Goro thought. The boy hummed.</p>
<p>“Not bad,” he said. “Looks like you’re a natural, senpai.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure I’ve got a lot to learn.” He wouldn’t say the compliment wasn’t a nice polish for his ego, though.</p>
<p>“We all gotta start somewhere.”</p>
<p>With that, they started taking pictures on their own. Still nearby, but Goro didn’t need to ask any more questions. Once was enough, he’d gotten himself good at not needing repetition.</p>
<p>The boy paused for a moment in the middle of their session. He swallowed, but then continued nonchalantly. “I’m Akira Kurusu, by the way.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Goro replied. He kept taking pictures as well. “I’m Goro Akechi.”</p>
<p>Kurusu hummed. “Nice to meet you, Akechi-senpai.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Goro was working his weekend at Junes, as per his usual. It was slower on Sundays, so he took the time to let himself relax.</p>
<p>“Oh, Goro-kun! C’mere, c’mere!”</p>
<p>With a deep sigh and a will to keep his calm day, Goro didn’t even look behind him to greet the voice.</p>
<p>“I’m busy at the moment, Teddie.”</p>
<p>Teddie wormed his way into view, fingers (...?) interlaced and rocking back and forth like a child. “Aw, it’ll only take a second!”</p>
<p>Goro kept himself from groaning visibly while he was on shift. Teddie was the stubborn type, so with a little reluctance Goro decided to go along with, only by the promise that it’d really be a second.</p>
<p>He followed Teddie into a lower section of the store, and to where usually boxes of soda sat waiting to be bought. For whatever reason, Teddie had stacked them up into a formation. What that formation <em>was, </em>however, Goro didn’t know.</p>
<p>“...Okay?”</p>
<p>“It’s a flower!” Teddie said wistfully. “Ah, I love spring…”</p>
<p>It didn’t look entirely stable, but at least enough that it probably wouldn’t pose a threat to customers. If anything, it was just weird looking. But that wasn’t Goro’s problem.</p>
<p>“I have to get back to working now,” was all he said.</p>
<p>Goro set off, Teddie still gazing lovingly at his creation. Goro had better things to do than compliment efforts that weren’t asked for.</p>
<p>It was quiet for a while. Goro helped a few customers and restocked some shelves. But it wasn’t long before a booming crash echoed through the store.</p>
<p>Feeling grumpy, Goro thought the sound came from where Teddie was working. When he ran to check, his suspicions were confirmed seeing the pathetic bear laying face first underneath a pile of soda. His flower had tipped.</p>
<p>“Goro-kun, heelp meee…” Teddie distantly whined from beneath the cave-in.</p>
<p>Goro felt his eyebrow twitch. Unfortunately he couldn’t just leave him there, but this wasn’t exactly in his job description either.</p>
<p>He got onto his knees and started to dig him out, while Teddie squirmed and rolled, bumping more soda around in the process. Goro quietly chided Teddie for the mess that he made.</p>
<p>“You’d better hope none of these explode.”</p>
<p>Teddie paused for a moment from trying to wiggle himself free. “Why would they explode?” he asked.</p>
<p>Goro decided he was... <em>not </em>going to explain. Teaching Teddie how to make soda cans explode would only lead to trouble. It’d be better to just carefully handle the drinks himself now, and then keep Teddie away from anything carbonated later.</p>
<p>Soon he was free, stretching his arms around as he stood amid the mess of soda boxes. “Phew!” He mimicked wiping sweat off his brow. “Thanks for rescuing me!”</p>
<p>Goro frowned. “No more making sculptures. What if that had hit someone?” Goro decided to ignore the fact that it <em>had </em>hit someone, since it was a consequence Teddie had set himself up for. “And you need to clean this up.”</p>
<p>“That’s no fun though… And all by <em>myself?</em>”</p>
<p>Teddie was pouting, though Goro didn’t exactly feel bad. He didn’t trust Teddie wouldn’t try something again, in all actuality.</p>
<p>“Why don’t I help you restack them,” Goro offered. “On the condition we put them in rows.”</p>
<p>Teddie looked elated. “You’re my hero, Goro-kun!”</p>
<p>A waste of time, but necessary when it came to Teddie. He agreed with Yosuke that it was a mystery how Teddie kept a job at Junes. He wasn’t endearing in the least.</p>
<p>The moving of the boxes was easy, but there was a fair number of them. And they’d need to make sure it looked decent, even if not arranged in a display. It was taking longer than Goro thought it needed to, but at least Teddie was decently competent at stacking in lines.</p>
<p>“Uh, senpai?”</p>
<p>Maybe a little startled, Goro turned around to see Kurusu, the boy in yearbook club with him. He was standing a little ways back, hands stuffed into the pockets of his hoodie, watching with interest at the scene unfolding.</p>
<p>“Oh, Kurusu-kun.” Goro stood and walked over, guiltless at leaving Teddie to deal with the majority of his own mess.</p>
<p>Kurusu peered over Goro’s shoulder. “Little bit of a mishap?”</p>
<p>“Something like that.”</p>
<p>“And you’re gonna make the bear work all by himself?” Kurusu grinned in an easy way, light and barely visible.</p>
<p>“He caused the mess on his own.” Not to mention it was Kurusu who’d interrupted them in the first place. He nodded in understanding, a knowing glint in his eye.</p>
<p>Goro had gotten to know Kurusu maybe a little better since their first encounter. They paired up more often than not to go take pictures, or they’d stay behind and import the photos from the cameras to the computers. They would talk from time to time, enough that a short conversation like this wouldn’t seem <em>too </em>out of the ordinary.</p>
<p>It felt nice, though unknown, that Kurusu had come up to him. Goro thought he was probably already overthinking this.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I knew you worked here,” Kurusu commented, eyes darting around the store. “Looks like you have a lot of fun, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Goro raised his eyebrows. “I worked mainly in the back until recently.” He folded his arms. “Though, which one of us is distracting me from my ‘fun?’”</p>
<p>“Causing problems tends to be a forte of mine.”</p>
<p>With the beginnings of a grin beginning to curl onto his face, Goro almost replied before the interruption of a very gleeful shout.</p>
<p>“Goro-kun, one of the soda cans exploded! WOW!”</p>
<p>Goro flinched, not happy that Teddie had probably just learned too much about the nature of soda. He sighed, and had to admit a certain defeat.</p>
<p>“I need to go deal with that.”</p>
<p>“I thought you’d look more excited.” Kurusu rubbed the back of his neck when Goro rolled his eyes. “See you at school, senpai.”</p>
<p>Goro waved a goodbye and turned back towards Teddie, hands on his hips. His expression curdled watching Teddie gaze at the spouting soda gushing from the can. “That’s coming out of <em>your </em>paygrade.”</p>
<p>“What?!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Goro was sitting in Yosuke’s house, finishing homework on the table downstairs. Yosuke was tapping away on his phone. Goro noticed when he looked up to give him a glance, though he didn’t say anything and shot his head back down to his screen. Through a few more texts, Yosuke eventually started up a conversation.</p>
<p>“Hey, so, you know how Golden Week is coming up?”</p>
<p>Goro nodded. He was looking forward to it, in all honesty. Yosuke had insisted he didn’t increase his hours for the week off, and while Goro had fought him on it, a week without too much to do <em>was </em>appealing. He’d hardly caught a break, and this was the first time he could afford one.</p>
<p>Yosuke did another double take at his phone before elaborating. “Would you be okay if I had someone come over?” he asked. Goro fully looked over at him now, searching for elaboration. “It’s my friend I mentioned a while back, the one in university? He’s gonna be off too, so he wanted to pay a visit back here.”</p>
<p>“Ah.” Goro wasn’t sure how thrilled he should be that a stranger might be coming into the house, but at least he’d asked first. Yosuke picked up on his hesitation immediately.</p>
<p>“He’s a chill guy, I promise. And he uh… sorry, he kinda knows what's going on already. He’s the one who I asked for some advice before.”</p>
<p>Goro supposed that took care of that. “And he’s trustworthy?”</p>
<p>“Completely.” Yosuke fiddled with his fingers, using his thumb to pop the joints. “And he, like, he knows a lot of people around here? Not to mention he’d also be visiting his cousin and his uncle. What I’m saying is that he isn’t gonna be <em>here </em>here the entire time.”</p>
<p>“I’ll probably be spending most of my time in the attic anyway.”</p>
<p>“Yes, good. In the attic and not at Junes,” Yosuke said with a smile. “No working yourself silly.”</p>
<p>Goro shook his head in reply, and went back to his school work; though he wasn’t thinking about it much. Was it bad that he wasn’t panicking at the thought of Yosuke bringing someone he didn’t know into the house? It’d hardly been long enough for Goro to fully get a grasp on Yosuke, despite how much time they spent together. Should he be trusting him like this?</p>
<p>But there just wasn’t a panic arising like there used to be. He was in a much more comfortable situation than he used to be, it was taking the nerves off. It was inevitable Yosuke would have someone over, Goro would just need to play it by ear like he usually did. It was an easy conclusion to come to.</p>
<p>“What’s his name?” Goro asked, less feeling like he needed to, and more like he <em>should </em>feel like he needed to.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Yosuke said, rolling his neck out. “His name’s Souji. Souji Seta.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was the day before Golden Week, and Goro was asked to take photos of the swim team with Kurusu.</p>
<p>With a teaching grace that didn’t sound <em>too </em>condescending, Kurusu had been explaining a few other hints about cameras. How to shoot from a different angle, the rule of thirds. It wasn’t all too difficult, though maybe not easy to put into action.</p>
<p>Though this was just for the yearbook. The pictures didn’t need to look good.</p>
<p>Kurusu took a shot, and then lingered for a long moment.</p>
<p>“Seems awfully cold to start swimming,” he commented as one of the swimmers took a sloppy dive.</p>
<p>Goro could only agree. “They can’t swim if they get sick from low temperatures. You’d think at least the coach would have some forethought.”</p>
<p>Kurusu took another shot, this time of the same swimmer getting out of the pool with flair. “At least they look like they’re enjoying themselves.”</p>
<p>“Maybe using the pool while they can before the break begins.”</p>
<p>With another snap, Kurusu glanced over to Goro. He held the look for a long time, before going back to his photos.</p>
<p>Goro might’ve called himself amused. “Yes?”</p>
<p>Kurusu rested his camera down, letting it hang from the strap around his neck. “Oh, just,” he paused, and grinned just barely. “Speaking of break. Anything you’re up to?”</p>
<p>“Ah, not really. Though someone I live with is having company over,” Goro said.</p>
<p>“Oh, Hanamura-san, right?”</p>
<p>Goro’s stomach dropped hard and fast. “How do you know that?”</p>
<p>Kurusu seemed calm. Goro reminded himself of that. He reminded himself that it was a better disguise to be open about his living arrangements than to be elusive. It wasn’t bad people knew things about him, despite how ingrained into his lifestyle that’d been.</p>
<p>“Just heard from somewhere, I guess. I wasn’t like, 100% positive or anything, though.” Kurusu squatted down. “Hanamura is also like, the Junes Guy. People tend to know what he’s up to.”</p>
<p>Goro nodded, a little surprised to hear that Yosuke was more… popular? At least more so than he would’ve imagined. Perhaps well-known was a better word, though everybody knowing everybody wasn’t uncommon in the least.</p>
<p>Kurusu snapped another photo. “Anyway,” he said, checking his album to see how it turned out. “I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out while we were off.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Goro hadn’t expected that. He’d never really been asked to spend time with someone his age before. He tried not to take too long to reply, thinking idly that Yosuke would probably be thrilled to hear he might’ve been making an actual friend.</p>
<p>“Sure, if you’d like.”</p>
<p>Finally looking over and away from his camera, Kurusu used that same even tone he always did. “Cool.”</p>
<p>Without much more hassle, they exchanged contact information, and it wasn’t long before club ended and they waved their goodbye’s.</p>
<p>Goro had never looked forward to long breaks in the past, where he’d be stuck all alone with only his thoughts to entertain him. But now, as Golden Week began, there was an all-new feeling of excitement he realized he’d been missing.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Youske was pacing around his house with the impatience of a child.</p>
<p>He looked nervous, Goro noticed, and he kept running his fingers through his hair. Fiddling intrusively with his jacket and dusting off his pants for the millionth time. Goro knew it was about his friend coming over, but this much maintenance seemed a little ridiculous.</p>
<p>“If there was a line between excitement and dread, you’d be a funambulist.”</p>
<p>Yosuke whipped his head around, like he was ready for action. “I'm nervous, okay? And what the heck does funabum-da-dum even mean.” He shrugged his hands into his pockets and lifted his shoulders clearly not actually wanting an answer. “He’s my partner in crime. It’s just… it’s been a while, you know? I can’t help it.”</p>
<p>He kept on pacing. Yosuke had always seemed like someone who needed to move around, but Goro hadn’t really ever seen him like this. He wondered what this friend was like.</p>
<p>“You’re positive he knows I’m here?” Goro asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, don’t worry.” Yosuke scratched a bit at his arm. “I told you he’s the one who gave me advice. He’s got the lowdown—”</p>
<p>There was a knock at the door. Yosuke stopped his jittering around, and stood still for a moment. He took a deep breath, and then muttered to himself something Goro couldn’t quite make out. With a weak thumbs up, Yosuke marched to the door and took one final moment before gripping the knob hard and opening up.</p>
<p>Apparently, it was the right guy. Yosuke greeted the man at the door with a smile, and it was returned with a hug. They chattered a bit, Yosuke sounding eager while Goro leaned from his spot on the couch to try and get a better look.</p>
<p>He was tall, taller than Youske at least, with silver hair and gray eyes. If nothing else he seemed decently nice, a sure grin plastered onto his face. Youske showed him in and closed the door behind them.</p>
<p>When his friend saw Goro, his eyebrows raised. Goro picked up on it immediately. He looked surprised, but the expression was gone just as quickly as it came. Nothing was said, and he outstretched his hand for Goro to shake.</p>
<p>“You’re Goro-kun, right?” he asked. “I’m Souji Seta. It’s nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>Yosuke looked at Goro eagerly. It was abundantly clear that he was hoping they’d get along. He was almost distracting while Goro stood up to shake Seta’s hand firmly.</p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you, too.”</p>
<p>The silence wasn’t prolonged. Seta merely smiled kindly and turned back to Yosuke, who looked positively pleased. They leaned into a natural conversation, catching up and laughing.</p>
<p>Seta had a certain air about him. Goro paid attention. He seemed very genuine, but in a way where <em>thought </em>was put into it. Mysterious in a sense that it wasn’t clear what the <em>thought</em> was. But he was casual, and at least he wasn’t threatening.</p>
<p>And Yosuke trusted him, though that didn’t mean Goro was going to.</p>
<p>There wasn’t much of a change in the energy in the house. Unlike Teddie, who could change the mood by just opening his mouth, Seta kept the calm environment intact. Goro could appreciate it.</p>
<p>Seta and Yosuke were deep in their conversation, and Goro didn’t really feel like he should interfere. Past meeting Seta, there was no reason to stay downstairs. They probably wanted time to themselves anyway, and Goro never minded being alone for a while.</p>
<p>Youske’s phone rang. He pulled it out obviously to silence it, but he made a face looking at the screen.</p>
<p>“I gotta take this. Sorry, dude.”</p>
<p>Seta shook his head sympathetically. “Don’t worry about it.” He turned to Goro and smiled. “I wanted to talk to Goro-kun anyway.” The way he worded it, the phrase didn’t sound like a request.</p>
<p>Goro frowned. Yosuke just nodded and took his call, walking into his bedroom and shutting the door. Seta didn’t waste much time, keeping a calm expression and his casual grin.</p>
<p>“Let’s talk on the back porch.”</p>
<p>That might’ve been bad news. Seta clearly knew the way and Goro followed, hair beginning to stand on end in the starkly relaxed air. Going outside into the spring evening didn’t ease his nerves, it almost heightened them. Paranoia knew its way around Goro’s mind, and if it found a chance to nest it would.</p>
<p>They sat down on the patio. Seta let his legs hang off the edge, and he leaned back onto his arms. Goro made sure to sit near the door. He hated how at peace Seta seemed, it made him queasy.</p>
<p>Finally, Seta inhaled deeply. He spoke, looking up at the cloudy sky, even toned and plainly.</p>
<p>“This is a surprise.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t answer. Don’t even look at him. </em>
</p>
<p>“I’m assuming Yosuke doesn’t know,” he went on. He glanced at Goro for just a moment, before returning his attention back to the setting sun. “Playing dumb isn’t going to get you far.”</p>
<p>The silence that hung told Goro that Seta wouldn’t go on without a reply. He swallowed, trying not to show the terror that was beginning to bear its greedy fangs.</p>
<p>“He doesn’t.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Now he knows for sure. You’ve been found out, you idiot. </em>
</p>
<p>Seta nodded. He considered that for a while, and then shifted his point of view to the fence they were facing. There wasn’t any hesitation in his actions, a fearful kind of still confidence.</p>
<p>“You know, my uncle is a detective here.” Goro’s eyes went wide, but Seta just relaxed more into his position. “I’m not going to tell him. But he and my cousin are the reasons why I tend to keep my eye on missing persons lists.</p>
<p>Goro could feel himself sweating. Somehow he’d been pushed back into the crossfire, back to a painful waiting game. Seta wasn’t going to <em>tell</em>, he’d said, but he could still do a lot more with this information. He already had the upper hand. It all came rushing back too quickly that danger had been waiting for him just around the corner.</p>
<p>“I take it you’re a runaway? The police are advertising it as a kidnapping.” Seta still wasn’t looking directly at Goro. If it was an attempt to ease pressure, it wasn’t working. Especially since Seta’s lack of was what had tensed Goro in the first place.</p>
<p>Goro’s silence had stretched on for a long time now, but Seta didn’t seem to be bothered by it. “I didn’t realize Masayoshi Shido <em>had </em>a son until I saw your name and picture on the list. I won’t ask why you ran, that’s not my business, but I can’t say you’re a high priority case.”</p>
<p>Out of anything Goro could have done, he laughed <em>(you laughed?)</em>, empty and dry. “He’ll start some search party when it benefits him. A pity party to fuel his campaign.”</p>
<p>Seta hummed like he hadn’t considered that. Goro wondered what kind of person he was in Seta’s mind. The last thing he wanted to do was justify himself with an outburst of the truth.</p>
<p>
  <em>Only if it comes to that. Don’t say too much, you’ll only make what’s maybe into what’s certain. </em>
</p>
<p>After thinking to himself for a good few moments, Seta sighed. “You should really tell Yosuke the truth. He already knows you aren’t letting him in on something.” He said it like he was offering advice on the matter. Back again with his medium tone. “He won’t turn you in. Not without hearing your side of the story.”</p>
<p>“Uh, where’d you guys go?” Yosuke called from inside. Obviously, his phone call had ended. It lasted longer than Goro expected. He wasn’t sure it was a relief or not.</p>
<p>“Oh, we’re out here,” Seta called back. He turned to Goro, finally looking at him head on. “I won’t force you. Let’s get along, okay?”</p>
<p>He stood at the same time Yosuke opened the door. He walked straight into the house past Yosuke, while Goro was still sitting on the porch. Yosuke must have noticed the look on his face.</p>
<p>“He say something weird to you?” he asked, leaning on the doorframe. “He’s a softie, don’t worry about him.”</p>
<p>Goro looked at Yosuke for a long moment. He nodded slowly, and with a little reluctance stood up to join them back in the living room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tumblr: <a href="https://honeydots.tumblr.com/">honeydots</a><br/>twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/honey_dots">honey_dots</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yosuke would probably take Goro’s confession well, if he worded it correctly.</p>
<p>Though he couldn’t be sure. He remembered how Yosuke reacted way back when he first suspected he was a runaway; that he should just make up with his parents and go home. Yosuke seemed like someone who’d change his mind with a little more background knowledge, but Goro didn’t know.</p>
<p>Of course, Seta was an issue as well. Goro doubted he could trust he wouldn’t say <em>anything. </em>He’d confronted Goro after all—he must’ve been at least prepared enough to spill had their talk gone sour. Not that he had left much room for Goro to spoil in the first place.</p>
<p>Everything had been fine, the way Goro was living with Yosuke. If everyone did their part of not sticking their noses into anyone else's business, he could go on like this for a while. And if Goro didn’t start any unnecessary fires, things would continue as smoothly as they were going.</p>
<p>That was to say as if it was going smoothly at all. He’d been taking the punches thrown at him in stride, but they were still punches. Frustratingly, he should’ve been more prepared for the unexpected. Which might’ve meant telling Yosuke could be a part of his descent into a new normality.</p>
<p>But <em>was </em>it? There were one hundred ways telling him could go wrong. And it would make Goro immensely more vulnerable. His safety and lifestyle was already at the whims of Yosuke’s (and now Seta’s) mood. Why would he purposefully give him more power? Would he think of it as power?</p>
<p>“You doing okay, senpai?”</p>
<p>Goro blinked out of his daze. He’d gotten too lost in thought, sitting with Kurusu waiting for their food at a restaurant. One of the promised outings over Golden Week, it was a new joint that Kurusu had wanted to try.</p>
<p>“Ah, I’m sorry,” he said, crossing his legs at the ankles and trying to clear the fog from his thoughts. “I’ve just got a lot on my mind today.”</p>
<p>Kurusu tilted his head. “You need to vent?”</p>
<p>“Oh, no. I’ll be fine.” It was a little too garbled to vocalize, despite how much he didn’t want to anyway.</p>
<p>“If you’re sure. But I’m a good listener.” Kurusu gave a little grin. “It’s a talent.”</p>
<p>He seemed to mean it. Goro wondered if he could keep a secret, though it was probable. Kurusu was quiet in general, and he hadn’t exposed Goro to any sensitive information.</p>
<p>Though, who could tell how Kurusu might take it. He was difficult to read, and while Goro could say he knew <em>some </em>things about him, it didn’t expose any of his deeper thoughts. He was hard to anticipate, which led Goro to look down on opening up. The unknowns were too great.</p>
<p>It was possible the gap would lessen as they got to know each other more. He’d only known Kurusu for the past month, and this was the first time they met out of school. Perhaps they needed more time. If Goro was being honest, he wasn’t sure at what point they would become close enough friends to share things like this, if they were friends at all.</p>
<p>Goro hadn’t exactly had a friend from school before, or really one in general. He could make due with the people he was usually surrounded with, and be distantly polite to his old classmates. But an actual friend wasn’t something he’d ever come by.</p>
<p>He got along well with Kurusu. He wondered if that was all it took. Growing closer just by the natural progression, or if there was something deeper Goro was missing. It made him feel stupid not knowing how friendships really worked, but he would blame that on anyone but himself. If he tried to make friends in the past, after all, he was told to squash them out without remorse.</p>
<p>If there was one thing about Kurusu that stood out and that Goro truly <em>knew, </em>it was that he always had an interesting piece of insight to offer. He’d challenge Goro, or agree with a new perspective, or have an unexpected opinion. It was part of what made him so hard to read, but it was interesting. It helped keep Goro afloat in wanting to maintain their friendship, past the fear of his unknowns. He enjoyed spending time with him.</p>
<p>Their food arrived, and it was decent. Nothing too out of the park, and Kurusu seemed equally moderately impressed. They ate through about half the meal in sillence, which was fairly typical, before Kurusu looked like he remembered something.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah. Hanamura-san has that guest over, doesn’t he? How’s that going?”</p>
<p>Goro paused while he ate. It occurred to him that if there would be a time to tell him, it’d be now. He looked at Kurusu’s murky gray eyes that told him absolutely nothing, and he thought against it.</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Goro decided to say. “They’re close, and Yosuke-san seems pretty pleased.”</p>
<p>Kurusu nodded. “The guy’s not from around here, right?”</p>
<p>“Apparently they met in high school, so he at least <em>used </em>to be here. His name is Seta, if you know him.”</p>
<p>Goro didn’t expect Kurusu to snort. “<em>Oh,” </em>he said with an entertained expression. “I bet that’s been fun to deal with.”</p>
<p>Goro went wide-eyed. He didn’t know what Kurusu meant, but it made him anxious. If there was more Goro didn’t know about Seta, that could mean worse news for him.</p>
<p>“Is there something about him?” Goro asked, probably sounding just a tad too nervous, but he didn’t care.</p>
<p>Kurusu waved around his hand in a dismissing gesture. “No, he’s just a guy. I mean how they’re dating.”</p>
<p>With a sure look of surprise on his face, it must’ve been made very clear to Kurusu that Goro had no idea that’d been the case.</p>
<p>“You didn’t know?” Kurusu actually chuckled.</p>
<p>Goro didn’t know how he would’ve. It wasn’t like Hanamura had told him, and Seta hadn’t been exactly vocal either. He supposed that made… <em>sense</em>, since he could’ve been staying with his uncle and was rather staying with Yosuke. Yosuke also called Seta his “<em>partner</em>,” but Goro didn’t think he’d meant it in that way (and in a certain sense, he still didn’t). His mind had been elsewhere, he hadn’t been paying more attention to that sort of thing.</p>
<p>But, it did click a few lights on, like the mystery jackets in Hanamura’s closet or their all-around togetherness.</p>
<p>“I… suppose it was more obvious than I was aware,” Goro said. Maybe it was rude, but he felt a bit surprised Yosuke was dating <em>anyone.</em></p>
<p>Kurusu only laughed at him. Short and sweet, and not condescending. It made Goro feel more fed up than he’d like to admit when he felt like someone was looking down on him, it was nice Kurusu just about never gave him the feeling.</p>
<p>They finished their food and paid, and set off into the streets of Inaba. It was quiet, as usual, as they walked down the empty roads. Fluffy gray clouds threatened rain.</p>
<p>“Anything you wanna do?” Kurusu asked while he zipped up his jacket a little further.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Goro followed suit. “I’m not sure there’s much to do, in all honesty.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it can get kinda old around here.”</p>
<p>They just started walking. Up and down, in relative silence. The town was growing more familiar to Goro by the day, though there tended to be new things that would pop up now and again. Though to someone like Kurusu, it was surely as run-of-the-mill as the town could get.</p>
<p>Kurusu stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Are you liking Inaba, senpai?”</p>
<p>Goro looked over at him with a little interest. “That seems out of nowhere,” he said, only taking a moment to consider it. “It’s… relaxed. I’m not used to environments like this.”</p>
<p>“It’s got it’s charms.” Kurusu looked over at an empty garbage can. A cat jumped out, surprising both of them. They kept walking.</p>
<p>“Are you not a fan?” Goro asked.</p>
<p>Kurusu shrugged. “I wouldn’t say that.” He glanced over his shoulder, probably looking for the cat. It was nowhere to be seen. “I’m just running out of stuff to do. Or I guess, I already ran out, and now I’m on the hunt.”</p>
<p>“Am I not interesting enough for your tastes?”</p>
<p>Kurusu smiled. “Opposite. But I don’t think you’d like it much if I followed you around like a lap dog.”</p>
<p>“You could always get a job at Junes,” Goro suggested, completely sarcastically. “Then you’d see me twice as much.”</p>
<p>“Ah, yeah, and then I could help the bear clean up exploding soda cans.”</p>
<p>They both laughed. That had felt like a while ago. Time was moving more leisurely since Goro moved to Inaba, without a tangible threat breathing down his neck. Maybe it was something that could grow old, but for now Goro took it in.</p>
<p>“Can I ask you a question?” Goro asked, and Kurusu nodded. “If you’ve been looking for something interesting, why did you join Yearbook, of all clubs?”</p>
<p>“Mmm…” Akira took a moment to think to himself. “I guess it’s because I like watching other people do things,” he said, but then second guessed the statement. “Well, not all the way. I guess the thing with Yearbook is that you, you know, go around to the clubs and talk to the people. You get a little bit of an inside scoop, all through the year. I get to know things and see things other people don’t. It’s kinda like I get to be a little bit a part of all the clubs? That’s how it felt in middle school at least.”</p>
<p>Goro had never thought of it like that. “What an interesting notion.”</p>
<p>“Why did you join, Akechi-senpai?”</p>
<p>Goro didn’t feel sheepish, though he knew this wouldn’t be an upstanding answer. “I’m not too sure you’ll be pleased,” he began. “I thought it seemed like a club casual enough that I could get away with low-effort. Something to look decent on a college application.”</p>
<p>“You seem like you’re putting in a lot of effort to me.”</p>
<p>With whatever ounce of unused self-reflection Goro had left, he actually agreed. What he’d been doing so far, while it wasn’t anything outstanding, was far more than he’d imagined. He even looked forward to it, some days.</p>
<p>But without knowing how to answer Kurusu, he didn’t, and left it to be a bit of a mystery to muse over for another night. It couldn’t be too important, after all.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Despite their rough start, Seta was unusually easy to get along with.</p>
<p>He could hold a conversation, and never once did he bring up Goro’s circumstances again. There weren’t any stern looks or nudging Goro on, it was like the conversation didn’t happen. Or, that he didn’t put a particular relevance on encouraging it.</p>
<p>The week passed by without another hitch. Seta was a fairly good cook, and he made a few meals for dinners. There was a time where he brought over his cousin, even—an eleven year old girl named Nanako. Goro couldn’t fight enjoying the passing days. He was beginning to understand why Seta was well known in the town.</p>
<p>Even on the day he left, he didn’t spare Goro any knowing glances. His goodbye was just as genuine as his hello had felt, thoughtful and present. It was a goodbye with nothing else underneath. Somehow, Seta had left with what appeared to be a trust in Goro.</p>
<p>And he didn’t know what to make of it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Are you good at math?” Kurusu asked.</p>
<p>They were sitting behind computers, uploading photos to use in the yearbook. It was the middle of May, and pictures of sports clubs had been shooting up with more outdoor practice. It was busywork, but it wasn’t too bad. It gave time to talk.</p>
<p>“I am.”</p>
<p>“Can you… help me with something.”</p>
<p>Goro raised his eyebrows as Kurusu explained without shame that he’d passed out in the middle of the lesson, and was left completely clueless when the homework was assigned. Goro wondered why he didn’t go to a classmate for the notes, but a short chance to flex some intelligence Kurusu’s way was tempting.</p>
<p>“Are <em>you</em>, perhaps, good at gluing things together?” Goro asked with an obvious ulterior motive. He thought he’d make Kurusu help him with a project in exchange.</p>
<p>“Sure am.” Kurusu tapped his hands against the edge of the table. “Do we have a deal?”</p>
<p>With a grin, Goro agreed. It was going to be useful to have Kurusu do the crafting work, they’d been assigned a silly project in history. Something with posters and outlines, and while Goro was good with the information, he dreaded the construction. He had a vision, he just didn’t want to put the work in.</p>
<p>“We’ll have to grab my materials from Yosuke-san’s house,” Goro said as he clicked through his photos.</p>
<p>Kurusu nodded, but then paused. “You don’t just wanna do it at your place?”</p>
<p>“Hm.” He hadn’t thought about inviting people over on his own. But he <em>did </em>live there, and he didn’t think it’d bother Yosuke. “That would work too.”</p>
<p>That settled it. It felt strange to bring someone over with him. Entertaining guests wasn’t exactly a specialty of his, he’d never had anyone in his space except for those who had to be. When Seta had been in the house it was one thing, it was another to bring someone who he had at least an opinion on.</p>
<p>It felt more alright that it was Kurusu, though.</p>
<p>Club ended and they took to the streets, and it wasn’t long before they arrived at the house. Yosuke was still at his shift for the day. Goro was fairly sure he got off late, which gave plenty of time before he’d have to concede to embarrassing introductions.</p>
<p>Kurusu was quiet most of the time, but when Goro pulled down the panel in the closet and climbed up the metal ladder he let out a single, “whoa.”</p>
<p>By this time, Goro had gotten himself a small dresser and a lamp. The materials he needed for his project were tucked away in one of the drawers, it was really the only reason he came upstairs.</p>
<p>“Hey, uh, no offence,” Kurusu began, looking up and around the attic. “But you have literally nothing in here.”</p>
<p>Goro wasn’t offended. After all, Kurusu was right. “I haven’t really had the time to decorate.”</p>
<p>He hadn’t intended to stay here long, so he never set anything up. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to—his room at his father’s was the only private (though, it wasn’t <em>really </em>private, that had been made all too clear to him) space he had. The only area he was able to personalize, even if only barely.</p>
<p>“Nice and clean though,” Kurusu commented. He swiped a finger onto the wall and looked pleased that no dust or grime had come off. “Maybe we could have a little shopping spree. Get some <em>decor.” </em>Maybe he was being sarcastic, Goro couldn’t tell. He looked around to the corners of the ceiling. “Fairy lights, or something.”</p>
<p>Goro raised his eyebrows. “Fairy lights are your key to souping up a room?”</p>
<p>“They look nice in pictures.” Kurusu let out a laugh. “I don’t decorate much either, if I’m off blame the aesthetics.”</p>
<p>“You say that as if aesthetics aren’t subjective to the viewer,” Goro argued playfully. But before he could hear whatever witty reply Kurusu might have, he sighed. “It might be nice to have a little more in here, I’ll admit.”</p>
<p>That had only done favors to egg Kurusu on. He smiled almost devilishly, considering the typical blankness he exuded.</p>
<p>“You should let me… decorate. Just a little. See how subjective aesthetics really are.”</p>
<p>With a fold of his arms, Goro made a show of considering it. “Without compensation?”</p>
<p>“You can put something in my room too,” Kurusu continued. He seemed more enthusiastic about the idea with every word. “I’ll put something up you can’t take down, and then you can put something in my room I can’t take down either.”</p>
<p>An odd exchange, though maybe interesting. It probably wasn’t something very out of the park in the grand scheme of things, but it felt a little out of the park for Goro.</p>
<p>“Fine,” Goro said. “It’s a deal.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was the end of may. As he adjusted, time now felt like it was slowly beginning to fly by.</p>
<p>Goro had just gotten home from his shift, and he was lounging on the couch before he started on his homework for the night. Mandated breaks were something Yosuke took out of the workplace for Goro; he constantly insisted Goro didn’t “<em>burn himself out.</em>” In all honesty, Goro thought he worked in a state of only burnt out throughout his life with his father. He’d already done the worst, but Yosuke took it seriously.</p>
<p>“Hey, when’s your birthday again?” Yosuke asked from his typical spot on the table. He was leaning back in his chair, letting the front legs lift off the ground.</p>
<p>“It’s June 2nd.” It was coming up, now that Goro thought about it. The upcoming Sunday.</p>
<p>Yosuke nodded. “Thought so. We should celebrate.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Goro only had distant memories of celebrating his birthday. Never after his father had taken him in, but there were some instances he remembered of spending the day with his mom. Never anything grand, but it was special that it was with her. He’d almost forgotten the feeling entirely.</p>
<p>“Maybe I’ll see if Souji can come down,” Yosuke went on, daydreaming in his own world. “He makes super good cake.”</p>
<p>Seta. It’d been about a month since Goro had seen him, which meant it’d been a month since he’d been easily found out. No cops had come storming the house meaning he’d probably kept his mouth shut, but that had barely been what was weighing his mind about Seta.</p>
<p>Goro needed to tell Yosuke more. More about himself, more about his situation. As days passed by in the house the realization that he may need to buck up and stay around for the long haul was growing clearer. But if something <em>happened, </em>either to himself or to Yosuke, it’d be safer if Yosuke knew.</p>
<p>He was leaning farther into trusting Yosuke. Not entirely, but it was there. Just present enough for Goro to feel guilty.</p>
<p>“You look like you wanna say something,” Yosuke said, a little concerned. “If you don’t want him to, that’s cool too—“</p>
<p>“Yosuke-san,” Goro interrupted. “I…”</p>
<p>He trailed off. Well, there he was, he shouldn’t try and wriggle his way out of this now. He bit on his lip hard, while Yosuke looked at him with that expression of concern only deepening.</p>
<p>“You… you must know there’s something I’m not telling you.”</p>
<p>Through a moment of silence, Yosuke pressed his tongue against the inside of his cheek and nodded slowly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guessed as much.”</p>
<p>It was quiet. Goro wasn’t sure how to word it, or even where to start.</p>
<p>“Is it something important?” Yosuke asked. He was using that voice of his when he tried to sound gentle. A serious expression to give Goro all his attention. Like he wouldn’t miss a word.</p>
<p>Goro took a deep breath. “It’s extremely important.”</p>
<p>With a purse of his lips and a hum, Yosuke nodded again. “Alright, tell me then, since you seem like you want to.”</p>
<p>Goro tried to psyche himself up. There was an unrecognizable feeling in his stomach, one that he couldn’t seem to swallow away. Yosuke already knew some things, and he was already suspicious about others, what was making this so difficult?</p>
<p>“I…” Goro tried. “Well, I’m not an orphan.”</p>
<p>Yosuke laughed. “Yeah, I figured. It was kinda obvious you just came up with that on the fly.”</p>
<p>That wasn’t unexpected. Goro had known from the start the lie was transparent. And Yosuke was smarter than he seemed, and much more perceptive too.</p>
<p>“So you already suspected I was a runaway, then.”</p>
<p>“Yeeeah, that’s pretty much what I’ve been assuming.” He gave a stressed looking smile. “Especially since you’re like, actively dodging cops.”</p>
<p>“I’m surprised you haven't turned me in by now.”</p>
<p>Yosuke shook his head. “Well, this seems like a lot more than a temper tantrum.” He settled more fully into his chair. “Is this about your parents then?”</p>
<p>Goro nodded. Yosuke waited for him to go on. This part <em>should </em>be easy, he had motivations and he had reasons. Explaining shouldn’t be difficult, and yet the words didn’t want to roll off his tongue.</p>
<p>“My father is someone well known,” Goro said, deciding that was the easiest way to introduce this. “I… ran away from him to get away from his influence. I wasn’t sure what else to do.”</p>
<p>Yosuke looked at him encouragingly, putting an understanding grin on. Goro wasn’t sure he could be as enthusiastic.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t a… good home,” Goro said slowly. He didn’t realize how hard it would be for the words to get out. It was difficult to talk about, and he felt awkward, and he didn’t want to look at Yosuke in the eyes. It almost felt embarrassing, even though he <em>knew </em>it wasn’t, but there was shame he couldn’t overcome. He’d never talked about this before, to anyone.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Yosuke said.</p>
<p>Goro didn’t want to. It felt wrong to.</p>
<p>“I believe you that you had a reason to run,” Yosuke went on. “I don’t think that you’re just… some privileged kid who wanted attention. You don’t have to justify yourself to me.”</p>
<p>Goro finally looked back up to him. Yosuke smiled.</p>
<p>“You’re fine, okay?”</p>
<p>He wasn’t fine. This conversation wasn’t over, Goro had barely covered any ground. He furrowed his eyebrows, knowing there was a piece that shouldn’t be left unsaid.</p>
<p>“I should at least tell you who he is, I think. Or who I am.”</p>
<p>“Only if you want to.”</p>
<p>Goro sighed. It was an easier topic to mention, somehow, the scorn he felt dissipating into obligation. “You must know who Masayoshi Shido is.”</p>
<p>Yosuke stuttered. “Wh—Yeah.”</p>
<p>“...That would be my father.”</p>
<p>There was genuine shock on Yosuke’s face. Goro wasn’t surprised, it wasn’t every day you realized you were housing one of the top politicians in the country’s runaway son.</p>
<p>“He has a <em>kid?” </em>Yosuke began, sounding as baffled as he looked. “I had no idea.” And then, after a pause. “<em>That guy? </em>Psh.”</p>
<p>Goro elaborated. “I was made not to stand out. People aren’t exactly supposed to know about me—I’m a scandal.” Or if they <em>did </em>know, they weren’t supposed to care.</p>
<p>“Ahh, I get it.” Yosuke sounded sour. “So then, I’m gonna guess he’s a bigger douchebag than I already thought?”</p>
<p>There was something in the way Yosuke sounded where Goro could tell he only said that to make him feel a bit better. A clear demonstration that he was on his side.</p>
<p>It did help, a little. “Undoubtedly.”</p>
<p>There was a silence that could’ve stretched on long and awkwardly, but Yosuke straightened himself up and talked through it.</p>
<p>“You literally look like you’re gonna puke, so let's save anything else for another day, okay? You can relax about it.”</p>
<p>Goro nodded. He wasn’t sure there was much more he could share right now anyway, with the state he was in. It’d been unexpected that his body would react like this, it was out of the blue and left him with dread. Not quite fear, but discomfort.</p>
<p>More than anything now, Goro wanted to be alone. “I think I’ll go upstairs for a while.”</p>
<p>But as Goro pulled down the panel and went back to his room, Yosuke stopped him.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he said. He gave that reassuring smile. “Thanks for trusting me.”</p>
<p>Goro barely knew how to reply, so he stayed quiet. But the little warm fuzz that stung in his chest was surely there, and stayed as he climbed upstairs feeling a little less heavy than before.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Happy birthday!”</p>
<p>Goro sat in front of a small vanilla cake with seventeen candles and not exactly sure what to do.</p>
<p>Yosuke had ended up inviting Seta down (which was fine, Goro hadn’t given him an answer after all), and more accidentally than on purpose had Teddie come to celebrate too. And, by Yosukes insistence, Goro had sheepishly invited Kurusu as well.</p>
<p>There were a few small gifts waiting to be opened. It was more of a gesture than Goro had ever received, and in all honesty he couldn’t tell if he liked it or not.</p>
<p>Everyone was waiting expectantly, so Goro took a deep breath to blow on the candles. He missed some on his first attempt but finished it in two, and felt a memory wash in at the scent of cheap burnt wax.</p>
<p>It was of his mother, though it was her birthday, not his. With a child’s naïveity Goro had thought he’d rescued a bad day into a good one, but it was still a sweet moment. It helped a bit with his discomfort.</p>
<p>The cake was sliced by Yosuke despite Teddie’s attempts of assuring <em>he </em>was more than capable, and the pieces were passed around. Yosuke was right, Seta did make a good cake.</p>
<p>Everyone gave Goro their best. A typical sentiment for a birthday, but they didn’t feel like empty compliments. So he smiled along, and it didn't feel too plastic to say thank you either.</p>
<p>Maybe there was something a little more special here than he would’ve thought, in a town like this. With <em>people </em>like this.</p>
<p>Maybe it wouldn’t be too much of a stretch to say he was happy.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Two weeks into summer vacation, and Goro never realized how much he took staying inside an air conditioned apartment for granted.</p>
<p>Yosuke’s house had a cooling system, but just like the heating it didn’t reach the attic. The temperature skyrocketed during the hot months, leaving Goro without a window to open (in <em>reach</em>, he would think, as he stood on the tips of his toes and still couldn't touch the glass) or a fan to circulate the air. He’d started sleeping on the couch in the main room again.</p>
<p>Though right then, Goro was out of the house. Kurusu had invited him to an outing together at the river, and Goro decided why not. Unfortunately, he hadn’t anticipated Kurusu would stand at the edge and fish for an hour.</p>
<p>He was bored out of his mind, but Kurusu told him they’d “<em>scare the fish away,” </em>if they spoke, so he was forced to sit and watch as the fishing float surely didn’t bob. If there was a skill to fishing, Goro wasn’t sure Kurusu had it.</p>
<p>His phone buzzed, and thankfully the sound wasn’t enough for Kurusu to whip his head around and press a finger to his lips. Careful and quiet, Goro fished (with more success than Kurusu) his phone from his pocket and was a little surprised to see a message from Seta.</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Seta: </strong>Hey, there’s something you need to see.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Seta: </strong>[attachment_230591738.png]</em>
</p>
<p>It was a screenshot of a news article. Goro’s stomach dropped upon realizing what it featured.</p>
<p>Sitting center screened was a picture of Goro from his first year of high school, looking clean and proper. An image description prompted his height and age, and the bits of the article he could see began detailing his disappearance.</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Seta: </strong>The official search for you has gone way up in attention.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Seta: </strong>This is from a few hours ago. If you look up your name there’s other stations reporting on you too.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>I’m sure it’s because my father’s campaigning has begun.</em>
</p>
<p>Goro still kept tabs on what was happening in Tokyo, and which news stations reported what. His father’s name had come up more recently in the media, it was only a matter of time before the search began gaining attention. He’d known this would happen.</p>
<p>
  <em>Then, if you’re so smart, where is this unease coming from? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Seta: </strong>I saw that too. Seems like you were dead on that he’d try and use you as an advertisement.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Seta: </strong>I’m sure you already know this, but you need to start being careful. Don’t go out unless you have to.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Seta: </strong>If you really start getting nervous, I’m sure you and Yosuke could come up with a reason to pull you from school for a while.</em>
</p>
<p>Seta probably wasn’t trying to instill paranoia, but Goro couldn’t help the nerves. Being out in the open was suddenly having him look over his shoulder. He had settled into a safe-and-sound lifestyle, the quick change made his stomach begin to roll.</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>Thank you for letting me know.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Seta: </strong>Yeah. Stay safe, okay?</em>
</p>
<p>Goro shut his phone. He glanced up to Kurusu, who was still holding his fishing rod without a care in the world. From the looks of it, Kurusu hadn’t seen the news before they’d gone out today. Hopefully enough Inaba residents wouldn’t care about news from Tokyo, and he could still go by unseen.</p>
<p>But he had to go back to Yosuke’s house. Seta was right that he needed to keep well under wraps more than ever now. His heart was already beginning to pound in his chest, as the reality of the situation began to dawn on him. Goro wouldn’t get another calm day like this if he was caught by the wrong do-gooder.</p>
<p>He stood up. “I need to go back.”</p>
<p>Kurusu turned to him quickly, probably having used that decent insight of his that this wasn’t Goro’s normal. He was sure he could see it in his face, too.</p>
<p>“Everything okay?” He started to reel in his fishing line. “You kind of look like you just saw a ghost.”</p>
<p>Goro began dusting his clothes off, collecting himself as well as he could.</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” he said. “I just—I need to go.”</p>
<p>
  <em>You need to go. </em>
</p>
<p>Kurusu wasn’t able to get much of a word in, Goro turning on his heel and walking straight up the hill the river dipped into. He kept to the edge of the road, probably walking a bit too quickly to be conspicuous.</p>
<p>But he had a makeshift safety, and he felt desperate to keep it that way.</p>
<hr/>
<p>On the last week of summer vacation, Seta decided to come down to Inaba before classes began again.</p>
<p>He spent an understandably decent time at Yosuke’s house, since this was the last long break for a while. It was a four day visit with only a fraction of his usual in-and-out. But in making up for that, Goro supposed, Seta brought along company.</p>
<p>His younger cousin, Nanako, was at the house today. Goro had met her when Seta had first come down earlier in the year, but he’d only really seen her when she happened to coincide leaving with Goro returning from his shift. He was there the whole day today, so he spent a little more time getting to know her.</p>
<p>And she was sweet. They got along, and she didn’t seem like she recognized him from anywhere. Goro had never really been around kids, but he didn’t hate them. There wasn’t really much more to say.</p>
<p>They’d just finished eating a dinner that Seta and Nanako collaborated on, and were now all sitting on different spots between the couch and the floor. Everyone was only talking, but something about it being a group made it nice, and casual. A group didn’t seem too bad, granted he liked everyone in it.</p>
<p>There was a knock at the door. Yosuke got up to answer it, and revealed a man that Goro had never seen before. He was decently tall, and gruff looking. Certainly older than Yosuke or Seta.</p>
<p>“Oh, dad!” Nanako chimed. Goro supposed that answered that question.</p>
<p>He leaned around Yosuke at the door. “Hey,” he said. “Got off a little earlier, so I thought I could pick you up.”</p>
<p>He started waking into the house, and it was here that Goro noticed Seta and Yosuke’s bits of panic. They were both tense, and wide eyed, and Goro hadn’t picked up on why.</p>
<p>“Come on, Nanako-chan, lets go!” Yosuke said frantically. Seta got Goro’s attention and tried to wave him off, gesturing him to the back door. He furrowed his brow a bit, before he realized what the fuss was about.</p>
<p>Nanako’s dad would be Seta’s uncle. <em>Seta’s uncle, </em>as Goro remembered well from Seta’s introduction, was a detective.</p>
<p>
  <em>Be calm. Don’t act suspiciously. Don’t move suspiciously. They know how to pick up on the undease. </em>
</p>
<p>Goro first let his head drift from the door, and tried to think of any way he could get up and out without turning heads. With his quickest idea being the bathroom, and its earning points since it had a lock, Goro took his leap of faith when he stood and walked to the side of the house, reaching for the doorknob that’d keep him between freedom and confinement.</p>
<p>“Hey,” said a low voice that could only have been the detective. Goro ignored it, and took another step to the bathroom, but it wasn’t enough.</p>
<p>“Shit,” Yosuke muttered under his breath.</p>
<p>The detective went on. “Hey, kid.” Goro wasn’t sure what to do. The backdoor wasn’t far, he thought for a moment he could try and run again, to wherever it took him. Seta began to stand, and Goro thought if he were going to make a run for it, there wouldn’t be a better time for when there were more obstacles obstructing the detective’s path.</p>
<p>But his legs felt like lead, heavy and unmoving. Of all the times to have the crushing realization that he <em>didn’t want to lose this</em>, why now, when it was going to happen one way or the other.</p>
<p>“Dojima-san,” Seta started, that tension easing tone in his voice. His uncle gently pushed past Yosuke to get further into the house. “Hey, why don’t we—”</p>
<p>
  <em>Why aren’t you fucking moving?</em>
</p>
<p>Goro’s wrist was grabbed firmly just as he was bending his knees to bolt. With some force he was tugged back to face the detective head on, and instinctively he ducked his head low to keep his face from sight.</p>
<p>“Hey. Look at me.”</p>
<p>“Dojima-san—”</p>
<p>“Are you Goro Shido?”</p>
<p>Goro winced at the name, hating to hear it spoken aloud. Surely that was all the evidence he needed, but it wasn’t like Goro hadn’t already been found out already. He heard Yosuke sigh in what sounded like a defeat.</p>
<p>The detective glanced around the room, very pointedly at Seta and Yosuke. “Did you two know about this?”</p>
<p>There was a short and expectant quiet. “Yeah,” Seta said.</p>
<p>Turning back to Goro, the detective gave a gruff sigh. “You know, when I heard Hanamura was housing a teenager, I didn’t expect it to be—” His eye narrowed into a thinking glare. “I guess this means you’re a runaway<em>, </em>aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Goro didn’t respond. He was listening, obviously, but the only thought in his mind was to stay silent and to search for a way out of this. What routes did he have, what options could he take, what were the chances that Yosuke would defend him out of this?</p>
<p>“We’re going to the station,” the detective said, and started to pull Goro along. If nothing else, Goro knew he wouldn’t go there without a struggle.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fight back. </em>
</p>
<p>“Dad, what’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Dojima-san, wait,” Seta said, putting himself between them and the door. He had his hands out in front of him, trying to steady the air. Goro kept squirming to get out of the grip.</p>
<p>In what seemed to be a quick decision, Yosuke shut the front door tightly and turned the lock. The look on his face turned very nervous, like he just realized that he’d directly disobeyed orders but didn’t feel bad about it.</p>
<p>“Sorry, uh, sir, but I really think we should talk about this.”</p>
<p>The detective looked at Yosuke sternly. Though his attention was well divided as Goro wriggled harder to get him to let go. It was frustrating how tight of a grip he kept, Goro’s skin turning red and chafing.</p>
<p>“Dojima-san,” Seta said much more firmly than before. “Will you hear us out, please.”</p>
<p>When the detective’s grip loosened, Goro took the chance to snatch his hand away. He was reluctant to sit on the couch and talk this out, but the more Goro looked at the detective, the more he thought that he wouldn’t have gotten far with a sprint.</p>
<p>Nakano was taken upstairs into the attic, while Goro sat on the edge of the couch next to Yosuke, the detective standing and looking down on them. Seta was on the armrest, leaning and looking discouraged.</p>
<p>The detective folded his arms. “Start talking.”</p>
<p>Whoever that was intentionally directed at, it didn’t matter, Yosuke stammered something out first. He was clamming up, but he was at least telling the story how it was. The detective stared at him the entire time, a slow still that made Goro’s stomach churn.</p>
<p>The details were about as good as Yosuke could provide. Goro let him say whatever he thought was necessary, since what he knew wasn’t exactly too damming. It was easy to figure out what Goro had done and why he had done it, there was just a little bit of a story behind it.</p>
<p>“And then I put him into school,” Yosuke finished, rubbing his fingers together in a nervous habit. “And then we just… we’ve just been living together. He told me who he was, but I wanted to let him sort out his feelings without my… intervention.”</p>
<p>Finally the detective moved, giving one solid nod. His eyes flashed to Goro.</p>
<p>“And you?”</p>
<p>“I have a right to silence.” He wasn’t going to just confess. There wasn’t a chance he’d get himself a lawyer, but he knew anything he said could be used against him. He didn’t have a reason to give this detective any more information than what Yosuke had.</p>
<p>The detective grunted like he expected that, and then rubbed his hands on his face in a much more relaxed motion than Goro had seen. He sighed.</p>
<p>“Souji, would you quit getting into things bigger than you are?”</p>
<p>Seta shrugged weakly. “It comes to me.”</p>
<p>The detective walked to the other end of the room, pulling a chair out from Yosuke’s dining table. He slouched into it and sighed, leaning his forearms on his thighs.</p>
<p>“Look. I get that you’re coming from a difficult place, and I get that you two want to help him. But I can’t just ignore this—looking the other way isn’t going to get any of our bases covered.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I still need to take you to the station, kid.”</p>
<p>Goro frowned, but Yosuke started getting heated. “You’re just gonna let him go back?” he asked, his nervousness not quite gone but whatever sense of justice he had taking the lead. “You realize he <em>ran away, </em>right? People don’t just restart their lives because they want to. He was escaping!”</p>
<p>“Listen, I know, and I understand that. And if there’s something going on, we can help him. But I can’t do that here, it needs to be through official sources.” He looked stern, and Yosuke shied away for a moment. Goro braced himself.</p>
<p>“Dojima-san, with all due respect,” Goro began sharply. “Do you <em>really </em>think that you would be able to hold a candle to the influence my father has?”</p>
<p>Seta adjusted himself more towards Goro on the couch. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>With a clearing of his throat and the feeling that he was about to be on a bit of a roll, Goro elaborated.</p>
<p>“What I mean is, that if I <em>could </em>have gone to the police, I would’ve.” It was almost laughable, how desperate he was. “If I <em>could </em>have avoided dropping my life and starting over in some nowhere town, I would’ve. You think that a single voice in opposition would free me and scandalize him?” Goro scoffed. “You are severely underestimating his influence. If you force me into the hands of the cops, I assure you that all you’ll be doing is throwing me back to the fucking wolves.”</p>
<p>The detective grunted. “Listen, kid, I—”</p>
<p>Goro wasn’t finished. “I <em>am </em>a cover up. The only reason he’s advertising me now is just for that—I’m his pity vote. You can try to help me all you want, the best you could do is get yourself fired. Do us all a favor and stay out of it.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Seta said a little defensively. Goro didn’t know what he’d been expecting, a nice cup of tea over Goro’s arrest? If he was going to threaten him, he wasn’t going to be sweet and polite.</p>
<p>“No, he’s—” the detective began, slumping over a bit. “Unfortunately, he’s got a point. But I can’t just let this slide. I need to take you to the station.”</p>
<p>“Sir, please wait,” Yosuke said, beginning to sound desperate. Goro scowled.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me you’re one of his cronies too.”</p>
<p>“I’m <em>not.</em>” The detective rubbed a finger against his temple. “Look, I—I’m not arresting you. I just want to get a testimony on file for now, okay?”</p>
<p>Goro’s scowl only deepened. “If you use my name, they’ll find me.”</p>
<p>“What about, uh, uh, like witness protection or whatever?” Yosuke suggested. He was glancing between the both of them.</p>
<p>“Dojima-san,” Seta said. “Is there any way you can make sure it isn’t… traceable?” He turned to Goro. “They wouldn’t have your fingerprints on file, would they? Then they couldn't find you through those.”</p>
<p>With a little reluctance, Goro nodded. The longer this conversation went on, the clearer it was that he wasn’t going to be able to find a way out of going to the station. At least if there were terms set, they might be able to protect him more thoroughly.</p>
<p>Seta looked a little relieved. “Is there anything you can do?”</p>
<p>The detective frowned, and looked down at his hands like he was thinking. “There’s a certain way of going about these things, you know.” He started shaking his leg in his concentration, before straightening himself back up. “How about this. I’ll keep what I can on paper exclusively. That’s not traceable, and it’ll be… legal enough. At least until I figure out what to do.”</p>
<p>Goro didn’t like it, but it was doable. There was a boon in that it could be used as evidence in a court of law, but that depended if it was for or against his cause.</p>
<p>“I want to go tonight,” the detective continued. “I know you’re probably tired, but if you really want confidentiality, going after the station is closed is your best bet.”</p>
<p>“I can watch Nanako,” Seta said.</p>
<p>Yosuke puffed out his chest. “I’m gonna go to the station with Goro-kun.”</p>
<p>Goro hadn’t exactly agreed yet, but he didn’t think kicking and screaming was going to be all that useful in this case. Silently, he was glad to hear Yosuke wanted to come along, even if he wasn’t going to be able to do anything. Company was more comforting than Goro wanted to admit.</p>
<p>“Fine,” the detective said. “Then let’s not waste any time.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Goro was in the interrogation room.</p>
<p>It was cold, and it was shabby. He wasn’t expecting it to be comfortable in the least, but the standards were beyond low.</p>
<p>Yosuke was waiting outside, apparently listening behind the glass. Other than himself, Yosuke, and the detective, there wasn’t anyone in the station. In a place like this, Goro wasn’t surprised no one would want to work longer than they had to.</p>
<p>He hadn’t gotten fingerprinted since he’d given his actual name and home address. There were certain legal grounds to getting fingerprinted, and Goro flexed those rights. The detective didn’t seem to have too much of a problem.</p>
<p>And as promised, so far everything was on paper. That wasn’t to say that the film of the interrogation could be kept anywhere but in their computer, but there were hundreds of thousands of testimonies. His was more likely to get lost in the crowd than singled out.</p>
<p>The detective asked him to explain a little about what he’d been doing since he got to Inaba. Goro was reluctant to say anything, knowing his words could be skewed and pushed against him in the wrong context.</p>
<p>“I’ll just ask Hanamura again if you don’t give me an answer. I’m doing this for your sake, you know.”</p>
<p>Goro hesitated for a moment more, but he talked. Sparing of details and nothing too informative— if only for the fact that this <em>was </em>an official record. If it found its way into staying in the “more” correct hands, he could use it to his benefit. He didn’t have much of a choice in the matter, anyway.</p>
<p>The detective nodded while Goro explained. It was the same story Yosuke had told, just with slightly different beginnings. It was a confession, but Goro hadn’t broken any laws. If anything, the most he kept to himself was about Yosuke’s knowing and willful involvement.</p>
<p>“Alright,” the detective said. “Next, then. What drove you to run away?”</p>
<p>Goro tensed. If it was hard to tell Yosuke, telling a stranger (a <em>cop, </em>might he add) wouldn’t be easier. He pressed his lips together and gulped. The silence dragged on.</p>
<p>“I really am trying to help you,” the detective said. “I know you’re suspicious, and you’ve got every reason to be. But keeping things to yourself will look worse, and it’ll do more harm than good.”</p>
<p>Goro tightened his hand into a fist. “Then what do you think?” he said with spite. “It was abuse.”</p>
<p>His chest tightened admitting it. There wasn’t a weight lifted getting it off his chest, it was like everything dawned in and was closer to him than ever. That painful embarrassment surged, and he didn’t want to elaborate.</p>
<p>“Okay,” the detective said. He sounded sympathetic, which Goro would only <em>assume </em>one would. “Can I try and fill in blanks and you tell me yes or no?” After a pause, he went on. “Your father was abusing you. You ran away because you felt like you couldn’t tell anyone.”</p>
<p>“I couldn't tell anyone plain and simple, but yes.” Goro’s knuckles were turning white. The detective sighed.</p>
<p>“And now you’re hiding from him, because you know if he finds you that you’ll be punished.”</p>
<p>Goro’s frown deepened. “Yes.”</p>
<p>The detective looked at him very firmly. He closed his eyes and shook his head, and thought to himself for a while. Rubbing a hand down his face, he looked back to Goro.</p>
<p>“I’ll be right back,” he said. And Goro was left alone in the room.</p>
<p>The detective was probably considering what to do. He had a daughter, Goro knew, surely there was some sort of parental pity he was dipping into. Goro didn’t want his pity, but if it would get him out of this then he’d grit his teeth and bear it.</p>
<p>Goro knew there would come a time that he’d end up caught. He’d hoped it wouldn’t be so soon, but he <em>knew </em>it was going to happen. Ever since he’d left, he’d been prepared. There was always the chance to cling to that he’d fully escape, but it wasn’t reasonable.</p>
<p>Even if he was prepared, though. It wasn’t just a whim that he realized he didn’t want to lose this life. Suddenly he <em>did</em> have something to lose, and it was much more than just an empty space. There was something here he’d found, and held, and kept. The realization that it could all end was terrifying.</p>
<p>The door opened, and the detective reemerged. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking Goro up and down.</p>
<p>“You’re free to go tonight,” he said. “I’m going to sleep on it.”</p>
<p>Goro didn’t waste a moment collecting himself and leaving the room. His heart felt like it was in his throat, and it didn’t begin to settle until he saw Yosuke by the wall, settled in the corner and looking at Goro with a reassuring smile.</p>
<p>“Time to head home, then.” He pushed himself up and put a hand on Goro’s back. He left it there while they walked out, firm and something to focus on while they walked home in the summer night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tumblr: <a href="https://honeydots.tumblr.com/">honeydots</a><br/>twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/honey_dots">honey_dots</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Late into August, Kurusu was holding true to his desire of giving Goro’s room something to look at.</p>
<p>Though it was more than just a single knick-knack. Kurusu had come over with his hands full carrying a cardboard box, grinning when he said he “<em>never specified” </em>how many something’s Kurusu could put up. Feeling then that he’d only be obligated to actually keep one of the many decorations up, Goro sighed and agreed.</p>
<p>It wasn’t quite as barren as it had been when they started today, however. Yosuke had made a similar comment about the lack of anything in Goro’s room, but he’d followed through within the week. Goro now also had a small shelf plastered to the wall, with a few books and a snow globe to hold them upright. It wasn’t the most appealing setup, the globe containing literally a miniature Junes trapped inside, but it was nice to have a place to put a few things.</p>
<p>The only other addition was a standing mirror on the far end of the attic, facing parallel to the left wall and away from Goro’s bed. It wasn’t much of anything special, but it filled up space and felt natural to own. It was nice that he could get himself ready for the day mostly in his own bedroom, rather than having to use the bathroom downstairs just to comb his hair.</p>
<p>He’d been wanting to personalize his room even more recently, ever since the encounter with the detective. It’d been a few weeks and Goro hadn’t been turned in, but he kept the situation well within the back of his mind. The detective had even turned up a few times, just talking to Yosuke a little before leaving again, but he had never demanded to take Goro back to the station.</p>
<p>Apparently, Seta had talked to him as well. Whatever direction the conversation went was a mystery to Goro, but Seta seemed to be more on Goro’s side than his uncle’s.</p>
<p>Kurusu had certainly noticed that Goro was tense the next he saw him, but he didn’t ask many questions. More than anything he’d tried to cheer him up, and it was nice to get that from Kurusu. It was what had led to them finally decorating the attic.</p>
<p>Kurusu was surely Goro’s first friend, at this point. He wasn’t sure what to call Yosuke, but friend didn’t quite cut it, so Kurusu filled the hole. They talked a bit while they decorated, laughing at each other’s attempts at witty remarks and snarky replies.</p>
<p>They sat down onto Goro’s futon once they finished, though Kurusu did most of the work.</p>
<p>“Whatcha think?”</p>
<p>Goro took a moment to look around. Kurusu had held true to his suggestion of fairy lights, wrapping them up onto his shelf and highlighting the snow globe; his most decorated section, where he’d added a small cork board behind the shelf and pinned photos he presumably took onto it. There was a poster of a show Goro had never seen (though Kurusu was adamantly trying to convince him to watch) taped near the mirror, and his final piece was put on top of Goro’s dresser. It was a little plant, made of plastic and thoroughly non-convincing, but it was a nice bit of greenery.</p>
<p>“I think,” Goro said, “you’ve successfully made my room look like it belongs to a very pathetic pixie.”</p>
<p>Kurusu laughed, nudging Goro lightly on the shoulder. Goro revelled in the moment. He’d been terrifyingly close to losing this, and with each growing day he realized how accustomed he was becoming to the lifestyle. And he wanted to keep it that way. Despite how prepared he’d been, he didn’t want to let go.</p>
<p>“Kurusu-kun,” Goro began. “Have I done a good job of keeping you entertained in your dull town?”</p>
<p>“Yup,” he replied with hardly a thought. “I hope you’re enjoying yourself too, dull as it may be.”</p>
<p>“I am.”</p>
<p>Kurusu settled himself on top of the futon further, leaning his back against the wall and tucking his legs beneath folded arms. “Though it’d be hard to think otherwise, with the shenanigans that Hanamura-san always gets himself into.” He pushed his glasses up a bit on his nose.</p>
<p>“You do your part as well,” Goro said. “Though you’ll have to keep it up if you want to keep me from boredom.”</p>
<p>A sly grin curled itself onto Kurusu. “Wouldn’t disappoint you for the world, senpai.”</p>
<p>There was a smile that couldn’t help but come out onto Goro, as well. One accompanied by a bubble in his chest, expanding and ready to pop at any moment.</p>
<p>“I’ll hold you to that.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>The school rooftop was nice in that there was a lot more open space to feel alone in.</p>
<p>Goro and Kurusu would eat lunch there almost every day. This was how Goro discovered Kurusu was a decent cook, and one day he started bringing little experimental snacks for Goro to try.</p>
<p>“I never really tried making my own stuff, but it’s more fun to cook when it’s for someone else.”</p>
<p>It was a sweet gesture, and Goro usually liked his treats. There had been a few bad ones, and Goro told him so, but typically there was a trend in good dishes. The taste of home cooked meals wasn’t nostalgic, but it was welcomed.</p>
<p>“You know,” Kurusu had said one afternoon after Goro thanked him for another snack. “Akira works just fine. We’re friends, you know.”</p>
<p>Goro swallowed his first bite hard, blinking widely at Kurusu. Goro wouldn’t say he’d ever known exactly when to make the “<em>switch</em>,” Yosuke’s proclamation also seeming to have come on too fast. But he’d known Kurusu for a while, and it did make Goro’s cheeks flush a bit upon being called a friend.</p>
<p>“Oh.” He picked at the other bit of his snack, a little sandwich with meat and cheese. “In that case, you know my first name.”</p>
<p>Kurusu grinned widely. “Sure do, Goro-senpai.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em><strong>Akira: </strong>sooo senpai</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>I’m not sure I like the sound of this.</em>
</p>
<p>It was a Wednesday evening, and Goro was on his break. How Akira managed to send him perfectly timed texts, he didn’t know, but this wouldn’t be the first time.</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Akira: </strong>theres a thing in okina city that runs until saturday</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Akira: </strong>its like an art festival and theres photography and paintings and dances and stuff</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Akira: </strong>do you wanna go with me :3 its free admission</em>
</p>
<p>Goro frowned at his phone. Okina was the small city that was the closest thing to urban near Inaba. He’d never gone there, largely because cities didn’t feel entirely safe. And as of recently, they made him more nervous than ever.</p>
<p>He had been keeping a close eye on his missing persons report, and the stakes had continued to rise. His father was even offering a decent reward for information about him. It was unnerving being out in general, and going into a city would only let even more people see him. There wasn’t a more important time than now to keep his head low.</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>I’m sorry, no thank you. I don’t think I’d have the time between shifts and school to spend the day out in the city.</em>
</p>
<p>His father had also started with his door-to-door campaigning. He was heading out into small towns and cities, being in Okina in the wrong place and wrong time might end with a face-to-face encounter. Goro could only pray that he wouldn’t go as far out as to Inaba.</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Akira: </strong>aw</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Akira: </strong>you wanna hang out at junes instead?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>You’re more than welcome to go without me, you know.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Akira: </strong>its gonna be more fun going just about anywhere with you</em>
</p>
<p>Goro felt a rush go through his fingers and all the way down to his toes. He’d been getting the feeling with Akira lately, but he certainly wasn’t going to deal with <em>that </em>on top of everything else. He swallowed around it.</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>I suggest you find a hobby, Akira-kun. </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Once again, time flied while Goro was in Inaba. And once again, Seta came down to visit.</p>
<p>It was a weekend late in September. Akira had been over since he met Goro getting off his work shift, and while they usually kept to themselves they took up the downstairs with their conversation.</p>
<p>“The swim team, honestly, I think is full of crazy people,” Kurusu said. “We keep going down to take pictures and they keep being in the pool even with the temperatures dropping.”</p>
<p>“It’s one thing when you’re keeping active on cold days to stay warm, but it’s another when you’re wading in freezing water.” Goro and Akira were close to placing bets on when they would finally give in and begin their off season, but the coach never seemed to mind the team's eagerness. Goro couldn’t understand the enthusiasm.</p>
<p>“There’s a section dedicated to fall sports, too, and it’s beginning to look like swim is going to make it in.” Kurusu leaned back into his chair. “They’re going to end up freezing their feet off.”</p>
<p>Seta and Yosuke had been nodding and laughing along. “You did some sports in high school, didn’t you partner?” Yosuke asked.</p>
<p>“Basketball,” he said. “Or soccer, sometimes. I never played in the games, though.”</p>
<p>Goro raised his eyebrows. “I wouldn’t have taken you for the athletic type.”</p>
<p>“I just had friends on the teams.” Seta laughed a little to himself.</p>
<p>Akira looked more interested than Goro would’ve thought. He leaned forward in his chair. “Would you be in the yearbook, then? Both of you?”</p>
<p>Seta looked far more excited about the prospect than Yosuke. “We sure would,” he said with a grin.</p>
<p>The evening veered into night while Yosuke begrudgingly pulled out his yearbook from his second year at Yasogami, flipping through the pages and pointing out photos they were in. They had a more decently sized friend group than Goro had realized, Seta and Yosuke lingering on group pictures and explaining memories. Teddie (in varying… forms) even showed up once or twice, though apparently he never actually attended the school.</p>
<p>It was deeply late into the night now, and Akira realized he needed to head back home. Goro smiled warmly and gave a goodbye, and that was the end of it.</p>
<p>Seta and Yosuke kept going through the yearbook, Yosuke looking like he was enjoying himself more than he wanted to let on. They had a lot of memories to go through, even if it had only been a few years ago. Lives could change pretty quickly, after all.</p>
<p>Goro excused himself back upstairs into his room, and he cuddled himself into his futon. Even with that looming fear, Goro couldn’t help but wonder if he’d be able to look back like Seta and Yosuke. Goro wouldn’t be in too many photos, but he’d taken them. Well, he and Akira had.</p>
<p>Maybe if they knew each other long enough, they could look back together. Dwell on pages and remember bits of a life Goro actually wanted.</p>
<p>It was nice to think about knowing someone that long. Being close with someone for that long. He hoped, just a little, that it would last.</p>
<p>He cuddled further into his futon. For what felt like the first time, this felt like a life he wanted to protect, if he could. It was just enough.</p>
<p>It was enough.</p>
<hr/>
<p>That same night, Goro had just barely begun to drift off to sleep, before there was a loud pounding on the panel in his room.</p>
<p>“Hey, Goro-kun? There’s something going on.” He sounded a little confused, like he didn’t know exactly what the case was himself. But it was nervous enough that Goro pushed his covers off and climbed downstairs, in his long pajama sweats and a t-shirt.</p>
<p>Seta was on the phone. Yosuke shrugged a little bit, gesturing to him. Goro looked at Yosuke with his brow furrowed, until Seta finished his conversation. But rather than hanging up he handed the phone to Goro, and turned to Yosuke probably to explain what he knew.</p>
<p>Goro put the phone to his ear. “Hello?” He gulped, a rock beginning to settle in his stomach just thinking about Seta’s expression. Hardened, without that light and causal air he carried.</p>
<p>“Hey, Akechi-kun?” Goro realized the voice quickly to be Dojima, the detective. “I, uh… shit, it’s hard to know where to start.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s going on?”</p>
<p>Dojima grunted, sounding very tired through the phone. “Well, I… okay, for starters, I got a kid down here that Souji said you knew. Kurusu-kun?”</p>
<p>Goro’s eyes went wide. “Did something happen?”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s—” He cut himself off, sighing. “Unfortunately, he’s not exactly the reason I called. But he’s gotten himself tangled into something pretty bad.”</p>
<p>Goro waited for his elaboration, gut beginning to clench and twist. He wasn’t going to jump to conclusions until Dojima explained, but his body was already reacting as if the worst was about to happen.</p>
<p>“He got taken in for—And look, I do know this kid. I’ve seen him around, I know he isn’t the type— but he’s in here for assault.” Goro inhaled sharply at the pause. Dojima continued, sounding like he wasn’t happy about it.</p>
<p>“The guy he assaulted was your father, kid. Masayoshi Shido.”</p>
<p>Something boiled in Goro’s throat. It was hot, and it was present, and he felt it settle down into his lungs and burn. It stung, and poked holes, and it made breathing feel like a challenge.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, fuck. </em>
</p>
<p>“He wouldn’t do that,” Goro said firmly, hoarsely. Dojima grunted.</p>
<p>“I know, but it’s—I don’t have the influence to stop this from happening.” He paused, like a damning moment of silence. “And we both know if this goes to court, your dad is going to win.”</p>
<p>There could be a million things running through Goro’s mind right then. The fear tangled with the adrenaline, blanking his thoughts and kickstarting them at the same time. But if there was anything that kept repeating, and pulsing, and yelling:</p>
<p>
  <em>What are you willing to lose? </em>
</p>
<p>“What’s going to happen to him?”</p>
<p>Dojima grumbled. “I don’t know exactly. But that’s a serious charge we’re dealing with.”</p>
<p>The life-ruining kind, that much was certain. Goro didn’t know the story, but he knew Akira’s side wasn’t going to be heard. This could stop Kurusu in his tracks, if the charges pulled through and he was found guilty.</p>
<p><em>When</em> <em>he’s found guilty, I’m sure you mean. </em></p>
<p>Goro knew how much his father had already taken from him. Intentionally or not, it was all he knew how to do to Goro. This would be one of the few first’s Goro could have in taking initiative, and keeping something safe and exclusive to <em>him. </em></p>
<p>But what he’d keep and what would be taken were hardly equal.</p>
<p>“He’s at the station right now? My father?”</p>
<p>Yosuke’s head whipped around at Goro’s asking.</p>
<p>“...He is,” Dojima said.</p>
<p>Goro swallowed. He found no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t look at Yosuke while he asked.</p>
<p>“Tell him his son wants to make a deal with him.”</p>
<p>Dojima was quiet, but Yosuke certainly wasn’t.</p>
<p>“Hey, wait, Goro-kun—”</p>
<p>“This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” Goro interrupted. “Dojima-san?”</p>
<p>Dojima spoke through a low grumble. “...No, kid. It wasn’t.”</p>
<p>“Will you tell him or not?”</p>
<p>“<em>Goro-kun—” </em></p>
<p>“I’ll tell him.”</p>
<p>Goro hung up Seta’s phone. With a swift movement he went to grab his jacket from the closet, Yosuke right behind him. He grabbed Goro’s arm.</p>
<p>“Hey, <em>think </em>about this, this isn’t—”</p>
<p>“It’s too late to <em>think</em>, Yosuke-san, he already knows I’m here.”</p>
<p>Seta walked up behind him. “We can figure this out a different way, you don’t need to throw yourself into the fire.”</p>
<p>Goro squirmed out of Yosuke’s grip, pulling his jacket on further. “I’m not going to let Akira-kun’s life get ruined by <em>my </em>father,” he began, already storming towards the door. “When <em>I’m here </em>and I can finally fucking do something about it.”</p>
<p>His father had taken enough from Goro, and he was sick of it. He knew what he was doing, he knew what this would ruin, but maybe his spite and his anger ran that far. This was the life that Goro was making for himself, and he wasn’t going to let his father ruin any part of it.</p>
<p>“Listen to me for half a second, Goro-kun, I—”</p>
<p>Goro opened the door, but Yosuke grabbed him again. He tried to get him to turn around and face him, but Goro kept his body forward. He couldn’t think about what else he was about to lose by doing this, Goro knew he had to look ahead and nowhere else.</p>
<p>“What’s done is done, Yosuke-san.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Go. </em>
</p>
<p>He ran.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The interrogation room was cold, and just as drabby as before, but it was endlessly more comforting than what he was about to face.</p>
<p>Dojima stood in the room with him, a deep frown on his face. He didn’t say anything, and Goro wasn’t expecting him to.</p>
<p>All of his dread was settling in, but it was numbing. There wasn’t a relief in that Akira would be alright, or a fear that he was going back to living with his father. It was numb. He knew it wouldn’t last, but he hoped at least it would turn hot and angry before it turned debilitating.</p>
<p>The door creaked open, and a nightmare dressed as a man walked in. He was the same as he always looked, dressed in a loose suit and obviously not sober. Though, he often proved to be unnervingly competent in his drunken slurs.</p>
<p>“Goro,” his father said in a voice dripping with enough false sympathy that Goro wanted to vomit. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”</p>
<p>He didn’t reply, and he didn’t even attempt to hide his scorn. He looked him straight in the eye, hoping that numb feeling wouldn’t get taken over by the terror that began to pulse inside his chest.</p>
<p>His father turned to Dojima, that horrible look of relief on his face. “May I have a moment with him?”</p>
<p>Dojima grunted. “Sir, I—”</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Goro said through gritted teeth. They weren’t going to get anywhere with Dojima in the room, and if Goro couldn’t get done what he needed then what was the fucking point of putting himself in the worst position possible.</p>
<p>With a frown that only grew deeper, Dojima nodded. He left the room slowly, keeping an eye on Goro’s father and looking like he wasn’t quite satisfied with the results he was given.</p>
<p>With the door firmly shut and the pseudo alone-time veering in, Goro’s father put his hands onto the table and leaned forward, pitiful smile relaxing into a frown.</p>
<p>“Wasn’t that a stunt,” he said slowly. “For a second I thought you might’ve had a backbone, but here you are.”</p>
<p>“I want you to drop the charges,” Goro said quickly and firmly, ignoring the hot shame that often welled up when he spoke to his father. “On the boy who you met tonight.”</p>
<p>His father stared at him, before he released his weight off the table and stood up fully. He kneaded at the knot in his back he’d always loudly complain about, and thought for a moment.</p>
<p>“You wanted a deal, didn’t you? Where’s the weight you’re pulling?”</p>
<p>Goro didn’t dare move, no clawing at the back of his hand or taking too deep of a breath.</p>
<p>“I’ll do anything you say,” Goro compromised. “I’ll come home, and I’ll accept whatever punishment. I won’t run again.” Of course, truthfully, if he was given the chance he’d run. But the smarmy man his father was, he probably expected that, and he’d take his own measures to prevent it. Goro wasn’t sure he’d be able to get away again if he tried. This was a grip that he was locked in.</p>
<p>His father looked amused. “You talk like you know what you’re getting into.”</p>
<p>“Drop the charges.”</p>
<p>There was a thinking face his father wore that never failed to tempt Goro’s stomach with an ulcer. Mulling over each option with precision. It was easy to acknowledge that his father was intelligent, and he didn’t take the shit he dealt with lightly.</p>
<p>But when the thought curled into a grin, Goro couldn’t help but feel he was going to be done for.</p>
<p>“Fine,” his father said. “His record will be left untouched.” He stood up tall, looking down at Goro through his glasses. “Why don’t you tell the officer where he can collect your things, assuming you have any.”</p>
<p>When Goro left Inaba that night, he didn’t see anyone on the way out. If Akira was in the station they never met, and Goro informed smartly that all he had were the clothes on his back. No one retrieved his belongings, no one sent him off, he was gone and away from Inaba before the sun even began to rise.</p>
<p>It was hard to think. It was hard to keep the regrets from settling in and realize how permanent of a choice he’d just made.</p>
<p>He wished he’d looked Yosuke in the eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tumblr: <a href="https://honeydots.tumblr.com/">honeydots</a><br/>twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/honey_dots">honey_dots</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goro was getting dressed for school.</p>
<p>It was late into October, winter uniforms being enforced again and marking just over a month since Goro had left Inaba. He’d anticipated harsh consequences for his actions, but that didn’t lessen the blow that the past month had been.</p>
<p>His father had decided to advertise Goro near the heart of his campaign. Put him into the spotlight as he pushed that pitiful and woeful father figure for votes. Goro had been made to say a speech at a campaign, detailing the incident of his “<em>traumatizing kidnapping</em>” and how much of an “<em>impact it had on his outlook.</em>” Plainly and simply, he was to begin acting more like a prodigy fit for the son of a politician.</p>
<p>So he sat in the background of his father’s speeches, and upheaved his grades from the landfill they were rotting in. The pressure was different now, he had eyes on him from across platforms, and all eyes that his father completely approved of. There would be no complaint over privacy. Goro was bleeding into public knowledge.</p>
<p>All he could do was suck it up and not let it get to his head. If he fought, Akira’s case could be brought back into the limelight, not to mention if further investigations were done Yosuke too could end up with a serious charge.</p>
<p>He’d heard his father order specifically for the tapes of Goro and his father’s conversation in the interrogation room to be deleted. It was something he was intended to overhear, surely to help drive Goro into the corner that he was sinking in. No evidence, no help, no way out.</p>
<p>There was hardly even a moment where he had time to himself. When he exited his apartment, a police officer waited outside the doors of the lobby. He was an escort to Goro, publicly for his own protection to prevent another kidnapping, but the true intention was clear. No way to run, no time to himself, a visual threat not to misbehave again.</p>
<p>His only and sole time to himself was on the train. The officer would only escort him as far as the station, and Goro’s line would take him to a second policeman to lead him the rest of the way. Only within the veering public did he have a moment to himself.</p>
<p>All he thought about these days, besides what he <em>had </em>to think about, was a way to escape. Goro’s name and reputation were expendable, and they were almost all that he had to use. His most recent ideas involved commiting a scandal of some sort, but they ended there. His aftermath was too greatly unknown, each event would be a jab he had to dodge in the moment. But it was beginning to look like the last option he had.</p>
<p>He’d think about it on his train rides almost exclusively. The pressure eased enough to where he thought it was the only spot where an idea might fester. He’d mull over the same thought throughout the day, and only let the consideration soar while he was standing next to strangers with his hand clenching the railing. A few fleeting minutes of clarity.</p>
<p>When his train rides grew to an end, watching out the window and seeing the officer standing in front of gray slabs of concrete, Goro's final and wishful thought stayed consistent—if he waited long enough, maybe a chance would simply come to him without the struggle. An ideal to lighten a useless daydream, unlikely and irresponsible. But an ideal nonetheless.</p>
<p>However how long he’d wait, Goro would conclude as he stepped off the train, might end up waiting on his death knell. There just wasn’t the time.</p>
<hr/>
<p>One day just after school, Goro was called to the library.</p>
<p>Apparently, there was a tutor waiting there for him, sent by none other than his father. Probably more like one of his secretaries under a guise of academic professionalism. A private tutor was something prestigious looking, Goro almost wondered why one hadn’t been sent earlier.</p>
<p>He was briefly explained by his teacher that it was a university student with a steller education behind him, and also chided to not cause him trouble. Goro idly rubbed his fingers over his palms, thinking to himself that this was just more carefully orchestrated time being put to use for the sake of an image. Time to keep him from thinking and crafting ways to make an escape.</p>
<p>Rounding the corner to the library, he glanced around for whatever table his tutor had taken. As expected for after school, it was crowded, and it took some time for Goro to spot the secluded table in the back of the library.</p>
<p>What Goro didn’t expect, however, was for Seta to be sitting in one of the chairs.</p>
<p>Goro’s eyes went big. When Seta noticed him, he waved him over casually, a relieved grin on his face. It took a lot of control to walk over without the utter confusion pulsing through his body showing on his face.</p>
<p>“Hey there, Goro-kun,” Seta said, outstretching a hand. “I’ll be tutoring you today. Hope you don’t mind sitting in the back.”</p>
<p>Goro took his hand, but hissed through his teeth. “<em>What </em>are you <em>doing here?” </em></p>
<p>Seta gestured for Goro to take a seat, and he did. “Well, take out your things,” he began, and then much quieter. “I absolutely lied my way in. Your school likes anything that makes them look fancy, doesn’t it?”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t answer my question.” Though, in all honesty, there was a rush of relief upon just seeing Seta. Letting the memories surf to the present, confirming in all their glory that yes, this was a life he lived and not just some fantasy that he’d indulged in. It almost felt like reality had left him for a while.</p>
<p>Seta sighed. “We weren’t going to just sit back and relax while we knew what you were going through. It’s difficult, I’ll admit, with how corrupt the system is, but we’re going to get you out of this. We’ll figure something out.”</p>
<p>Goro let his lungs fill up with air, and it was really the first time he’d been able to get his body to breathe so deeply. There was his calm reassurance, that would be so easy to lean into, and to trust, and believe. And after everything, Goro still <em>wanted </em>to, but—</p>
<p>“It’s not going to be easy. I’m already wrapped up in a lot more than I used to be.”</p>
<p>“Then let’s get you out of it before you’re too intertwined to leave.” Seta laced his fingers together and leaned forwards in his chair. “We can do more for you than you think. We <em>will </em>find one way or another for you.” He paused, letting his serious gaze relax. “Worse comes to worst, I’m sure Teddie could kidnap you, his suit’s big enough for two.”</p>
<p>A small grin escaped Goro. “Whether I want you to or not, is that what you’re implying?”</p>
<p>“Sure am.”</p>
<p>“You realize it’ll be dangerous? You don’t want my father after you, too,” Goro said, fully expecting the firm nod that Seta gave.</p>
<p>“Big stuff, but I know how to be careful.” He pressed his lips together. “And I don’t think Yosuke is gonna get scared off either. We want to help you, Goro-kun.”</p>
<p>Goro wondered if he really did have resources to boast, or if he was just confident. But he was firm, and it wasn’t like Goro hadn’t been looking for a way out ever since he’d been ensnared.</p>
<p>“Fine then,” Goro said, a small smile betraying any allusiveness he’d mustered. “What’s your plan then?”</p>
<p>Seta scratched his forehead. “I’ll be honest, nothing much. I wanna give you back Yosuke and I’s info, and then I thought we could brainstorm. We don’t know much about the position you’re in, after all.”</p>
<p>“I see.” Goro scooted his chair closer into the table. “May I run an idea I already have by you? It isn’t much, but I think it could be refined into something doable.”</p>
<p>With Seta’s nod, Goro explained as briefly as he could his short idea of committing, or appearing to have committed, some kind of scandal. To break him from the public’s obsession and his father’s unrelenting image, and maybe give him more room to plot an actual escape. Seta took a long moment to consider it.</p>
<p>“I wonder how far we could take it,” he said, sounding like he was still deeply in thought.</p>
<p>With a glance to the clock, Goro tensed. He’d been here for twenty minutes at the most, but he knew he couldn’t linger much longer at the school. “I have an escort waiting for me,” he explained to Seta, who’s eyebrows raised high at the statement. “An officer assigned by my father to take me home. I’ll have to leave soon before he gets suspicious.”</p>
<p>Seta’s relaxed neutrality turned into a frown, but he didn’t make a comment. There wasn’t time to talk about it, after all.</p>
<p>“Then let me give you our numbers,” Seta said. “And you give me yours. We’re going to keep in touch, okay?”</p>
<p>There was a relief in getting their contacts put safely into his phone that Goro tried desperately hard not to show as he left the school. Justifying his time spent with being in the library studying alone, Goro was escorted to the station with a little bit more fire than he had before.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Goro texted Seta and Yosuke that same night. He was decently sure his messages weren’t being traced, but for just a little more security Goro’s first act of the night was to ask them to use a third-party messaging app, and then deleted those texts entirely. It was probably redundant, but he tried his best to hide the app deeper in his phone. Even if it was useless, he couldn’t be too safe, and it gave some peace of mind.</p>
<p>So within the new app, past the hello’s, and reassurances, and questions, Goro was eager to hop right into figuring out a plan of escape.</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t you think escape is a big word, though? </em>
</p>
<p>He’d brought up the scandal idea, and Seta even seconded him. Within his position, his only way might be to bring enough public scorn that his father will stop Goro’s frequent media appearances. It’d probably rise after the scandal was found out, but hopefully it’d eventually dwindle.</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Yosuke: </strong>i dnt want ur name 2 be drgged thru the mud tho</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Yosuke: </strong>myb itll b fake but tht stuff cn follow u</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Seta: </strong>Yeah. I don’t know if there’s a reasonable way we can clear his name though</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Yosuke: </strong>nless we cn figr out a way we cn expse the bs</em>
</p>
<p>The plan relied on Goro’s name being bastardized, but he could only agree that he’d like to not have the scandal follow him for the rest of his life. But that would require a way to justify himself, which would ruin the plan in the first place. Innocence meant he could go straight back into media attention, probably in a worse position than he started.</p>
<p>The only point he’d be able to prove his innocence, anyway, would be very quickly after the announcement. Or else it would surely spread too far and too long for the impact to be less than minimal. He’d read about this sort of exposé before, the way it can ruin someone’s career simply for being on trial for too long.</p>
<p>Goro’s father would surely call a press conference for him, whether it be a chance for him to clear or drag his own name. The evidence would be presented, the claims would be made, and Goro’s fate would be the press’s to decide.</p>
<p>
  <em>The evidence? </em>
</p>
<p>An idea came to Goro.</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>Seta-san. I know this will seem off topic, but do you happen to remember if your uncle kept my testimonies?</em>
</p>
<p><em><strong>Seta: </strong>Oh I absolutely know. He did</em>.</p>
<p>Goro thought a little longer before deciding if he should really propose the plan. It was another added layer, and certainly one that’d be riskier, but it could kill two birds with one stone. Maybe more, if he aimed right.</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>If I were to be publicly shamed, I am positive my father would hold a press conference for me to address the scandal.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>This is where, if I planned to clear my name, I might present the evidence of my innocence.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>But what if I… presented those testimonies instead? Or additionally. There would be significant media coverage, and it might give me an actual option of loosening my father’s grip. Not to mention that I could clear my name simultaneously.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Yosuke: </strong>o shit</em>
</p>
<p>Goro doubted his father would be charged, with the influence he had. But it could offer Goro a way out, or a way to go into a sort of hiding, more distance from his father. Give him time to devise something damning.</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Seta: </strong>That could work.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Seta: </strong>Genuinely. But only if we can pull it off. There’s a lot of what if’s, too, that we’re going to have to consider.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Yosuke: </strong>nd like we still need 2 figr out wat the scndl is gonna b</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Seta: </strong>Something worth calling a conference over, but nothing that we can’t prove without you actually committing a crime.</em>
</p>
<p>They discussed. There weren’t many options, and there were things that Goro wasn’t sure he wanted to try. It needed to be something that they could disprove easily, as well, but also could be mistakenly true. And realistic enough that a tabloid would believe it.</p>
<p>He didn’t want to involve anyone else directly. An organization, <em>maybe</em>, but it would be tricky. They were careful in making their decision, shooting down ideas that weren’t reliable.</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Seta: </strong>We could do something about your college admittance? I think that would be believable.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Seta: </strong>Maybe… abuse of power? Or bribery, or something. Basically you trying to get in through illegal means.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Seta: </strong>I wonder if we could conveniently falsify e-mails.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>I think that might work, as long as we’re careful.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Yosuke: </strong>we cn alws chng r minds if it dsnt look gd</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Yosuke: </strong>as lng as we dnt submit anything</em>
</p>
<p>They would go with that, at least for now. Yosuke was right that they could change it at any time, though it also meant it would be longer until Goro was out. But if he had to be slow and steady, then he would be.</p>
<p>From there, it was some ideas on their own. What evidence could and couldn't be submitted, what they planned to do. There wasn’t much but to think to themselves, see what holes that could arise and where they could patch them up.</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>I don’t think my father will care about the results of the scandal. If it comes out that I’d been lying, he’ll turn it into a betrayal. Try and make those loyal to him even more so. I doubt he’ll make a public statement before I do, or he’ll ensure he’s present during mine.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>I’ll also have to trick him into believing I did this. Perhaps I can convince him I cracked under pressure.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Seta: </strong>Your father has a lot of influence that isn’t publicly known, right?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Seta: </strong>I think our next biggest hurdle after getting the scandal to take off will be around him. Would he have a way of turning off the broadcast when you present the evidence?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Yosuke: </strong>wat if we got his phn away from him</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>You’re right that he’d probably be able to cut some of the cameras. If he didn’t have his phone on him, it would be more likely that it’d just take a longer time for him to turn them off.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>But depending on the recordings of the testimony, it may not matter. If the most important information is shown upfront, as long as the cameras are on up until then I’m sure that public demand would ask for the full videos to be released and investigated.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Seta: </strong>Alright, then what about then?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Seta: </strong>We know how the system is. If someone was paid off, then the investigation might not go through. That could leave you somewhere dangerous.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>I don’t care if he doesn’t end up being changed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>But putting those videos out into the public with the implications they have, perhaps… I could end up in something like witness protection.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Seta: </strong>My uncle is qualified for that, if you need someone to trust to go under with.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Seta: </strong>I know you got off on the wrong foot, but it would be better than staying with an officer who’s working under your father anyway.</em>
</p>
<p>If Goro could last until he was 18, that would be even better. Then he’d have rights over himself, he could legally leave his father without worrying about the repercussions from the system. There would still be obstacles, but they would be different. Maybe even manageable.</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Yosuke: </strong>assumin the vid shows wat we need, rite</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Yosuke: </strong>then we probs need 2 edit it huh</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>It'll need to be done in such a fashion that what is relevant is clearly audible, and in the beginning.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Yosuke: </strong>im gonna b rl i dnt hav the stuff 4 vid editing</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Seta: </strong>We’re gonna end up having our hands pretty full. Is there a way we can just let it play out?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>That depends if they start with the most important information, which from my own memory I can tell you they probably don’t.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>And it’ll be something that I can submit to the technical committee to show the crowd that isn’t a very obvious police testimony. They will certainly be suspicious if I hand them that.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Seta: </strong>I can try, but I’m going to be busy with school as well. I don’t have the programs for it but maybe the university does.</em>
</p>
<p>Goro wanted to see if he could get the scandal out and about during the height of his father’s campaign. He’d get the most media attention that way. If the video was going to pose this much of a problem, the delay could cost them.</p>
<p>He wondered how many wonders another hand on deck could do them. At least someone who knew their way around editing, and had access to editing equipment.</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>I may know someone who could edit it for us.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>But, Yosuke-san, I don’t have his contact information anymore. I would need you to find him for me.</em>
</p>
<p>Goro was going to use any resource available to him, after all, if he wanted to get out of here again.</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>Do you remember how I was in yearbook club?</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Goro only texted when he was sure he wasn’t being watched, but he enjoyed talking to them just the same. It brought relief, and a sense of a new normalcy. That included Akira, of course.</p>
<p>He had been a very good sport to the entire situation, taking everything in stride (though Goro couldn’t help but wonder what his reaction had been in person) and not asking too many questions. Though he’d still had his moments that were slightly… hilarious.</p>
<p>Akira had been surprised that Goro was a runaway, and more surprised that he was in actuality the son of a famous politician. Most of all, it seemed, he was surprised that Goro had kept him from getting charged for assault. Apparently no one had given him a briefing until Yosuke found him after school one evening.</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Akira: </strong>you didn’t have to do that for me</em>
</p>
<p>Goro knew he didn’t, but he wanted to. For his own sake, and for Akira’s, and for a bit of pride, too. He never quite felt like he’d given up, and while he regretted some things, he was glad he’d gotten Akira out unscathed.</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>Perhaps if you get me out of all this, all will be forgotten.</em>
</p>
<p>Akira had been given the clips, and he was working on them. He knew what needed to be done, and was explained how conspicuous the disk should be. It wasn’t any sort of major editing, but what needed to be presented first was there. According to Akira, about fifteen seconds would be their goal for air-time. Letting the whole clip play would be ideal, but without a surefire way of preventing his father from contacting his connections, they would have to make do.</p>
<p>Though, that seemed like too long. If Akira could cut it down even a few seconds, it could save Goro’s confession. He was kept well updated.</p>
<p>In the meanwhile, Seta had been working on the false evidence claims between classes. Figuring out ways to create evidence that was shaky at best, but publishable. The aim was to have information that could be circumstantially mistaken for Goro to be committing crimes, but easily disputed.</p>
<p>He had to be careful he wasn’t breaking any laws, too. No editing legal documents, or outright forging anything. They needed to get creative.</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Seta: </strong>You know how you had a lot of money on hand before? Do you have any bank statements of pulling that out?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Seta: </strong>We could find your receipts from the Amagi Inn as where you actually spent it to refute the rumor, but those statements could have an implication that you were saving money.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Seta:</strong> And then, when it all disappeared and no one knew where, we could say it was being used as bribe money.</em>
</p>
<p>It was very unsteady. That would be a very low amount to use as a bribe, and someone could pull money out for anything. But that was the <em>point. </em>It was shitty enough that it’d be easy to prove Goro’s innocence, but maybe just believable to the extent that it could get published.</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>I’m sure I can find the transactions. </em>
</p>
<p>The last, though still thoroughly important job, belonged to Yosuke. He had been researching anonymous tip lines and tabloids. Keeping an eye on who was reporting what more often. He kept everyone updated on which ones had a more political eye, and who would be more likely to take dodgy information and publish it.</p>
<p>There had been a few names that continued to stand out, and their connections to other news outlets and tabloids were decent. It would ultimately be a group decision of where to send the tips, but Yosuke was providing all the information.</p>
<p>It was coming along, though it was nerve wracking. Goro couldn’t do much more than sit and wait, with the surveillance he was under. He tried to keep things organized, and keep in good communication, but he had to keep his public persona up as well. His father continued Goro attending rallies and speeches, and it was becoming exhausting.</p>
<p>But he had a goal now. And moving towards something helped more than he could’ve imagined. He was getting somewhere, and he didn’t have a choice but to keep walking.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em><strong>Akira: </strong>so things are goin good then</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>As good as they can be.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>Unfortunately, there are still some loose ends that I’m not sure what to do about. Relatively minor, but could be devastating as well.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Akira: </strong>anything i can help with?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>Unless you can devise a way I keep my father from his phone during the press conference. It’s just a bit nerve wracking to depend on fifteen seconds without any sort of backup.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Akira: </strong>so he cant turn it off??</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>He has a lot of power within the media.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Akira: </strong>......hm</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Akira: </strong>can i tell you a secret</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>I think you’d tell me anyway, but I assume it’s something relevant.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Akira: </strong>lol fair but...........yes its relevant</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Akira: </strong>did you know that i am a fantastic pickpocket</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Akira: </strong>and okay im saying this and i think you know where im going but you also literally cannot tell this to anyone i will get in so much trouble</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Akira: </strong>but basically im very confident in this pickpocketing ability of mine</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Akira: </strong>so like......... if i can get in there............ i literally might be able to help you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>Oh.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>How confident would you say you are?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Akira: </strong>like seventy percent</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>I see.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>Then don’t let me down.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>A few weeks later, the planned day for Seta to send out the anonymous tips arrived. Goro tried to take deep breaths, trying not to overthink but also <em>absolutely </em>overthinking.</p>
<p>The tips could go nowhere, and they could end up back at square one. It could blow over and stay unpublished, or even go published but not gain enough attention to warrant any sort of denial.</p>
<p>It would be frustrating if they needed to come up with another plan, but they could do it. Goro was tired, feeling at his wits end, but he could do it. This wouldn’t be enough to burn him out.</p>
<p>He knew it would take a couple weeks for any information to end up in a tabloid. They were all going to keep their eyes on the media. It was lucky that Goro was now so publicly known, or else they’d have no chance.</p>
<p>Goro curled into his bed and tried to sleep. There was a little excitement boiling into him, with the hopes that their “evidence” would be enough. That the fame would be enough. If it didn’t work, it’d make things harder, but it wouldn’t be the end. Goro wouldn’t let it be the end.</p>
<p>He wasn’t going to continue living under his father if it’d be the death of him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was three weeks later when Goro got a text from his father, and it wasn’t a pleasant one.</p>
<p>“<em>You piece of shit.” </em></p>
<p>Goro half had it in him to screenshot the message to use as some sort of evidence. And he did, actually, because he may as well have it. Especially if things were about to get as drastic as he expected them to.</p>
<p>He slid his phone back into his pocket, almost feeling a little giddy. Going about his day with a lighter air about him, and a determination that was steadfast.</p>
<p>In the message his father had sent him, was a link to an article, plainly titled: <em>“Goro Shido Fakes His Way Into A College Admission” </em></p>
<p>The next Goro checked his phone after it had been buzzing for attention, he’d see messages from Yosuke, and Seta, and Akira. He barely needed to look to see the beginnings of celebration, and moving forward.</p>
<p>They were moving forward.</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope you’re ready. </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>There was a high following Goro home. Enough of one that, while he was prepared for a confrontation with his father, the knot of seeing him brooding on the couch choked tighter.</p>
<p>His father didn’t look Goro’s way, but Goro knew better than to try and avoid his plans. He had an act to keep up, no one could know this was intentional. It needed to look like he succumbed to pressure, and was caught. Guilt needed to ride heavily on his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Sit,” his father ordered, voice deep and decisive. Goro didn’t hesitate, gulping and sitting on the couch across from his father. Whether it was an act or not, Goro was dreading the encounter. He felt it in his chest, burning anticipation for the worst.</p>
<p>His father stood. He walked slowly to the couch where Goro sat and loomed over him. He kept his chin up, staring down through the lens of his glasses. The silent pressure built, but there was no way Goro was going to talk first.</p>
<p>Finally, in a hard tone that didn’t leave room for debate, did his father speak.</p>
<p>“I was giving you a chance,” he said, with the nerve to act like he’d just been betrayed. “I was <em>giving you an option. </em>You were no better than a child misbehaving, and I was going to let you redeem yourself.”</p>
<p>Goro balled up his fists at his running away being chalked up to <em>misbehavior, </em>as if it’d been something <em>he’d </em>done wrong rather than his father. But he knew better than to expect that kind of recognition, or to expect him to care.</p>
<p>His father continued. “Are you upset you were caught? You should be. You’re the exact child I knew you were if you really thought you’d be able to keep that from the media—not with the shit job you did at keeping it under wraps.” He paused, and brought his head down to direct his glare. “You put yourself into this mess. I expected better from you. If this was some petty attempt at trying to get back at me, you’re nowhere near smart enough to put it into action. <em>Look </em>at me when I’m fucking talking to you.”</p>
<p>Goro slowly brought his eyes up, flinching at his father’s expression. Goro wasn’t ashamed, but a habitual feeling burned through him. A pointed lecture from his father, it was just his body reacting to the situation. His arms prickled, his face felt hot.</p>
<p>His father held eye contact with Goro, like he was trying to beat him into submission with an expression. “You’re on your own, since you want it so badly. There will be a conference called, and you can explain yourself there or not, but don’t come crying to me when you realize how much you just fucked yourself over.” Spit spewed from his mouth when he lowered his tone just enough to resonate. “You should know better than to put out anything other than perfection under my name.”</p>
<p>With that, his father left. Straight out the front door, slamming it behind him and leaving Goro alone in the apartment for the night.</p>
<p>Goro’s steps felt heavy as he walked upstairs to his bedroom. Maybe it wasn’t really private, but it felt the least like it belonged to his father. It was almost instinctual, he wasn’t thinking very much about leaving the room until he was already gone.</p>
<p>He curled up into his bed. Goro was angry but didn’t have the energy for it. He’d never forgotten the terrifying ways his father would intimidate him, but the feeling wouldn’t leave. Maybe that was instinctual, too, or even learned. The heavy rock in his stomach that grew with each breath, the vomiting that would often come afterwards. It had been that way since he was a child.</p>
<p>Every part of him felt stupid for feeling this way again. That wasn’t even the <em>worst </em>interaction he’d had with his father, and it wasn’t the worst way it could’ve gone, either. He had even gotten the confirmation that he’d be getting a press conference, which had been among the scariest what-if’s they encountered in their planning. Goro should’ve been happy<em>.</em></p>
<p>He needed to let everyone know. Tell them the plan was a go, and that he was a go-getter who was going to probe for more information the moment he could. So punctual, and pristine, and put together.</p>
<p>But as he tried less to think and more to breathe, he decided that they’d have to wait until the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tumblr: <a href="https://honeydots.tumblr.com/">honeydots</a><br/>twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/honey_dots">honey_dots</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night before the press conference, Goro couldn’t find it in him to relax.</p>
<p>It had been five days since the article had been announced, and it spread from source to source. Some stations were already questioning the legitimacy of the claims, while others were reporting like it was law. Goro read blankly through the articles, enjoying anything that brought some shame to his father’s good name.</p>
<p>He hadn’t been attending school that week. Partially it had been under the command of his father, since Goro “<em>obviously</em>” couldn’t keep his mouth shut, but there was also the press to worry about. Getting hounded by reporters too early might diminish the views of his conference. Any tension that could build needed to rise, and the first sight of new information had to be Goro’s confession.</p>
<p>His phone was buzzing with texts, in between messages Goro was tediously going over the speech he had prepared for tomorrow. He had anticipated questions and memorized answers in his mind, careful not to write anything out. Goro only had two physical scripts, one that would be given to the technical committee, and one that would be looked over by his father. Goro was “<em>on his own,</em>” yes, but his father was taking measures to make sure there wasn’t anything suspicious behind the scenes. Luckily for Goro, his father had a bad habit of underestimating him.</p>
<p>If all went well, Goro would give a copy of the script to his father to read, and a separate one to the committee. Neither were quite exactly what Goro actually planned to say aloud, but the copy that went to his father omitted any mention of a video. He couldn’t be too careful.</p>
<p>Next Goro checked his phone, the group was discussing that they would all be going to Tokyo to the conference. Though Yosuke and Seta probably weren’t going to be able to actually attend.</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Akira: </strong>oh ive successfully found the way im getting in and its that they needed volunteers to take peoples jackets and i was like okay</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Akira: </strong>i was fully prepared to just sneak in though</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>Security probably wouldn’t have been very thorough. My father wanted this to be an in-and-out conference. I don’t think he wanted to give me time to justify myself.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Akira: </strong>youre tempting me here</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Seta: </strong>Are you going to have time for a rehearsal or anything like that?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>No. But I think that works more in my favor than against it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Yosuke: </strong>we r gonna meet @ 9 rite</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>Yes.</em>
</p>
<p>Goro was meeting Yosuke and Seta outside of the building so they could give him the disk. Seta had looked around and said there was a back exit, and Goro was going to take as many measures as he could to ensure that he’d make it outside.</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Akira: </strong>if something happens i bet i can get it to you too</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>That would be useful.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Akira: </strong>i have a spare copy ill bring it with</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Akira: </strong>just in case i gotta fling it to you from across the room</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.</em>
</p>
<p>It was getting late. Goro wasn’t sure he’d be able to fall asleep, but resting never hurt. He needed some time to fully collect his thoughts, anyway.</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>I should be going to sleep.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Seta: </strong>Sounds like a good idea.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Akira: </strong>night good luck</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Yosuke: </strong>gn</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Goro: </strong>Goodnight.</em>
</p>
<p>He let his phone turn off in his hand, and then rolled onto his back to face the ceiling. There were still a million ways the plan could go wrong tomorrow, but they’d prepared all they could. There wasn’t use in worrying about things that were out of hand. He just hoped he’d be able to keep anyone else out of this if it went sour.</p>
<p>
  <em>You could still run. </em>
</p>
<p>Though Goro wasn’t so sure. Facing this head on was probably the only real way he’d find a sense of freedom. It was scary, and he didn’t regret running for a second, but he had leverage this time. And he was going to use it.</p>
<p>He was <em>going </em>to use it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Goro-kun!”</p>
<p>Goro was waiting by the back exit, keeping to himself and trying to stay out of sight of the public. Yosuke ran straight to him when he came into view, disk in hand, but before Goro could register much more was he pulled into a hug.</p>
<p>“I’m happy to see you,” Youske said, squeezing Goro’s shoulders tightly.</p>
<p>“It’s good to see you too, Yosuke-san.”</p>
<p>Seta walked up behind them, hands in his pockets and a loose grin on his face. He was keeping a better eye-out than Yosuke had, but they hadn’t attracted any unwanted attention. Most of the press was already inside, and otherwise they weren’t in an easily seen spot. It was the most secure Goro had felt in months.</p>
<p>Seta nodded in a greeting and Goro nodded back, still a little trapped by Yosuke’s hug. He gave a final squeeze before releasing him, and then held the disk for Goro to take.</p>
<p>It looked just as plain as Goro had hoped. He slid it carefully into his coat pocket, it needed to stay unseen by prying eyes that worked under his father. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“We dropped off Kurusu-kun,” Seta said, taking his place next to Yosuke. “He went in through an employee entrance. Seemed like he knew just where to go.”</p>
<p>“He’s really mysterious, you know that?” Yosuke added.</p>
<p>Goro was glad to hear that Akira had made it in safely. That was one more safety net, Kurusu was a good backup for several reasons. Goro wondered if he’d see him.</p>
<p>He smiled, but it didn’t last. “I can’t stay long,” he said. Goro needed to give the disk and modified script to the technical crew, and if he disappeared for too long suspicions were going to rise.</p>
<p>Seta let his face fall to something more serious. “If you need a quick place to go after this, you can come to my dorm. You’re welcome to stay until things get sorted.”</p>
<p>Goro thought he might take Seta up on that. Going straight back to Yosuke’s would be ideal, but probably not realistic. And going to his father’s apartment would be dangerous at best. He nodded.</p>
<p>Yosuke looked between them. “I’ll visit afterwards too, if you stay there.” He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. And once again did he pull Goro into a hug. “You’re gonna be okay, alright? We’ll back you up. We got you.”</p>
<p>Goro felt something well up in his throat, and maybe even returned Yosuke’s hug, just a little.</p>
<p>But he still didn’t have long. They separated, and Goro looked to both Seta and Yosuke.</p>
<p>“Wish me luck.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Backstage was bustling with crew members, checking mic’s and making final calls. Goro stood on the edge of the chaos, trying to calm his nerves into ensuring he wouldn’t give something away. His speech was memorized, his plan was more firm than it was shaky, he didn’t have a choice but to deal with whatever he was given.</p>
<p>His father was in the audience by now, having told Goro he didn’t plan to share the stage with him. Watching Goro get out of the mess he put himself into was probably an entertainment to him. It didn’t bother Goro as much as he thought it might, just the feeling that his expectations were going to be betrayed was enough to knock out the disgust.</p>
<p>But there were still unknowns that drooped over Goro’s head. Most of all Akira, who Goro hadn’t seen or heard from today. Probably because he was working, but if his father was already in the audience, one of their most important backup plans had already either failed or succeeded. But it was a backup, and they had another, so long as Goro could keep himself on air for fifteen seconds.</p>
<p>If everything failed, Goro thought, he still might have a way or two to keep himself out of immediate harm. There were people waiting for him. He felt like he was a part of something larger than himself, in a warm and comforting way.</p>
<p>It helped. He let himself take a deep breath, and confidently smooth out his creaseless shirt. There were people around him to depend on, no matter how out of his nature that feeling was.</p>
<p>Goro was going to go on soon. He could hear the chatter from the audience, and had been for a while now. He stood with his back tall, with the hope to convince his body as to look more confident than he felt.</p>
<p>
  <em>There's confidence in being able to pull that off, isn’t there? </em>
</p>
<p>Goro’s cue was given. With one final gulp and putting his chin high and level, he took his first step onto the stage.</p>
<p>The lights were bright, but Goro was used to that from his attendance at rallies. He was to sit in the center of a long table, where a podium stood with microphones attached. The screen for the video was already down behind him, nothing playing but prepared for the projection.</p>
<p>Cameras flashed. Never did he look into the audience, he kept his head forward and chest out as he walked. Goro couldn't help but to think of how insidious this was. A corrupt state, asking a child for an explanation. No one had even thought to point fingers at his father.</p>
<p>He sat down at the chair in front of the podium, seamlessly and without a hair out of line. He placed his line of sight just above the heads of the reporters, finding a point on the wall to direct his attention towards. There were cameras all around him, news stations recording live. All this for the son of a politician, Goro thought. He was lucky that his father was such a hot topic.</p>
<p>Something as gruesome as the media would pick up on even a moment's hesitation. So Goro didn’t wait to start strong.</p>
<p>“Good morning. Thank you for your attendance.” He laced his fingers together, taking whatever necessary dramatic pause he needed to show off his confidence. “There have been thorough accusations that I’ve been articulating attempts at gaining college admittance through bribery and abuse of my status. I offer my sincerest apologies for causing an unrest.”</p>
<p>His next line would be the first that was different from the script he gave his father. A nerve built up that he would be shut down the very moment the line was said. But he didn’t have a choice, it was now or never.</p>
<p>“To emphasize this, I have prepared a projection. I ask that you will please give it your full attention and consideration, and please offer your patience for my explanation until after the video.”</p>
<p>Goro didn’t risk glancing down at his father. Gauging for a reaction would only seem suspicious, not that this already wasn’t. The lights began to go down, and it was too late to find him in the audience even if he wanted to. All Goro could do was wait.</p>
<p>The video began. All of Goro’s confidence went into Akira.</p>
<p>
  <em>One. </em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Alright,</em>” Goro heard Dojima’s voice through the speakers. <em>“Next, then. What drove you to run away?</em>”</p>
<p>
  <em>Four. Five. </em>
</p>
<p><em>“I really am trying to help you. I know you’re suspicious, and you’ve got every reason to be. But keeping things to yourself will look worse, and it’ll do more harm than good.</em>”</p>
<p>Goro quietly cursed himself for being so unwilling to speak during his interrogation. Cutting down the conversation would’ve only looked suspicious. Akira had done the best he could with what Goro gave him, it seemed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Eight. Nine. </em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Then what do you think?</em>” Goro’s voice finally came through. “<em>It was abuse.</em>”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay. Can I try and fill in blanks and you tell me yes or no?” </em>
</p>
<p>Goro clenched his fists, again angry at how silent he was. He couldn’t have predicted this, but there wasn’t a reason for it to go on as long as it did. Dojima filled in much more silence than Goro.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ten. Eleven. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Your father was abusing you. You ran away because you felt like you couldn’t tell anyone.” </em>
</p>
<p><em>“I couldn't tell anyone plain and simple, but yes.</em>”</p>
<p>At least part of Goro was glad that the spite came through just as clearly through video.</p>
<p>
  <em>Twelve. Thirteen. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And now you’re hiding from him, because you know if he finds you that you’ll be punished.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fourteen. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fifteen. </em>
</p>
<p>That was all Akira had deemed necessary for the video’s most important aspect. A weight felt like it’d been pulled straight out of his chest. Though it stung too, like it left a hole to bear in front of the crowd to peer through. But it had been said and done, and he knew it was coming.</p>
<p>The full video was only a little longer. All in all maybe a minute, it cut to the beginning of the testimony to where Goro explained part of his runaway. It hadn’t been too long to start with, and it didn’t show the later conversation he’d had with his father. But what was necessary was out, and it was all Goro needed.</p>
<p>
  <em>This was the easy part, as I’m sure you know. </em>
</p>
<p>There wasn’t time for relief. When the video finished, the lights went up. There was a silence for Goro to elaborate, but the air in the room was different. Confused, and waiting, and hungry.</p>
<p>Goro despised it.</p>
<p>“I would like to inform you, citizens of Japan, that my scandal was a sincere hoax which I am happy you fell for. I am more than willing to prove my innocence, but I am here today, in truth, for a different reason. I would like to detail the abuse I’ve suffered under by Shido, and the scandals he’s taken part in.”</p>
<p>Goro took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“I’ll answer any questions now.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was spring.</p>
<p>Goro sat in Dojima’s house, in what was apparently Seta’s old bedroom. It was small, and more cramped than Yosuke’s attic, but it wasn’t the worst way he could’ve lived. Today was his first day back.</p>
<p>It had been over a month since the conference—it had its pros and cons. Goro answered round after round of questions, ones that came from his scandal and ones that asked about his father. Both sides felt relentless.</p>
<p>It had, apparently, been cut from a few stations. At what points Goro didn’t know, but his father didn’t have enough control to keep it from airing everywhere. There were several reports that had detailed the conference, spreading it both in video form and in writing.</p>
<p>Part of the process left Goro feeling exposed. Questions diving deep, and speculations diving deeper, without much legal protection to begin with. But he’d retreated warmly into Seta’s dorm, and began to formulate what needed to be done next.</p>
<p>Yosuke and Seta, as Goro realized, had friends in odd places and corners. They hired a well recommended lawyer, though no charges had been placed against Goro as far as the admissions scandal went. It was for his own protection, and to see where Goro could go from where he was.</p>
<p>Goro was under a sort of witness protection. Dojima was an officer qualified to live with, and with name changes being a necessity under protection Goro could return to <em>Akechi </em>without much hassle.</p>
<p>His father was under trial. There were several charges, child abuse one of them. Though Goro sincerely doubted anything was going to come out of them, it was at least a stain on his father’s name. And it was a way that Goro could get away from him for a while.</p>
<p>Goro would be 18 soon. It would change his life significantly, in what affected him and what he could do. If he needed to drop everything and run again, then he’d be able to do it with a bit more gusto this time. And that was a path Goro needed to be prepared to take.</p>
<p>He knew his father wasn’t going to let him off the hook. Nothing publicly, but there would be repercussions. Goro was going to need to be careful, probably until his father’s influence died with him, but Goro had known a full escape was nigh impossible.</p>
<p>But for now, he was resting. Planning a little, but preparing himself to be as well equipped as he could to face his coming days head on.</p>
<p>There was a knock at the door. Yosuke had told Goro he was bringing over his things from the attic, so Goro opened up with expectations of helping a cardboard box out of his hands.</p>
<p>But instead, Akira was there. Dressed lightly in a coat with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Goro blinked, registering he hadn’t seen Akira since September. He smiled lightly, and Goro realized he was probably taking too long to say anything.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Akira said, shuffling his weight from foot to foot.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Goro said back. Not wanting to keep up an awkward introduction long, he moved out of the doorway and let Akira wander in, not quite sure what else to do. They’d spoken over text just fine, but seeing each other in person for the first time in months was something different.</p>
<p>Akira sat on his bed, so Goro joined him. It was hard to know where to start.</p>
<p>“How is… school?” Goro eventually asked, kicking himself a little bit at the question. At least they both were feeling the weird air.</p>
<p>Akira let out a breathy laugh. “It’s been fine. Yearbook’s going good too.”</p>
<p>Goro nodded, and then Akira nodded, and then they sat in silence. There was a lot that needed to be said, and Goro didn’t know where to start.</p>
<p>Thankfully though, Akira wasn’t usually someone to beat around the bush.</p>
<p>“Okay, I—” Akira started, and then ran his fingers through his hair. “I, so—I know we brought this up a little before, but. I really don’t know how to… You dropped a lot for me. I don’t even know how to begin to—”</p>
<p>“Akira-kun,” Goro interrupted, not exactly sure where he was going with this but absolutely thinking he needed to stop him. He took a moment to think, and then sighed. “You, well. You obviously saw my testimonies, right?”</p>
<p>Akira pressed his lips together. He paused, just for a second. “...Yeah.”</p>
<p>Goro let the statement sit, collecting his thoughts. There was less he needed to keep from Akira now, though some things were going to be private no matter how much he pressed. But he wasn’t <em>pressing</em>, he wasn’t even asking, and there were things Goro <em>wanted </em>him to know.</p>
<p>“You’re aware of what my life was, then. Even just in pieces. And with that in mind, I can say with confidence you’re the first friend I’ve ever had.” Akira eyes went big at the comment, and his face flushed a little. It made Goro grin to see him flustered. “I wasn’t about to let my father take more from me than he already had. There were things that I lost, and things that I gained, but I think those most important were left untouched.”</p>
<p>The quiet returned, with what was surely Akira thinking of how to reply. Goro waited, until Akira’s shoulders slumped into something less tense and more casual.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me I’m one of those important things, senpai,” he said, like it was a joke.</p>
<p>“What would you rather it be, then? My job at Junes? I assure you I’ve been fired.”</p>
<p>That made Akira laugh, and Goro joined him. It felt nicer than Goro thought it would to see him again. Just warm enough that it gave him something else to think about. Enough for a little distraction from time to time.</p>
<p>“You’re… pretty special to me too,” Akira said carefully. “Didn’t think I’d end up wrapped up enough to be stealing shit from a politician when we met, but. If that isn’t interesting, I don’t know what is.”</p>
<p>Goro smiled. “I’m glad I’ve succeeded in keeping you entertained.”</p>
<p>There was something about Akira’s face that changed. His eyes darted down, he started to thumb at the back of his hand. Pressing deeply into his knuckles.</p>
<p>“...I’ll pay you back somehow.”</p>
<p>Goro felt something expand in his chest.</p>
<p>“I’ll look forward to it.”</p>
<p>There was another knock at the door. It made Akira jolt to his feet, like he’d been doing something he shouldn’t have. Goro laughed at him.</p>
<p>“Uh, Goro-kun?” He heard what was surely Yosuke on the other side of the door. “I need… help, haha.”</p>
<p>Goro stood, and Akira went awkwardly to the wall to make more space. Opening up, Goro was met with a stack of boxes rather than a person, and he smirked as he took one of the boxes off the top. Akira shuffled over and took another one, revealing Yosuke looking relieved at the weight being lifted.</p>
<p>“Thanks, hey there Kurusu-kun,” Yosuke said, putting down one of the boxes. Akira nodded at him. Goro held his box a little longer, looking for a better spot to put it down.</p>
<p>“Hey, uh, I’m gonna go for now,” Akira said, looking between Goro and Yosuke. “I’ll come by again later.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Okay.” Goro was a little surprised, but maybe welcomed it too. If there was a talk that needed to be had between Goro and Akira, there was <em>certainly </em>one that had to happen between Goro and Yosuke.</p>
<p>Akira excused himself, though he was awkward enough that Goro was wondering if he’d missed something. He didn’t think about it long though, because just after he put his box down did Yosuke give him another solid hug.</p>
<p>Goro had seen Yosuke a number of times since after the conference, but never exactly alone. He could only come up to Tokyo every so often, and usually it was to discuss what needed to be done for Goro to come to safety. Back in Inaba without a looming threat, it felt like more could be said than before.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re back,” Yosuke said quietly. The hug grew tighter, and lasted longer than from before the conference. Goro let himself relax into it, head resting down onto his shoulder. “You’re always welcome back at my house, you know.”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Goro muttered. That seemed like all Yosuke needed, holding his hug for just a second more before releasing.</p>
<p>They both sat on the bed again. They had talked at length already about being realistic. If anyone knew Goro’s circumstances best, it was Yosuke. He’d stuck very closely, and listened very earnestly, and not once had Goro known what to do with someone who cared so much.</p>
<p>But it made him happy, he realized. And he was allowed to indulge in that, even just a little.</p>
<p>Yosuke had done a lot for Goro so far. Put up with a lot of what he put himself into. They really hadn’t gotten a chance to talk it out.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Goro said. It was his first apology to Yosuke since September, and it surely wasn’t enough to cover the effort Yosuke had put in for his sake, but it was necessary. Goro didn’t regret what he’d done, and maybe that was part of why he apologized, but he didn’t know where to go from where he was.</p>
<p>Yosuke took a deep inhale. He looked down at the floor, and nodded to himself.</p>
<p>“It was a dumb thing for you to do,” he finally said. “I can’t say if it was right or wrong, but it was dumb. Sometimes the best thing is the stupidest answer.”</p>
<p>Goro hummed quietly. Yosuke hummed back playfully. It made Goro grin, enjoying the comfort. They sat still for a while after that, mulling over whatever circumstance led them here.</p>
<p>“You know, you—” Yosuke started, rubbing the back of his neck. “You’re always—welcome to leave, too. If you want to. <em>I </em>don’t really want you to but, like, you aren’t stuck here.” He pressed his lips together, and sighed deeply. “But if you do leave, you know you can also come back, okay?”</p>
<p>Goro looked at Yosuke for a long second. He was frowning, but he looked like he meant it. Like he meant it with everything he had.</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>Goro didn’t know if he was going to want to leave in the future, but he knew he didn’t want to now. He didn’t know what he was going to face headfirst, but that was okay. There was a security that was surrounding him, and somewhere to fall back into. He’d never had it before, but it was constant, and stable, and almost overwhelming.</p>
<p>If Akira had been Goro’s first friend, he wondered what that made Yosuke. He’d chide himself not to be presumptuous, but a little, he thought, maybe it was like family. It might be nice to think of it that way.</p>
<p>It’d been a long trek to get to where he was now. Part of him thought he was barely better off. His father was still out there, and he wasn’t going to leave Goro alone. He had people and places to look out for, his face was known, his personage was known.</p>
<p>But Goro realized he might’ve been underestimating people, just a little. And while opening up was a challenge, just having someone around had an unanticipated impact. Or having someone that <em>would </em>be there.</p>
<p>It was unfamiliar. Goro didn’t know how far it would take him, or how long it would last. But with more surety than before, there was at least something he knew.</p>
<p>
  <em>You want this. </em>
</p>
<p>He really, really, wanted this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so much for reading!! it was a blast taking part in this event, and im so glad i was given the opportunity to be a part of something so big. MASSIVE thank you to Hayley for being a fantastic beta!! </p>
<p>hope you enjoyed! </p>
<p>tumblr: <a href="https://honeydots.tumblr.com/">honeydots</a><br/>twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/honey_dots">honey_dots</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>